Fairy Tail's
by LegendaryJeager97
Summary: A series of one-shot challenges for fans of Fairy Tail. Each chapter is a new story that is always up for adoption so if you want one just send me a message and we will work something out MOVED TO MY OTHER PROFILE ADVENTREADER221
1. Demon of Fairy Tail

_**Alright this is a story Challenge series. I will write a Naruto crossover story chapter and I would like for people to see if they could make it better by taking the challenge to write the story to full completion. Here is the first Challenge.**_

* * *

 _Summary-Naruto Uzumaki and Juvia Lockser are the last of their people. When he was young Acnologia, a demon of Zeref, wiped out his country leaving him and another by the name Juvia the sole survivor's. Witnessing the death of all his friends and family sparked something inside his soul. With that Naruto learns what despair is... Over time as he grew so did his magic. He has one purpose in his life... kill all things related to Zeref the Dark Wizard... Watch out world Naruto Uzumaki the Devil of Fairy Tail is on the rise._

 _Naruto x Juvia_

* * *

It was chaos everywhere he looked. The thing had come out of nowhere and had attacked unprovoked. It was horrific to say the least, and with its large wings it gave a small flap and half the town was blown away. A young boy was running in fear. He didn't know where he was going to run, but he knew he had to escape. His mommy and daddy had said to run and to not look back no matter what he did, and so with what his parents said in his mind... he listened. The demon reared back its head and gave another roar that shook the city to its core making the boy trip and fall. He dropped his precious cargo his mother had told him to never let go of and he watched as it slid across the ground.

The deep bold letters _**E.N.D**_ printed on the cover stood out like a sore thumb to him, but he ignored the lettering. In his young mind this book was something his mother had been guarding ever since she was a little girl so he never really understood what its true purpose was meant to be as he never asked what the book was about. He stood up and grabbed the book and started running again and he remembered... run and don't look back no matter what. The demon swiped its tail and knocked down several blocks of the city causing the ground to shake and he collapsed once again clutching the book tightly so he didn't lose it lest he make his mother angry.

Standing up he keeps running ignoring the exhaustion in his bones. He makes it to the treeline where the forest that surrounds his home meets the buildings and continues to run. Suddenly a particularly loud roar from the demon drew his young minds attention causing him to look back. The demon was in the air with it's drew back while it gathered its magic within its mouth. With a loud roar the demon released the magic where it crashed into the ground and quickly expanded into a dome of white. It literally stopped inches away from his body as the shockwave hit him and sent him flying through the air with a yell of surprise where he crashed into a tree.

He could feel his arm snap, but his fear of being vaporized by this demon that had appeared from thin air. He looked around and spotted the book and grabbed it with his good arm and continued to run ignoring the pain in his broken bones hoping, praying that he would escape the demon. The demon then flew over him and he stopped fearing that he would be next he hid behind a tree. He waited for the demon to sniff him out and finish him off. The deathly blows didn't come and he could hear its distant roars from far away. Peeking out from behind his shelter of the tree he could see the dark winged demon fly off and it didn't look back.

Somehow he knew, that from the amount of power that the creature had used in its final attack had left no survivors. His mother, his father, his friends, all of them... were gone... forever. He had been sleeping peacefully when the creature had attacked his home, but he could never figure out why it had attacked. He looked down at the book in his hands and sat it down gently with his good arm and opened it. The words were readable, but he was only six so half of the words made no sense to him at all. However he could read that there were spells in here. Powerful spells that could kill even the likes of something called the Black Dragon.

He looked at the demon as it slowly flew away and he noticed... it was black... and it was a dragon. So it wasn't a demon that had attacked, but rather a dragon that had done the deed. He then looked at the book and then nodded his head, his resolve had been written in stone... he would kill it and get the vengeance his country needed. He continued to read what he could and he gasped in shock. the bold words stuck out to him like a sore thumb _**"Acnologia was created with the sole purpose of being a challenge for my creation E.N.D and he shall one day fall by his hand. The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse shall not know what hit him."**_

He the continued to read and then looked over the spells. There were literally dozens of spells he could use, however from what he could see they were either Lightning, Fire, or Water spells. This was good, with these spells he could one day get the job that this _**E.N.D**_ was supposed to do, and he would kill all things related to this man Zeref and he wouldn't let anybody stop him. He closed the book and latched the little lock and turned the key to where the book was locked tightly. Removing the key he placed the chain it was on around his neck and the key dangled there around his neck securely unmovable, untouchable to all who dared try and take it.

With his cargo secure he continued to make his way from his now destroyed home towards the unknown parts of the world. His adventure had just begun. As he was walking it started to rain causing him to grumble about a double whammy. However the sound of sniffling gained his attention causing him to turn. In an instant he was star struck by her. He didn't understand what he was feeling, but he would find out. She looked to him and then quickly began to run through the cold rain her umbrella shielding her from the frigid water that came raining down. "Wait!" he called out to her. Chasing after her he quickly caught up, only to trip on a root where he released the book causing him to fall while the book slid away.

He screamed as he fell on his broken arm, and he screamed in pain. Hearing him fall and then scream in what sounded like pain the blue haired girl stopped running and turned around. She could see him clutching his arm tightly as he tried to quell the pain. He then looked at the book he had dropped and slowly made his way towards it on his knees as the pain he was feeling was like nothing he had ever felt. The adrenaline rush he had been feeling as he had been running on when he was fleeing had faded. He gingerly grabbed the book to his chest with his broken arm. The rain lightened up and he looked up... and there she was.

"A-are you ok?" she asked timidly Naruto shook his head no "Not really... my arm, it's broken..." he said to her. "Well we should- then she remembered... that _thing_ had appeared and wiped out her home... there was no doctors anywhere, anymore. "It's ok, just snap it back into place. It actually wouldn't be the first time this happened so go ahead and do it." he said as he took the book back into his good hand and slowly lifted up the broken appendage to her. "Y-you want me to- she started to say but he nodded his head showing he wanted her to re-break his arm. "O-ok here goes." she said as she sat her umbrella down and grasped his arm.

With a loud _***SNAP***_ his arm had been set. He groaned in pain, but otherwise his arm was fine "Thanks for that." he said. The girl nodded her head to show he was welcome' He then looked at her aquamarine eyes "So, what's your name?" he asked her. She gave him a light blush "M-my name is Juvia, Juvia Lockser. And you are?" she asked him. "Naruto Uzumaki it's nice to meet you Juvia-chan." Naruto said as he introduced himself to Juvia. Juvia blushed harder when she heard him call her 'Juvia-chan' and looked away embarrassed "It's nice to meet you too Naruto-san." she said to him.

Naruto stood up and grabbed Juvia's umbrella and handed it to her where she mumbled her silent thanks. "What's with all this rain?" Naruto asked as the two of them began walking. The nearest city was literally miles away in Oak Town how were they going to make it there when they didn't have anything to eat or drink. "It's because Juvia has no control of her magic. Juvia is the cause of the rain." Juvia said sadly. Naruto looked at her with wide eyes "Really that's so cool. I wish I had the power to make it rain." Naruto said causing Juvia to gain wide eye's. "Y-you don't mind the rain?" she asked while Naruto shook his head no showing he didn't mind the water.

"Why would I be bothered by a little water. This is really awesome Juvia-chan." Naruto said again. Juvia blushed hard at what the blond boy was saying about her having control over the rain and it lightened up. "You really don't mind that Juvia has this kind of power?" she asked again. "Heck no. If anything I wish I had a magic that was like this." he admitted to the girl. Juvia looked at his arm to see if it was properly set and she could see it wasn't "We need to get to Oak Town so we can get your arm looked at." Juvia said. Naruto nodded "I know, but how are we going to make? We have no food or water. I don't mind sleeping on the ground, but still..." he said.

"We'll make it someway Naruto-sama." Juvia said. Naruto quirked a eyebrow at her "What's with this 'Sama' suffix Juvia-chan?" he asked the rain girl. "Because you accept Juvia." Juvia said with a smile on her face. "Let's go Naruto-sama so we can get your arm looked at." she said as she dragged the blonde along with her. For three days the two teenagers made it to Oak town to where they got to a hospital. Naruto explained that his and Juvia's home had been destroyed by a demon and that they were the sole survivors of the demon's rampage. Of course the doctors were curious as to how he broke his arm so he began to explain to them how he broke it.

He then explained that he had been told to run and to not look back, and he did. The demon had then destroyed his home with a seemingly powerful attack, which the doctor accepted as he had heard rumor of that happening. When the doctor looked at Naruto's arm and saw that it had been broken and someone had attempted to reset the bone but had messed up. With that the doctor told Naruto and once again Naruto said that Juvia had done the deed so in the end the doctor reset his arm and placed in a cast and told him how to take care of the arm. When he was released Naruto and Juvia were walking around the city and they saw a guild called Phantom Lord.

Juvia wanted to see what they had to offer and so with that they spoke to the Master named Jose. Jose of course asked them what kind of magic they wielded and they answered Lightning and Fire Magic for Naruto, who hadn't had much time to brush up on his reading but he knew a spell from the book of _**E.N.D**_ so he was ok, and Water for Juvia, who had read a bit from the book of _**E.N.D**_ as well and she found she was really developed for Water Magic. Jose had to think for a moment. His last Water and Fire Wizards had retired due to reasons unknown so with a bit of reluctance he allowed the two to join his guild.

Over the years Naruto and Juvia became one of Phantoms name faces due to their power. Naruto went on to be known as the Demon of Phantom, and Juvia became the Water Goddess of Phantom due to her great control over water. When he turned eighteen Naruto was inducted into the Wizard Saints and was even placed at a higher level than Jose was. Naruto had even been dared by Gajeel the resident dragon slayer to ask Juvia out on a date. Due to how dense he was Naruto had never noticed that Juvia had been stalking him, so he never knew she had feelings for him. It was a sad thought really now that he thought about it.

So with a shrug he asked Juvia out and she quickly accepted, almost immediately, his offer of a date. He took Juvia out to a pizzeria and they enjoyed a extra large pizza with their favorite drinks and then went to the game arcade. Naruto had to admit he had enjoyed himself so when he dropped Juvia off at her house he asked her out on another date which she accepted. Now he had received word that they were going to go through a guild war with their rival guild Fairy Tail. Jose explained that when they retrieved their target, who was the heir to the Heartfilia fortune, Naruto got a sickening feeling in his gut. He always knew Jose was stupid, but seriously to start a war over money... what was Jose thinking.

* * *

In Magnolia

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia had returned from a strenuous day of doing job requests. She had been punished along with Natsu and Gray for stealing the mission to Galuna, but what they went through was a bit ridiculous. She unlocked her door, only to see Natsu, Erza, Gray (Who was nearly naked), and Happy all in her house. Her eye's widened in shock "What are you guy's doing in my house?!" she yelled out. Natsu looks at the blond and gives her a wave "Oh hey Luce how's it going?" he asked her. Erza give's her a friendly wave "Thanks you for allowing for us to be here." the redhead tells Lucy who just groans at their denseness.

"How'd you even get in?" she asked them. "Through the window how else." Natsu answered. "The reason we're here is because the Master doesn't want to take the chance of one of us being ambushed so he told us that we should stay over at someone else's house for safety in numbers." Erza said getting back on track. "So everyone is having a sleepover today!" Happy declared cheerfully. Lucy walked towards the bathroom. "Alright, if it's just for one night." she grumbled out though she didn't like the idea. "Does anyone know why Phantom attacked us in the first place?" she asked. She wanted to know why they would attack Fairy Tail in the first place.

Erza shook her head. "Our two guilds have never been on good terms, but this is a first." she answered her. Natsu narrowed his eye's. "I wish the old man would just let us blow them up." he grumbled out unhappy. Lucy sat down on the couch. "Me too Natsu, but it can't be helped." she told the dragon slayer. The dragon slayer folded his arms stubbornly like a child. "He's just scared." Natsu stated in denial. Gray scoffed. "He's not scared Natsu, he's one of the ten wizard saints. They don't get scared." he told Natsu. Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Ten wizard saints? What's that?" she asked as she never heard of the Wizard Saints before.

Gray looked at her with a raised eyebrow "You don't know what they are? The ten wizard saints are handpicked by the council for being the strongest on the continent." he told Lucy. How could she not have heard of them. "Strongest huh? Sounds interesting, and old man Makarov is one of them?" she asked and everyone nodded their heads. "Yes, so he isn't scared, it's just smarter not to fight." Gray said to her. "If our guilds were to battle, it would be catastrophic." Erza added in an afterthought. Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Are they really that strong?" she asked and they all nodded their heads yes.

"Their master, Jose, holds the title of a wizard saint and has the same amount of magic power as our master." Erza said. "There's also the Elemental Four, and Iron Dragon Gajeel. He's the iron dragon slayer." Natsu growled out "Dragon slayer? Like Natsu?" Lucy asked them shocked to hear that there was another dragon slayer. "Yes, but not only do we have to worry about Gajeel and Jose we have to worry about The Demon of Phantom." Gray said gaining Lucy's attention. "Demon of Phantom sounds really bad." Lucy said.

"Of course it does. He's a demon slayer and a powerful one at that. He's also a Wizard Saint Like Makarov but on a higher level, and he was eighteen when they inducted him into the ranks." Happy said. "I didn't even know there was such a thing as a demon slayer." Lucy admitted. "Well it's an incredibly rare form of magic so it's understandable." Happy replied. "Wait... did you also say he was a Wizard Saint that was more powerful than even Makarov?" Lucy asked as Happy nodded his head. "Of course I did. He's nineteen now, but his power has grown since he was inducted into the Wizard Saints ranking." he told the blond.

"Seriously?" Lucy exclaimed. Happy nodded his head. "The only good thing about him is that he doesn't like to pick fights unless he is forced to. Other than that Jose lets him wander around with his girlfriend." Erza said getting Lucy to look at her. "Why would Jose let him wander around? I mean yeah he's more powerful, but still..." Lucy said. "Let's put it this way, he hates Fairy Tail more, but he hates the fact that one of his own subordinates is not only more powerful but doesn't always follow orders. He is also dating a girl people call a goddess due to her unnatural control over water." Erza said.

"So there is a chance we won't have to fight him?" Lucy asked and they all shrugged. Well there went that idea. So after talking a bit more they all decided to call it a night. The next day Fairy Tail would find their members in the park shackled to a tree and charge towards Oak Town with the intent to destroy Phantom. In the guild Naruto and Gajeel were having a quiet discussion about what they were going to do when Fairy Tail got there. Gajeel of course said he wanted a challenge that suited him better than him getting his ass kicked constantly by Naruto, which he laughed at, but he also said he had a bad feeling.

Naruto was the leader of a group called The Elemental Four. His control over Fire and Lightning Magic was unequal to anybody in their guild like Juvia's control over the water. "Seriously man the way Jose is talking, it's crazy. Does he really think that Jude Heartfilia would give up all his money just to get his daughter, who ran away a year ago I might add, back from a place she obviously likes?" Gajeel asked quietly so nobody could hear. The reason they were having such a discussion was because over the past couple of weeks since they had been told that Jude wanted his daughter back Jose had been acting really strange. The want to see you on the floor drowning in blood strange.

"Gajeel this is Jose we're talking about, he's always been stupid. Hell the only reason he accepted the damn job wa so he could fill his own pockets and leave us hanging to rot after. When this war with Fairy Tail is over I'm going to be going to a different guild, and I want you to come with me and Juvia. We could always use your power down the line. Or do you want to break up Team Prometheus?" Naruto asked. "Who do you take me for some kind of wannabe Jose, of course I'm not breaking up the team." Gajeel said. Naruto smirked "Then let's get started." Naruto said with a smirk confusing Gajeel only for the door broke down.

Gajeel jumped into the rafters while Naruto calmly walked up the stairs. He could hear the Titania Erza speaking and then hell breaking loose. Naruto decided to watch like Gajeel was while Aria walked up behind him. "It's sorrowful but I must go on with the plan." Aria said. "Belay that order Aria. I want to see where this goes." Naruto said to the man. Aria nodded his head and stood behind his leader. A few seconds later Gajeel jumped down and began to fight, while also taking out Phantom Wizards, which was soon followed by Naruto who motioned for Aria to continue with what he was doing.

 **"Enma Zero no Haken** _(Fire Demon's Zeroth Destruction Fist)"_ Naruto said as he punched Natsu away from trying to fight a Phantom Wizard. Seeing who was in front of him the Fairy Tail Wizards gulped. They knew they didn't stand a chance against a Wizard Saint, but they would fight if need be. Naruto looked at Natsu then to Gray and Erza who surrounded him "So... who wants first blood?" he asked as he covered his body in grey colored electricity. "I thought he was a Fire Demon Slayer?" Happy questioned silently. "Oh I am much better than a mere single elemental Demon Slayer, but I am not a fool to fight Fairy Tail's own Salamander with my flames." he replied to the cat.

Natsu ignited his fists' and threw a punch at Naruto. Naruto however merely raised his hand and caught the fist in his palm and was pushed back a couple of feet. Naruto nodded his head "Ok it seems we have a challenger, I'm game." Naruto said and then lashed out with his raw Magic Power that created giant arcs of lightning that struck a lot of the Fairy Tail wizards. Naruto then drew his head back **"Raima no Gekikō** _(Lightning Demon's Rage)"_ Naruto called out just as Natsu released his own dragon roar. The two elements collide and explode kicking up a cloud of dust which Natsu was thrown back several feet by as Naruto stood firmly in place.

"Not bad Salamander, but I think that there is someone who is much better suited to challenge you than I. Gajeel he's all yours." Naruto said as Gajeel walked up beside him. Gajeel gave a massive grin "Let's rampage Salamander." Gajeel said and the two dragon's charged one another. Naruto raised a hand and caught a sword between his two fingers. He could see the anger in the redheads eye's "Well hello to you too Titania Erza." Naruto said calmly before he channeled his Lightning Magic down the blade shocking Titania where she let go of the sword as her arm spasmed due to the electricity flowing through it.

He watched as Titania glowed before she reappeared in another skimpy outfit but it was white with lightning bolts decorating the dress. "I must admit... that's sexy as hell. However that's not like my Juvia-chan." Naruto said as Erza blushed when he called her sexy in that outfit. Her blush turned into a scowl when he compared her to another woman. And to think that this blonde was cute as well. It was a shame he wasn't single because if he was she'd snatch him up in a heartbeat... Wait... where did those thoughts come from, she didn't even know this guy to like him so why was she interested in this asshole in any way whatsoever.

"While I thank you for the compliment, I must stay true to my job." the redhead said. Naruto shrugged "Well can't really say I blame you Erza-san." he replied to the redhead. Naruto's hand glowed with silver fire "However I must warn you now I won't be going easy just because you're a woman. So I can honestly say that you will fight for your life... not that I plan on taking it." he said to her. Erza said nothing as she readied herself to fight against the powerful wizard. Naruto cracked his neck and motioned for her to attack "Well if you think you got what it takes to beat me, then let's see what you've got." Naruto said to the beautiful redhead as she charged

* * *

 _ **Well there it is first Naruto & Fairy Tail Crossover Challenge. If you want it give me a message and I will see you later, Peace.**_


	2. Storm of Fairy Tail

**Ok here is a idea I have come up with, so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 _Summary: Naruto was fed up with the way Kakashi treated him. He had promised to help him train against Neji, but then he finds out he turned his back on him to train Sasuke. Seeing this a Goddess takes pity and takes him away to a new world. With some new powers and some friends by his side Naruto will shake the world of Earthland to its core. Lookout ladies the pantysnatcher is coming... wait a second... WHAT!? Naruto harem-Naruto x Irene Belserion, Naruto x Ultear Milkovich, Naruto x Dimaria Yesta. Storm God Slayer Naruto, EMS Sharingan Naruto_

* * *

Naruto growled "Asshole Kakashi. I thought he was going to train me. He was late nearly a hour ago, now he's pushing through a whole two hours!" he said angrily. With a sigh the blonde twelve year old stands up and begins to walk back to the village. However as he walks down the path he hears someone speaking "Sasuke. Now what you need to do next is channel the lightning though your hand and encase it in your palm like you're holding a ball." a familiar voice said. Was that Kakashi-Sensei? Naruto silently walked towards the sound of his teacher and fellow teammate and what he sees angers him. Kakashi was teaching Sasuke a Jutsu.

When he had asked to be trained on how to overcome his opponent and he was told to work on chakra control. Yet here he finds Kakashi training Sasuke in Ninjutsu. He couldn't take it anymore and burst out of the bush he was hiding in "So this is how it's gonna be is it?" Naruto yells at the man drawing both their attention. Kakashi turns to see the angry blonde "Oh hey Naruto how is your chakra control coming along?" he asked with his patent eyesmile. Naruto opted to ignore him and looked to his supposed rival.

He shakes his head "Sasuke I thought we were rivals, ut it appears that only the privileged get the proper material. As of right now you're no longer my rival." he said before turning to face his teacher, "And you, don't ever come near me again or I'll kill you." he said and walked off. Sasuke snorted "Just goes to show that only the Uchiha will be superior to a clanless loser." the Uchiha sneered as Naruto walked away. However Naruto looked back "Last I checked the Uzumaki clan was a thousand times more powerful than the Senju and the Uchiha which was why it took the combined efforts of four great villages to wipe out only three hundred people while it only took one to wipe out the Uchiha." he retorted.

That caused Sasuke's eye's to widen before he looked to Kakashi "There was a Uzumaki clan?" he asked the man. Kakashi nodded "Yes, and what he said was true." he told Sasuke. The silver haired man smiled "Now let's get back to teaching you the Chidori." he said. Naruto was running through the village towards the gates with an emotionless look on his face. He wouldn't be coming back ever. If this was what Kakashi meant by comrades stick together then he wanted no part of it. He had already left his headband back at his apartment with a slash through the forehead showing he had defected and a note explaining why. Now he was free.

Meanwhile up in the heavens a meeting was happening. The gods were pondering what they had been told. Apparently their queen Amaterasu was not pleased with what was happening with the prophesied child. The Shinto God of death Shinigami stood up from his seat **"My queen as much as I hate to ask it, why so interested in the mortal?"** the death god asked. Amaterasu chuckled **"Shinigami as you know young Naruto-kun is the reincarnation of young Asura-kun. Therefore he is the one that Hagoromo prophesied will be the one to bring together the Bijuu."** Amaterasu said getting a nod from the god of death.

Amaterasu continued **"However with the way things are going in the Shinobi world I have decided that he needs to be relocated to complete his destiny, but not the one Hagoromo has set out for him. He will be the savior of a world similar to the Elemental Nations with the exception of him having magic."** the queen of god's chirped happily. Susanoo looked at the goddess **"Amaterasu I have to ask how will we get the bot there, I mean it's forbidden to interfere directly with a mortal's life affair's."** the god said. Amaterasu winked at the god **"Leave that to me."** she said and with that their meeting was adjourned.

Naruto was at the Final Valley, a place where a monumental battle took place nearly sixty years ago between the Shodai and his rival Madara. After running for six hours straight he had finally arrived. He was headed towards a village that would accept him and his power, Kumo, and for him to get trained properly. However he was tired. Even a Jinchuuriki for a demon as powerful as the Nine Tails and a Uzumaki to boot needed to rest every once and awhile. However when he went to sit down his body began to glow and with a yelp of surprise he vanished into nothingness as he didn't know where he was going to.

However when he reappeared he didn't expect to be surrounded by giants. Naruto gulped "Oh boy, I'm in trouble." he said to himself getting a laugh out of several of them. Amaterasu raised her hand signaling for the other's to grow quiet and they shut up. She then looked to the last Uzumaki, and Senju by default, and spoke **"Naruto Uzumaki I am Amaterasu Shinto Goddess of the Sun."** she said as she introduced herself to the boy. Naruto's eye's widened when he heard her name and immediately got down on his knee's to bow to the almighty goddess before him as it was only natural courtesy to kneel before the queen of the gods.

"Lady Amaterasu, it is an honor to be in your presence." Naruto said humbly to the goddess. Amaterasu giggled **"Stand Naruto this is a meeting and nobody is in trouble."** she told him. Naruto did as he was told and rose to his feet. He then looked around with surprise as all the gods were there. Amaterasu decided to get back on track **"Naruto Uzumaki Senju you are here because we felt that it would behoove you to be sent to another world similar to the Elemental Nations. However there are some things you must know. First off stealing, killing, kidnapping and most if not all shinobi ideals are illegal in this world."** she told Naruto.

Naruto nodded his head before something clicked in his mind "You said Senju when you spoke my name, why is that?" he asked the goddess. Amaterasu nodded her head **"Yes that is correct. What about it?"** she asked the blonde. Naruto took a step forward "Well that would mean you know my parents, and I was just wondering if you knew them is all?" he asked her a bit reluctantly. Amaterasu hummed to herself before she looked to the blonde **"Would you like to know?"** she asked the blonde. NAruto nodded his head vigorously "Yes milady." he said to her honestly. If this was a chance to know who his parents were then he would want to hear this.

Amaterasu nodded her head **"Your mother was the last of her clan, the Uzumaki as you told that pitiful Uchiha. Your father was the Senju Heir as he was the son of Tsunade Senju and her teammate Jiraiya but was given up for adoption shortly after birth as she didn't want to be reminded she had slept with such a pervert during her most vulnerable moments as her lover just died. His name was Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage."** she told him. Naruto was in shock. As much as he didn't show it he was very smart and knew a lot of things, but he didn't want to let people know he did.

However this also meant that the old man had known who his parents were all along and hadn't told him. He was very good at keeping secrets, but this was one he would gladly keep a secret to stay alive as he knew who Minato was. But this was crossing the line. He had wanted to know for so long, and yet every time he asked the old man he was always told he didn't know or he might find out later. As far as he was concerned the old man could rot in hell. NAruto looked to Amaterasu "When do I leave?" he asked her. The god's smiled. It seemed that knowing the truth made him want to leave that reched world once and for all, good.

Amaterasu waved her hand **"Now. Farewell and goodluck Naruto."** she told him. And with that Naruto vanished the same way he had arrived. Izanagi looked to Amaterasu **"Why didn't you tell him you removed the Nine Tails or gave him the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan?"** the god asked her. Amaterasu giggled **"It was supposed to be a surprise for when he go there. Besides with his new mentor he will have all the power he needs to make sure Acnologia doesn't win. So that is why I gave him the freedom from his burden and exchanged it for a better gift. Kurama was to prideful to listen to me so I removed him from the boy"** she said.

Izanagi nodded and then the room vanished as all the god's vanished. However this was the start of a new journey for the blonde ninja, well ex-ninja, as he was being moved to his new homeworld. However he wouldn't start where he wanted to. He could feel his eye's open slowly, but the light was bright. He could hear voices speaking about how they needed to see just how much energy he had. He didn't get to hear much more as he passed out again. Brain, a man who had found the boy was astounded when he had first laid eye's on the child. He had large pools of magic, more so than the young girl named Ultear. It was at the level of a mid-ranked Wizard Saint which was most impressive.

They had found him in a forest not far from here and he was very sick to the point he was on the throes of death. But Brain had brought him in and they had saved his life barely. Brain knew he wasn't the one he would need for his Organic Link Magic so he had contacted another who he knew would openly welcome the boy and Ultear. The boy had a tattoo on his back that took him several days to find in a book, but color him surprised when he found out it was a symbol from a ancient civilization called Quetzalcoatl, an ancient civilization indeed, whose people worshipped the god of storms and in turn were granted his power to control the weather.

So with that in mind he contacted Hades and told him of the wondrous fortune he had come across with the two children. Ultear had the ability to use Time Magic, and the boy's magic was so potent he was literally creating a thunderstorm that had lasted for two weeks straight. Brain opened the door to Ultear's room and cleared his throat to gain the little girls attention "Ultear, there is someone I'd like for you to come meet." he told her. Ultear was once a cheerful little girl, but when she had found her mother training two boys magic she had changed. Now she despised her mother with a hatred that burned like a thousand suns like no other.

Ultear looked to Brain "Who is it?" she said with an emotionless face. Brain smiled at the girl "Well he's a bit older than you as he looked to be around nine, but I don't think that means anything to you." he said offhandedly. Ultear looked at Brain "When do I get to meet him?" she asked with a bit more cher in her voice. Brain smiled "When he gets better, but that should be soon." he told her as he thought about it. Ultear nodded "Then I await for hs recovery." she said. With nothing else to tell her Brain left to go do more research on the boy. He was going to be a deciding pawn in the worlds legacy one day, and he would be the leading factor of it all.

-Two Weeks Later-

Naruto's eyes slowly opened to see a bright light encompassing his form. Looking around confused he spoke "What is this place?" he asked himself. However he didn't expect to be answered **"This is a spot of in between. A dimension where I can talk to you for the short amount of time we have."** Amaterasu's voice spoke to him. He turned his head to the side "What do you mean?" he asked her. Amaterasu gave a short laugh **"Well young Naruto I came to tell you that I have done some modifications to your body. In short I think it's best for me to explain just what I have done to your body."** she told the blonde.

Naruto shrugged "Lay it on me." he said. Amaterasu nodded her head **"Well I have taken the liberty to make you a tad bit younger. You are now ten years old. I have given you a body that is very durable to the point you can take most if not all attacks on your body. You can now use both chakra and a energy here called Ethernano which is used to cast spells for Magic. I have taken the liberty to remove the Nine Tails from your body and given every single drop of his power to you so you will have to learn how to use your powers. Also I have given you a gift."** she said with a smile on her face.

Naruto shrugged "Removing the Nine Tails was a gift in itself." he said. But if she had another gift for him then he would gladly take it. Amaterasu smiled **"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you that I have given you the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan."** she said to the blonde. Naruto was confused "What the heck is that? I know what a Sharingan is, but what the heck is this Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan?" he asked the goddess. Amaterasu began to explain. She explained it was the next evolution to the Sharingan, but if the wielder had only a regular Mangekyo they would go blind, so she gave him the full powered Mangekyo Sharingan.

She then looked around **"Well that's all I can say for now so I bid you farewell Naruto, good luck out there Yogen no Ko."** she said to the blonde before she vanished leaving him to wonder what she meant by Child of Prophecy. But he couldn't think long as he woke up. He groaned at how bright the sun was. Wait... sun? He sat up and noticed he was in a bed that was really soft and comfortable. Maybe- focus Naruto. He looked around and saw he was in what appeared to be a hospital room. He didn't have any IV hooked up to him which meant he was not being treated for any illnesses or the works. However he did feel like he had been treated so there was nothing to worry about.

However he was brought out of his thoughts when the room to the door opened up to reveal a old man with a really long beard and a eyepatch. The old man smiled "So you have finally awoken have you, good." the man said. Naruto quirked a eyebrow "Where am I?" he asked the old man. The man chuckled "You are on board the Grimoire Heart airship." the man said. Naruto had no idea what this Grimoire Heart was, but an airship he did know of so he wasn't that confused. Naruto shrugged "So what do you want with me?" he asked the man. The old man chuckled "Straight to the point are you, I like that in a person as it saves time and it doesn't make me have to explain everything." he said.

Hades cleared his throat "First off my name is Hades Guild Master of Grimoire Heart, and I couldn't help but notice you were in need of some help." the now introduced Hades said. Naruto shrugged "What's it matter to you, I'm just a gift killer." he said as he began to lie. Hades was intrigued by what the boy said "Can you explain what you mean?" he asked the blonde. Naruto shrugged "What's there to explain. We were celebrating a festival to honor Lord Susanoo and then celebrate the ceremony where he chooses a host to control his powers. Suddenly a goddess comes out of nowhere saying Lord Susanoo sent her to do... something but I can't remember." he lied.

Hades quirked a eyebrow. A person to host a god was an extremely rare honor in the world of magic, legendary even. For one to host a god in their body they literally had to take the full power of the god into their body and survive without their body exploding from the amount of power they were being given. Could it be... Naruto shrugged again "I saw through her lie. I saw that she wanted us to worship her instead of Lord Susanoo and I called her out on it just as Lord Susanoo came to choose his host. It was supposed to be his first host in over a thousand years and we were excited to honor his arrival as the seer had foretold." Naruto said trying to keep his charade up.

Hades leaned forward "What happened next?" he asked curiously. Naruto sighed "The goddess caught Lord Susanoo off guard and hurt him by nearly ripping his soul i half, but he escaped before she could kill him. The goddess then forced my people to worship her. But for some reason I was feeling so angry. So angry in fact I attacked the goddess with purple lightning. The people of my home were outraged I attacked her. I tried to remind them we were worshippers of Lord Susanoo, but they wouldn't listen. That's when I heard him. Lord Susanoo told me to run and never look back as I was his chosen one, his champion of the storms." Naruto finished his 'tale' which he had to admit sounded really good.

So his hunch was right. He had the host of a god in front of him. This was great for him. He had potentially one of the most powerful people in the world in front of him... perfect. Naruto continued "After that I fled and never looked back as I was considered a gift killer when I killed that _thing_. Besides Magic was all that liked in my village, more so when I was there." the blonde said with a huff. "Then you are in luck," Hades remarked softly. "Outside of this airship, mages are not treated the way you clearly have been. They are treated with respect and welcomed into guilds where they can be with others like them." Hades told Naruto.

"As I told you before I am the leader of such a guild, and I would like to extend an offer to you. Come with me and join my guild. I can give you a place to call home, and you will never again go without food, clothing, or a safe place to sleep. But that is only the beginning. If you come with me, I will help you become a great mage… one with such power that no one will ever treat with anything but the utmost respect. What do you say?" Hades asked the kid. It was easy to tell that the child was enthralled with his every word. "Are you serious?" the child asked softly, rising to his feet. "Of course," Hades confirmed, giving the boy a genuine smile.

"When can we leave?" he asked, a bit of excitement leaking into his words, earning a small laugh from Hades. "I am ready if you are," he confirmed. "But first, I would like to know your name." he asked the blonde. The boy actually looked embarrassed at the realization that he had not told Hades what his name was when he introduced himself. "I'm Naruto… just Naruto." he said introducing himself. "Well it was nice to meet you Naruto, now I must go attend to other matters. Feel free to explore the rest of the ship." Hades told him. "If you make sure you can move around a bit, I can introduce you to some of the other members of Grimoire Heart before they go to bed." he told Naruto.

Naruto shrugged "Alright whatever floats the boat." he said with a chuckle. "Either way welcome to Grimoire Heart Naruto." Hades told him patiently as he turned to head back towards the door. "There are a few other members of the guild around your age. I believe you will fit in quite well." Hades said to the blonde godling. Naruto did not say anything as he got up and followed the elderly man, but Hades could hear the boy's footsteps right behind him. By the sound of things, it appeared that he was practically bouncing as he walked. After dealing with some of the other members of the guild, Hades was not bothered by the child's excitement in the least though.

If anything, he found it refreshing. After leading Naruto through several corridors they came across a man that resembled a goat. "Naruto, this is Caprico," Hades said, cutting Naruto off before he could ask a question. "Caprico, this is Naruto, our newest member. I would like you to pass on some orders for me. It's time to depart, and I would appreciate it if the other Kin were gathered in the throne room in an hour so they can meet their newest comrade." Hades said to the goat man. "Of course, Master Hades," Caprico replied with a bow before he departed. Naruto looked to Hades "Was that goat-man a mage?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Correct," Hades said with a nod of his head. "He is one of the strongest members of Grimoire Heart. You see, he is part of a group called the Kin of Purgatory. They currently number at six, but there will be seven of them in total." Hades told the blonde. "What does the name mean?" Naruto asked, a frown on his face. "Kin is a term used to describe family. It's a common belief that guilds are like families," Hades told him as he led Naruto through the airship. "Purgatory is the part that confused you, I believe. Purgatory is a world between life and death. Its use in this case is metaphorical." Hades told the blonde before he gave a cough to clear his throat.

Hades continued his explanation "You see, the Six Kin of Purgatory use rare forms of magic that have been lost to the ages. Extremely rare magic that has been erased from the annals of history due to its sheer power… it is commonly referred to as Ancient or Lost Magic. Their use of such magic makes them six of the strongest mages in Grimoire Heart, behind only myself and my Deputy Commander, Bluenote Stinger." Hades told the blonde. Then he stopped and turned to Naruto. "But the intention was never for their to be Six Kin of Purgatory. If you are willing, I would like for you to join their number in time. With you, the Seven Kin of Purgatory would be complete." Hades said.

Naruto was struck speechless by his words but not for too long. "Me? I'm going to be one of those guys?" he asked in disbelief. Hades nodded his head to the blonde "Yes, you will. You are one of the younger members, but you have the potential to one day surpass all of them," Hades told him with a brief smile. "And you're going to teach me to use Lost Magic?" Naruto asked in awe. "Yes, that is right," Hades confirmed. "But that is a subject for later. I want your rapt attention when we finally discuss the magic I wish for you to learn. Lost Magic must be treated with care and caution" he told the boy.

Naruto merely nodded, too stunned by the subject of the conversation to say too much. "We are beginning to take flight, so watch your step. Maintaining your balance on an airship can take some effort," Hades said as he stopped in front of a dark doorway. "Now, this will be your room for the time being as you no longer need to stay in the infirmary. If it isn't to your liking, we can find a different room later. For now, I would recommend you take a shower. Some clothes will be delivered shortly. You would not want to make a bad first impression on your new comrades after all." Hades told the blonde godling.

Naruto glanced down at the rags he wore and grumbled about how he had just gotten that outfit. "Thank you, Master Hades," Naruto said, his voice softer than normal. Hades did not even have time to reply before Naruto entered the room and headed to take a shower. Hades walked into his room and picked up a book that had the words "STORM GOD SLAYER MAGIC" printed on the front and nodded to himself. He then went to a crate and picked out some clothes for the boy and went to set them on the boy's all for the host to the god of storms he would need to know his magic and how it worked or else bad things could happen.

After Naruto had gotten himself cleaned up he changed into the cloths that had been provided to him and had gotten a look at the book that was beside the clothes. So he was to be a actual god slayer in this world. Well that was actually pretty cool. With this he could be a kickass ninja and wizard so that was a plus. Walking out of the room he saw the goat man Caprico standing outside his door. He gave a wave "Sup." he said to the goat man. Caprico nodded his head "Hello Naruto it is nice to officially met you. If you would please follow me." the goat man said and began walking down the hall. NAruto shrugged and did as he was told.

After several twists and turns they finally arrived in a large room with Hades a large man in blue clothing and six kids, one of which was around a year old. At once, Naruto could tell that they must have been the Six Kin of Purgatory. As it was, the goat-man from earlier, Caprico, was standing near the center of the room. To his left was a large man with chalk white skin and shaggy black hair. Extremely overweight and tall, the only word Naruto could use to describe the man was _huge_. To Capricorn's right, there was another tall figure, but this one was a young man of approximately sixteen years of age. He had tanned skin and dark brown hair.

To the young man's right, there was a tall, lanky boy that wore sunglasses and had silver hair that stuck straight up. Naruto personally doubted that he was an older then ten years old, if that. To the silver haired boy's right, there was a girl around the same age as him with dark purple hair and brown eyes. Immediately, he thought she was a cute girl, not that he would have ever admitted to it. And on the far end next to the large man, Naruto saw a young girl that was roughly a year or two in age with pink hair. "It looks like we are just on time," Hades remarked as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Naruto. He is to be the final member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory." Hades said to the group of children. His words received mixed reactions from the six individuals in the room, but most of them were indifferent. The silver-haired boy and the large man did not appear pleased, but no one spoke out against him at least. "Naruto, I'd like to introduce you to Ultear Milkovich, Rustyrose, Azuma, Caprico, Kain Hikaru, and Meredy or as we call her Meldy," Hades told him. "It's nice to meet you," Naruto greeted with a bright smile, albeit a forced one. Hey he was surounded by strangers it was normal.

Even so, his greeting earned a few surprised looks, along with a couple incredulous ones. "It's nice to meet you as well, Naruto," Ultear greeted in return with a polite tone. "Welcome to Grimoire Heart." she chirped happily. "Thanks," Naruto replied, unable to keep the hint of surprise out of his voice. Before that day, he could not remember anyone being polite to him. "What kind of magic are you going to teach him, Master Hades?" Ultear asked, her tone shifting from polite to one of interest. Hades smirked "God Slayer Magic... Storm God Slayer Magic. He will also be learning how to use his godly powers from his... guest." he told the girl.

This confused all the children, sans Meredy as she was just a toddler, by what he meant. Azuma looked to Hades "What do you mean Master Hades?" he asked the old man. Hades chuckled "Young Naruto here hosts the power of a god within him and it is his duty on how to learn how to control such power. If trained correctly he will be able to call upon the god's avatar form in battle." he told Azuma. That astounded the group of kids. He was easily their most powerful member besides Master Hades. Hades clears his throat "However that does not mean that you can slack off in your own training am I clear?" he said basically demanding their respect.

The group all nodded their heads. Hades nodded "Good." he said with a nod before turning to Naruto. "Tomorrow we will begin to create a training regimen so that you can harness your abilities as a host and god slayer." he said to Naruto. Naruto nodded his head "Yes Master Hades." Naruto said to the man. Hades sighed in exhaustion But we will discuss it in-depth tomorrow. For now, I would recommend that you get to know your new comrades better. However, I shall be retiring for the night. I suggest you do the same before too long. It would not be wise to start your training in a state of exhaustion." he said to Naruto.

And with that, Hades spun around and left the room. "Sure thing, Master," Naruto replied, a mixture of excitement and relief filling him. Already, he had the feeling that he had made the right decision when he chose to go with Hades. Looking back, Naruto would never be able to bring himself to regret that decision. After all it was the start of a new adventure for him. He would look back and remember that this was a day that his whole life would change. He would fall in love, make comrades and he would learn so much that he would become one of the strongest men in the world. It was a good idea to follow the man indeed.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap. Tell me what you think and I will see you in a review. Next chapter officially begins at Tenrou Arc. Also I don'town most of this chapter as it belongs to Advent of Shadows**

 **Naruto's Storm God Slayer Magic Spells-**

 **Storm God's: Bellow**  
 **Storm God's: Blade**  
 **Storm God's: Charged Particle Cannon**  
 **Storm God's 120mm Lightning Cannon**  
 **Storm God's: Black Panther**  
 **Storm God's: Everlasting Storm**  
 **Storm God's: Storm Dragon**  
 **Storm God's: Rain  
** **Storm God's: Cyclone  
** **Storm God's: Storm Brigade  
Storm God's: Dance**

 **God Slayer's Secret Art: Roar of the Thunder God  
** **God Slayer's Secret Art: Cataclysm  
** **God Slayer's Secret Art: Jewel of the Dragon Head**


	3. Acnologia's Redemption

**New challenge hope you enjoy or hopefully adopt.**

"Talk"

 _"Think"_

 **"Dragon Talk"**

 ** _"Dragon Thought"_**

* * *

 _Summary: It is the night of the Eclipse Gate opening and instead of the seven that come through more than thirty come through. However an unexpected hero comes in the form of Acnologia. As shocking as it is to see the dark dragon it is even more shocking when they see him fight for humanity. Pairing: Naruto x Mira, Naruto x Erza, Naruto x Juvia, Naruto x Irene, Naruto x Ultear, Naruto x Anna_

* * *

Roars of dragons tore the sky apart, the vibrations echoing amongst the buildings that remained standing. The structures quivered before collapsing as the sound shuddered around their corners, distorting the pitch and length into something far more terrifying than the original. Bright flickering flames scorched the edifices of the city, their serpentine path unaffected by the immutable stone, all melted and burned in the face of the dragon's flames and their power. Dragon after Dragon… there was no end to this nightmare. Princess Hisui was crying, and her father stood looking at the opening gate with his eyes widened in horror, terrifying at the disaster they had brought to their country.

The guards, Knight and mage of the strongest Guilds around Fiore could barely move an inch of their body at the sight of the powerful dragons, let alone fight against them like how the King asked them to. More than two dozen dragons had been set into the present world, and more and more dragons were waiting at the other side for their turn to come, drew toward the gate because of the a surplus amount of Ethernano. However, Lucy Heartfillia ran as fast as she could to the pedestal, hoping that she could close the gate in time. However, with a mighty roar from the flaming dragon, she was blown back several feet but Wendy quickly jumped in to stop her.

"Lucy-san, hurry!" Wendy cried as she tried to keep her eyes safe from the unimaginable heat. "Yeah…" was all the blonde Celestial mage could say at the moment as she pushed herself onto her feet again. She ran at the pedestal again, and this time she was able reach it and grabbed the handle with both hands, pulling it as hard as she could while using the power of a celestial mage. As more and more dragons kept showing up, Crocus was now nothing more than a warzone for it to play, and soon they all felt into control of a single man, who stood on top of the building with a sly smirk on his face.

"Lucy-san! Is the door still not closed?" Wendy asked as loud as she could, trying to let her voice reach the older mage. "At this rate, there'll be no end to the number of dragons that cross through the door!" she cried out in worry. Why wouldn't it close? "WHY?!" Lucy screamed and tried to pull the lever as hard as she could, but much to her dismay it didn't move in the slightest. "Why won't this door close?!" she yelled as the mountain like dragon, who just crossed the gate, stomped his foot down to the ground and knocked Lucy back again. "The power of a single Celestial Mage isn't enough?!" Arcadious asked in shock as Lucy struggled to get on her feet again.

"Don't forget about me!" They all turned their head around when they saw Yukino Aguria, followed by Mira of Fairy Tail ran toward them "Lucy-sama! Please take out your golden keys!" Yukino cried as she ran to Lucy "Combined with mine, we'll use all twelve to seal the gate!" she told Lucy. "We're using the celestial spirit?" Lucy asked in surprise before removing the twelve golden keys from the ring and threw it into the air "Alright, let's do this Yukino!" The zodiac keys then floated into the air and formed into a circle around their body and begin to glow a beautiful golden light. It was an amazing sight for those who had never seen such a phenomena in their lives.

Yukino and Lucy grabbed each other hands and kneeled down with their forehead leaned against each other, closing their eyes and concentrated all of their magic into the twelve keys and began chanting. " ** _Oh Celestial Spirits of the twelve Golden Paths,_** ** _Lend me the power to seal this evil!_** ** _Open!_** ** _Twelve gates of the Zodiac!"_** they shouted. In a flash of light the twelve spirits appeared. From Loke the Lion to Aquarius the Water Bearer, each Zodiac Celestial Spirit appeared around them as their body bathed in the light of Celestial Magic. "Close the gate, please" Lucy said softly as she threw her head back. No words were spoken between them, but almost stimulatingly they jumped into the air and sped off to the Eclipse Gate in blinding flash lights, with six spirits on each side of the of the gate they started pushing, bumping all of their celestial magic into the gate and tried their hardest to close it.

However, before they could fully close it a massive dragon with Green and red scales, horns on its snout and two sets of bat like wings, bigger than any dragons that had come through the gate unleashed a mighty roar that was so strong that it blasted the gate open wide again, making enough space for it to fly through. "Tatewaki…" Future Rogue said in amazement as the powerful dragon flew into the sky and unleashed another mighty roar, that was strong enough to blast away a large area of Crocus and knocked everyone inside down "The former Dragon King before Acnologia claimed that position with his absence... such power…" he said as a wide smirk appeared on his face, "Perfect." he said and shot into the air.

"It's still not closing…" Loke gritted his teeth as he tried to push as hard as he could, but two massive dragons were standing at the gate with their body directly blocking them, stopping the twelve celestial spirits from closing it. "C'mon… we can do this!" Aquarius roared she tried to push harder, however, much to everyone dismay the dragons that were stopping it was still refusing to move. "Is this… the end…" Lucy muttered as she looked at the door hopelessly, as yet another dragon was making it way through it. However an unexpected voice gained their attention "So this is why I was drawn here... To think that so many would arrive on this day." a voice said.

They all turned and looked at the newcomer confused. The man shook "No wonder the air reeked of dragon, it is because they have returned. Pathetic creatures the lot of them." the man said. He is dark-skinned, and on his body he bears the same light blue markings he does when he is a Dragon. For attire, the man dons a high collared, black cloak, which also bears his draconian markings, sharp red claws around his neck, a sash around his waist, a gold arm ring tightened around his right upper arm, and baggy pants which are decorated the same as the most former article of clothing. This was Naruto Uzumaki, otherwise known as Acnologia the Apocalypse Dragon King.

Wendy looked at the man and gulped. She didn't know why, but his aura was extremely familiar to her. She couldn't help it and spoe "W-who are you?" she asked the man. Said man snorted "I am unimportant. However it seems that you dragon slayer's have your hands full so I have no other choice but to lend my support." he told the girl. Wendy was determined so she called him out "Are you Acnologia?" she said making him stop as he was walking towards the two dragon's blocking the gate as another dragon resembling a walking bolt of electricity walked out from the Eclipse Gate into the future time period. The man smirked as he turned around to face her.

He gave a slight bow "The one and only Acnologia at your service." he said mockingly shocking all of them and scaring the rest at his proclamation. Carla couldn't believe her ears _"Impossible... how is it possible for him to appear like this? Last time we encountered Acnologia he was a dragon the size of a mountain. Yes the markings and magic are similar, but it shouldn't be possible for a human to shift into the form of a dragon. Besides it was written that Acnologia was a demon of Zeref, one of if not the most powerful demon created by Zeref."_ she thought in horror. If he attacked them again they would be doomed, and there was no way to fight him off... he was just to powerful.

Hisui looked at the ancient dragon slayer "If you are who you say you are, then I beg of you... save my kingdom." she said to the long haired blonde. Naruto snorted "I didn't come here to save anyone. I came here to slay some dragon's." he said as a smirk appeared on his face. Turning around Naruto thrust his hand into the air and a large explosion appeared as a deep trench was carved into the ground before the two dragon's plus a large made of molten lava began walking out of the gate. The explosion forced everyone to cover their faces as the brutal winds threatened to send them flying. The lava dragon plus two dragon's holding the gate open were nearly vaporised by the powerful strike.

Naruto gave a whistle to the spirits "Close the gate, NOW!" he ordered. The spirits nodded and pushed the gate closed as a dragon with purple poisonous scales appeared and tried to walk out from the gate. However the spirits managed to close the gate much to everyone's joy. "It close… finally." Lucy and Yukino smiled as they all breathed out in relief while Wendy and Happy cheered out for them. "Oh!" The guards cheered "They did it!" they said in celebration. "It's much too early to celebrate!" Arcadious cried out, interrupting their short moment of happiness "How many of them made it through already?" he demanded a soldier.

"There are thirty-seven of them sir." A soldier replied with sweat pouring down his face. They looked around and sweated nervously at the sight of the dragons. "Lucy Heartfilia…Yukino, you two just had to stick your nose where it didn't belong!" Future Rogue said as he approached them with a small smirk on his face "But thirty-seven, will suffice… truth to be told… trying to control ten thousand of them, including Tatewaki is simply a nightmare for anyone, even me." he said gloatingly. "What did you…" Lucy started to say however she started to trail off. "Rogue-sama?" Yukino asked, clearly confused by his appearance.

"He's the one…" Hisui said. "He told me about the future…" she said pointing to the man. "He's the man from the future who deceived you, Princess?!" Arcadious said, stepping in front of her and drew his sword. "You...this was your goal from the very beginning..." Lucy said as she grit her teeth with anger. Rogue, however ignored her and turned to look at Naruto. He then snorted "So this is the almighty Acnologia is it? Well I must say your little display was something like that out of a book. However you are no longer the king of dragon's on this night." he said to the man who snorted in return at the punks claim.

"Think what you want kid, because in the end I shall be the one to tear you apart." Naruto said to the man. Future Rogue shrugged "Think what you will because it's not like you can do anything to stop this." Rogue said as he closed his eyes before saying, "Listen well, foolish citizens..." Future Rogue raised his hands and the dragons that made it out of the door crowded around him, and Medreth, the biggest most powerful of all stood on the Mercurius Castle and spread it wings, releasing a mighty roar that shook the entire city. "Listen up my ignorant, and very foolish subjects... and take heed." as Future Rogue raised his hands.

As he did this the dragons that made it out of the door crowded around him, and Tatewaki, the biggest most powerful of all stood on the Mercurius Castle and spread it wings, releasing a mighty roar that shook the entire city to its very roots. Naruto stood his ground and glared at the gold and crimson dragon "You're going to be a huge pain in the ass, aren't you Tatewaki?" he growled. Tatewaki was, by far the most powerful dragon in history, known to be the dragon of dragons and the first Dragon King of Apocalypse. Moreover, the only reason for him to become the dragon king four hundred years ago was because the absence of this dragon "Now I know where you has disappeared to." he said.

"From this moment forward... the human species shall be extinct... because now begins... the Era of Dragons." He then gazed at the dragon's calmly "Ten of you find all the mages in the town, and eliminate them." he ordered the dragon's. To the surprise of everyone there, sans Naruto, they obeyed him. "The dragons are doing as he ordered?!" Carla exclaimed as ten dragons in the group split up to find their prey. "He said something about control just now...could he be-" Pantherlily widened his eyes in surprise. "The secret art of dominating and controlling dragons... Dragon Tamer Magic." Future Rogue said.

His eyes gleamed as he hopped on one of the dragons, the first one that walked through the door and the second largest dragon just after the Dragon King itself... Motherglare. "What does he want?!" Mira growled. "What could he possible gain from doing all of this..." Yukino questioned. "Nothing while I'm still here." Naruto growled and shot up into the air cratering the ground only to land on top of a dragon known as Ashdod. Across the city, all the mage guilds were being attacked by Dragon's and soon, one of the dragons under Future Rogue's spell found his first meal, the mages from the Fairy Tail Guild. "It's here!" Bisca said in shock.

"A dragon!" Macao said in awe.

"Its body's... made of nothing but flames?!" Alzack said.

"That's a dragon?" Warren said.

"Brace yourselves!" Makarov roared out as he got into full battle mode.

"I am the dragon Atlas Flame." the dragon said as he introduced himself. "You shall now experience the flames of hell." he told them all. Opening his mouth, he unleashed a powerful flame attack that sent the mages tumbling. All around, the guilds teamed up to fight off their own dragons but even if they attacked all out, they couldn't land a single mark on their strong bodies. "That's it! Go and run rampant!" Future Rogue crowed as he rode on the first dragon, watching the carnage from the sky. "Ingrain it into their very fiber…the wrath of a dragon!" he said gleefully. However said glee wasn't to last as something unexpected happened.

His eyes widened when he heard a loud, booming sound as a blue dragon with its head completely blown apart fell down from the sky, dead with Naruto standing on one knee on its neck. "N-no way..." Lucy said in shock at what she saw. Arcadios could feel his eyes widen in shock "Impossible..." he said in shock. "He killed a dragon..." Hisui stuttered in bewilderment. If what he said earlier was true then this battle could head in any direction. Future Rogue growled "That's impossible..." he said. Naruto looked up at the man and pointed at him "You're next." he said and gave a mighty jump and landed on Motherglare's back with the man.

He suddenly vanished and reappeared behind him with his whole forearm covered in blood while holding to bloody orbs in his hand. One white, and one black. Future Rogue fell down dead. As he started to walk towards the weak spot on Motherglre's neck a apparition appeared in Naruto's mind making him stop. He knew this being very well as he had fought alongside with the creature. "Skiadrum... you're alive?" he asked the black dragon. Skiadrum nodded his head **"Hello Naruto."** he greeted. Naruto shook his head "So this was where you went all those years ago... the future where the Ethernano levels were higher." he said as Skiadrum nodded again.

 **"With you turning into a dragon during the war and slaughtering everything we, Igneel, Metalicana,** **Weisslogia, Grandeeney, made a plan to send five young dragon slayers to the future. THe originl plan was to kill you, but it seems that you have reigned in your rage."** Skiadrum stated. Naruto snorted "Oh trust me it's still there. If it wasn't for that bastard Zeref I would actually be a regular immortal." Naruto said to the black dragn. Skiadrum nodded **"Yeah. You just wanted to live your life normally and I respect that Naruto. However since you're here, maybe you can show those younger slayer's a thing or two."** Skiadrum said.

Naruto smirked "I already planned to." he told the dragon. Skiadrum laughed for the first time in a long time **"Well see to it that you do. I'm afraid that my time is up. Farewell old friend. I am glad we part in good terms."** Skiadrum said and his soul passed on to the next life. NAruto shook his head as he cleared his head. Now that the Future Rogue was dead his spell had worn off, which was not good. Motherglare started to turn side to side constantly crashing into the buildings as he tried to shake Naruto off his back. Naruto however knew he had to go all out if he wanted to get rid of the dragon's that weren't friendly.

* * *

Enter: OST DRAGON KING

* * *

So with that he jumped up off of Motherglare's back and his body began to his entire upper body was covered in black, round scales, which in turn, are decorated by spiraling, blue markings like when he is a human. His lower body, specifically his chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms, are now gray almost silver in color, and appear to be rather smooth. Acnologia's eyes turn white and beady, his head is now round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. Acnologia's mouth is also filled with tons of razor-sharp teeth, and, attached to his chin, is a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead.

His large dark wings are feathery in appearance, akin to a bird's, and very similar to the Sky Dragon Grandeeney's. The scales disappear at the end of Acnologia's tail, which, in itself, ends in a stinger-esque shape finishing his transformation. Acnologia released a loud roar drawing everyone's attention, moreso from those who had been on Tenrou Island seven years ago when he had attacked it looking for Zeref. Wendy shook in fright "We're doomed... he's actually telling the truth about being Acnologia." she cried out. Lucy and the three exceed that had seen the dragon's power shivered in fear "I-it can't be... there's just no way..." she whimpered.

Natsu looked up at Acnologia with shocked eyes "It's Acnologia!" he shouted out. Gajeel went pale "He's back. We don't stand a fucking chance now." he said. Acnologia's roar attracted the attention of the dragon's that had come through the gate. Sting and Rogue the two dragon slayers of Sabertooth looked at Acnologia in shock. Lector pointed to the dragon of everyone's fear "He's here! Acnologia's come to kill us all!" he cried out. Sting couldn't believe it. Acnologia was as big as Tatewaki, if not a bit bigger. Hell they resembled each other in appearances with the exception being their colors were different. "He was telling the truth... there's no way a regular wizard can fight such a monster." he said.

The amount of power coming from Acnologia was immense, so much so he felt like falling to his knees in despair. Acnologia flies at the nearest dragon gathering his magic in his mouth preparing a breath attack and then releases it. A large dome of light surrounds the dragon as it is torn apart by the powerful attack. The power of Acnologia's strike wipes out several blocks of buildings while leaving a massive crater. Acnologia continues to release magic from his mouth in the form of a beam as it continues to feed the dome of light where it quickly fades away leaving a burning crater and a large amount of smoke in the air making it hard to breathe.

Cana looked at the black dragon with wide eyes "Acnologia's here!" she exclaimed in shock. Romeo looked at Acnologia with narrowed eyes "So that's him." he said looking at Acnologia. Wakaba pointed to the dragon "That's the dragon that took out Tenrou? No way it can't be him." he said with wide eyes. Macao looked at the heavy smoker "Just cause you won't look doesn't mean it's not here." he told Wakaba. Vijeeter looked to the sky "First Master save us, please!" he begged hoping the spirit would come through. Cana shook in fear as she watched the dragon fly about "We don't stand a chance. We barely made it last time, but now..." she said as she remembered what happened on Tenrou.

Things had gone from bad to worse. First the dragon's from the Eclipse Gate had arrived, and now a monster they had fought and barely survived against had come. They were doomed. Era looked at the Black Dragon in fear "I don't believe it... it's Acnologia..." she said quietly. Acnologia dove down with a roar tearing apart the ground sending wizards and the miniature humanoid dragon's Motherglare had created flying. Wizards around the city were running away from the dragon's they had been fighting opting to leave the city while they could with their lives. Acnologia came close to the ground before rising back to the sky tearing apart the earth merely by flying by.

In the end many wizards were still sent flying even if they weren't near the dragon. The wizards that hadn't been sent flying were either on their stomachs or knees looking at the creature with wide eyes. Wakaba looked at the carnage with shock "No way he can do that much damage just by flying by!" he said shocked. Macao gulped "I think we actually may be done for." the man said. Vijeeter gulped "We're all gonna die." he said in fear. Cana had tears in her eyes "This is total bullshit. First the dragon's that had come here, and now it's Acnologia... How are we supposed to beat this, dammit!" she yelled out as Acnologia flew around the castle knocking off a tower.

Acnologia dove at another cluster of humanoid dragons with no wizards fighting and flew over them ignoring as their small beams of magic bounced harmlessly off his scales while he slammed his tail down on the ground with a explosive smack. Now he had all the dragon's attention as they took to the sky to fight the Apocalypse dragon, and the first one to engage him was a brown dragon with large wings. Acnologia tackled the dragon around its waist, opening his jaw wide before biting down the dragon's neck, tearing it apart even though the dragon scales were known for its hardness. Then again he was a dragon so there was nothing it could do to stop him.

Seeing the Black Dragon fight against their enemies shocked ost of if not all the wizards watching the scene. Natsu gulped "Is he fighting for us, or is there something more going on?" he asked in confusion as he watched Acnologia iterally rip a dragn in two with his hands. Gross, but very helpful as it took down a dragon. No longer occupied by his prey Acnologia spoke **"Listen up Dragon, and God slayers and try to get it through those thick skulls of yours..."** Acnologia said gaining all the slayers attention. **"Dragon's have several key weaknesses. The first is at the base of the neck, if you manage to break through the scales punch through the muscle and they will bleed** out."Acnologia said.

 **"The second is the weaker scales right behind their wings. This is due to the fact that they are evolved for mobility. Cut these scales off and do the same and they will die."** Acnologia told them. **"The next weakness is the elemental weakness. If you manage to find the elemental weakness then you have the advantage."** he said to them. **"Go for the belly, neck, mouth or any other soft spot you can find as that will lead to your victory. Stay as a group and don't split up as that will only tire you out. By hunting them as a pack you have the number advantage. This is your moment. You guys were born to do this."** Acnologia shouted as he took to the skies.

 **"Slay those dragons, that is what your magic is meant to be used for... Good luck Dragon Hunter's. Give them hell."** Acnologia told them. And with that he had to snap another dragon's neck as it tried to sneak up on him as he spoke. He then flew away with high speeds to get away from the dragon's that surrounded him. Acnologia zipped and dodged the dragons as he led them on a wild chase over the city and then over the countryside. With his enhanced eyesight he saw a number of humans walking along a path towards the mountain and banked to the right hard and began to run the side of the mountain trail gaining their attention when he had passed them the dragon's chasing him flew by a few seconds later.

Acnologia jumped off of the mountainside and took to the skies again. They all watched as the black dragon zipped and dodged the breath attacks before he flew higher to the skies before he looked down at the eighty or so dragon's under him. Rearing his head back he let loose a sea of flames that trapped a cluster. These flames were so hot they were colored white to the point they lit up the nighttime sky and turned it to a temporary day. The sheer heat of this attack was like nothing they had ever experienced. This caused a those dragon's that weren't caught in the newly formed ball of white hot flames to dodge lest they get turned into bar be que much like those that were frying in fire.

"E-eh." Kinanna groaned. "I-it burns." Levy said as Gajeel moved in front of her. "Stay behind me girls." he said trying to protect them from the heat waves that attacked them. "I-I'm boiling." Juvia said as she covered her face. They weren't the only one's feeling this intense heat as Elfman and Lisanna were looking at the dragon as he released his roar. "Acnologia's a manly dragon don't you think?" Elfman asked. "T-this heat is unlike anything I've ever felt." Lisanna said. "This is bad. Like really bad." Warren said as he looked at the dragon's attack on his enemies. "It feels like I'm in an oven, and we're standing way over here." Jet said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"It's so frigging hot." Droy said as he began to sweat heavily while Acnologia only continued to release hellfire down on the enemy dragon's. Cana and her group looked at the dragon's assault with wide eyes as well. "That's unbelievable. It's almost as if the sun is crashing down from the sky." Cana said. "It's over don't you think?" Macao asked. "I don't know them dragon's definitely sound like they're in pain." Romeo said. Wakaba smirked at this "If them dragon's can't take a little bit of heat then nobody can." he said as he watched the Dark Dragon released his wrath upon his enemies. Vijeeter could only look at this in astonishment "I think we better hide." he thought aloud.

Reedus shook his head "I don't think that's going to help us." he said. "This is the power of the Black Dragon? It's pretty sweet don't you think Rogue?" Sting asked as they watched as Acnologia rained all holy hell down upon the assaulting dragon's. "Heh always gotta one up the competition don't you Acnologia?" Rogue commented. "This is what a war between dragon's can lead to so keep your eye's peeled broskis." Bickslow said as he walked up beside the two dragonslayers. "Who cares we have one of the strongest dragon's to have been born on our side." Rogue commented. "T-this is what the real Dragon King's Festival is about." Toma said as he watched from afar.

"What do you mean your majesty?" Arcadios asked as he too watched the dragon's fighting. "Humans fighting humans. Dragon's fighting dragon's. Humans struggling as they're fighting the dragons. Dragon's and humans fighting other humans and dragons. This was meant to be a celebration for our people, and now it's an all out war." the king said. "Don't worry father I'm sure that Acnologia and the dragon slayers are holding their own against this horde." Hisui said to the king. "But they're severely out numbered here princess." Arcadios said as the fireball crashed into the ground before it began to expand where it grew to three times its original size causing them to look on in awe.

"Dear god this is a catastrophe." Toma said. "Amazing!" Erza said. "It's the Fire Dragon's Roar" Happy said quietly. "Oh wow that fireball's huge." Lector said with wide eyes. "You're right about that." Frosch agreed with equally wide eyes. "If he keeps this up I'm sure there won't be any trace of the kingdom left." Pantherlily said. "Well if that dragon wants to kill himself then he can do that on his own." Carla said. "Dear god he could destroy Crocus." Yukino said. "Amazing. The sound of dragon's dying is such a wonderful melody to my ears." Cobra said as he, the other slayers, and the earth dragon they were fighting stopped when they felt the dragon fire's heat.

 **"What do you expect they are fighting against Acnologia our greatest enemy even now. In the six hundred years that I have been alive I have never seen Acnologia lose a fight. Not even Ancalagon the destroyer or the other dragon's that were under that man's control can hold a candle to the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse when he goes all out besides Tatewaki the Almighty Cataclysm."** the dragon said. Acnologia was in the air mouth glowing red from the amount of flames he had released from his mouth. **"Is that all eighteen dragons can do when they team up against me? I am Acnologia the Black Dragon King of the Apocalypse my flames are the most powerful to have ever been created."** Acnologia said as he swung his tail and crushed the skull of a dragon that was attempting to sneak attack him from above now that the flames were gone killing it where it fell to the ground.

When the smoke cleared it showed sixteen, now seventeen, dead dragon's while the last two were on the verge of death. **"Pitiful that you all attack me and you all died due to a little bit of fire. And to think you called yourselves a dragon before you died."** Acnologia said. He then looked up to see eighty dragons surrounding him. **"Come and do your worst!"** Acnologia roared as flames filled his mouth once more. Acnologia is then bombarded by the combined efforts of the last dragon's and their roars. When they are finished are then blown away. **"Is that the best you can do?"** Acnologia roars as he charges the dragon's.

He draws back a fist and gives a right punch to a dragon before he swings his tail at another dragon knocking it down several meters before he socks another dragon with his other fist. Rearing his head back Acnologia headbutts another dragon as he simultaneously smacks another with his tail again. Turning around he bites another dragon on the arm and tears it off before striking it with a hard right hook sending it away. He then releases a Iron Dragon Roar at a dragon driving it back before it emerges from the beast's back as it drops dead before he swivels his head to in every direction all the while breathing out thick shards of iron.

This causes the dragon's that surround the black dragon to retreat out of the breath attacks range before they get killed. When they are several yards away he smells a dragon coming at him from above and barrel rolls out of the way before covering his right hand in lightning. **"Rairyū no Raikiri** _(Lightning Dragon's Lightning Blade)"_ Acnologia calls out and plunges the hand encased in electricity through the dragon's back and out the chest killing it. Acnologia ignores the dragon as it falls to the ground already dead and charges the dragon horde and starts twisting and turning. Punching, clawing, biting and breathing elemental attacks at his enemies.

Acnologia roars again as he charges the dragon's. He draws back a fist again and gives a punch to another dragon before he swings his tail at another knocking it down before he socks another dragon with his other fist. Rearing his head back Acnologia headbutts another dragon as he simultaneously smacks another dragon with his tail. He rips off a dragon's head and claws another dragons face off. Turning around he grabs another dragon and rips out its throat killing it. Suddenly a dragon tackled Acnologia and they crashed into the ground causing the city to shake. **"With your death the world is as good as ours."** the dragon roared.

However much to the dragon's horror this doesn't faze Acnologia as Acnologia punches the dragon causing it to fall off of him. Grabbing it around the throat Acnologia chokes it before speaking as he lifts the choking beast into the air while it tried to free itself from the grasp the black dragon had on its throat **"It was very courageous of you to try to kill me but I'm afraid that your time is up."** Acnologia said and plunges his free claws into the dragon's chest before it rips out the beast's heart and dropping it to the ground. **"Who's next!"** Acnologia roars as he takes to the skies again to fight his long time enemy.

He then tackled a dragon around its waist, opening his jaw wide before biting down the dragon's head, crushing the beast's skull and killing it, and then released the dragon's bloody corpse as it slowly fell down to the ground and turned his head around, opening his jaw around at the same time Acnologia gathered some magic in between his jaws. He then fired a beam at the dragons flying on the sky, blowing their wings and bodies apart. Some managed to survive after this, but some were fatally wounded by the powerful attack. "Incredible..." Arcadious muttered as he witnessed the power far surpassed anything he had ever seen in his life.

"See Acnologia has it handled." Happy said to the king. "GET THEM ACNOLOGIA." a guard yells. "TAKE THEM OUT!" another yelled out. "I'M ROOTING FOR YOU ACNOLOGIA!" a third yelled. "YOU'RE THE DRAGON OF DRAGONS ACNOLOGIA!" a fourth guard yelled. Rearing his head back Acnologia releases another sea of flames, but instead of letting it form into a fireball Acnologia starts to spin. Faster and faster he goes until a tornado of flames forms sucking in anything it could grasp in its pull. Lightning starts to spark off it striking the flying dragon's, ground, metal. Water from a lake starts to spin into the tornado surrounding it causing some steam to roll off of it.

The earth starts to crumble where a group of large boulders are pulled into the air and into the elemental vortex. "W-what is that?" Lucy gawked at she saw the elemental tornado. "Oh... my... God..." Hisui mutters. "Amazing..." Acadios said in awe. The dragon's in the sky are having trouble resisting the pull of the elemental inferno of what appeared to be literal hell, but some weren't successful in escaping. When the burning whirlwind dies down a circle of burned earth is all that is left with several piles of dragon skeletons that are still smoking from the heat. Acnologia ignores the skeletons and charges his prey. **"I won't stop until you're all dead."** the dragon roars as he decapitates a dragon with his tail.

Swinging his tail again he cut's off another dragon's arm before he launches several quick punches to the same dragon's chest and face pushing him back a little as Acnologia rears his head back and releases his breath attack at a dragon. The dragon barely manages to dodge the attack, while the attack explodes in the clouds lighting up the sky once again. Acnologia charges a dragon and tackles it to the ground. Raising his head he quickly brought it down on the downed dragon's chest and grabbing the heart of the dragon and ripped it out. Jumping back in the air Acnologia starts to charge the last thirty dragon's.

 **"We're almost done, and when I am done with all of you I will mount your heads along the city!"** Acnologia roared out. Acnologia rears his head back and releases his breath attack at the dragon point blank killing it. The dragon next to the one he just killed manages to barely dodge the attack, while the attack explodes in the clouds lighting up the sky once again. Acnologia rips off a dragon's head and throws the head at another dragon dazing it. He then slashes the dazed beast's throat killing it as well. Acnologia ignores the dragon as it falls to the ground already dead and charges the dragon horde once more intent to kill them all before dawn.

Turning around he bites another dragon and rips out its throat killing it. He then releases another Fire Dragon's Roar at a dragon driving it back before it emerges from the beast's back as it drops dead before he swivels his head to in every direction all the while breathing out a sea of flames. This causes the dragon's surrounding the black dragon to retreat out of the breath attacks range while a few get killed by the deadly flames. When they are several yards away he smells a dragon coming at him from above and barrel rolls out of the way before it could tackle him down from behind and smacks it on the back of his head with his tail.

He goes to turn around but is tackled by a dragon causing the two dragon's to crash through several buildings. "Dear god when is this going to end." Toma muttered. Acnologia stabs the dragon that tackled him in the chest with his tail before throwing it off him and leaping the air. He clashes with another dragon and ends up crashing back into the ground. "W-where did they go?" Happy asked. "I can't answer that." Arcadious told the cat. The ground suddenly shakes hard causing them to go wide eyed when they realized he was underground fighting a dragon. Several pillars of fire and energy erupts from the ground before the attacking dragon emerges from the earth quickly followed by Acnologia.

The dragon releases a lightning breath attack which Acnologia dodges. The attack hits the ground causing a large explosion. Acnologia emerged from the cloud of smoke before he looked at the now clear area seeing the dragon glaring at him. **"RRRRRAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH"** Acnologia roar's at his foe which causes the dragon to roar right back at him " **RRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR** " in anger for not killing him.

Acnologia rushes the dragon and tackles it to the ground next to the earth dragon causing another earthquake. Ichiya ace of the Blue Pegasus Guild just yells out "HOT DAMN WHAT WAS THAT?" in shock. Jenny looks to the left and her eye's widen in shock. "It's A-Acnologia." she stutters out. "Acnologia is helping well I'll be." Hibiki says in awe. Acnologia cuts the dragon's head off with his hand before he looks at the stone dragon and swings his tail down on it's neck and crushes killing it in the process before he takes to the skies once more. "He really is the Dragon of the Apocalypse." Wendy mutters as she watches the Black Dragon kill his enemies ruthlessly.

"Well that was something. To take on so many enemies on his own is unlike anything I have ever seen." Ren says watching the dragon pick up where his fight with the remaining dragons which now numbered twelve in total. Tatewaki who hadn't moved from his perch on the castle tower watches the black dragon kill the dragons before he takes to the skies to fight Acnologia to test the human turned dragon. "LOOK!" Happy says pointing to the large dragon. "He's on the move." Arcadios says as he had been watching the dragon for the past three hours. In the sky near the castle, Acnologia and Tatewaki finally engaged in the battle of pure power.

Slamming into each other and tried to attack every single time they had the chance, creating shockwaves that were so strong that not even the other dragons could approach them. "Acnologia..." Tatewaki said as he looked at Acnologia as he slammed his head into the black dragon, knocking them back slightly "It's been awhile." the beast said to him. "It's been far too long." Acnologia said as he smirked while he regained balance and prepared for another Breath Attack, but Tatewaki was far different from the other dragons due to the fact he was the most powerful, as its dodged the beam almost too easily

"And here I thought you're not interested in my power." Acnologia said as he wrapped his tail around the bigger monster and tried to bite his head, only to be thrown down to the ground by its larger hands. "I'm here to kill you." the dragon said with a wide smirk "Simple as that." Tatewaki told him. "And yet the mighty dragon bowed before a mere human when he was alive that is pathetic." Acnologia taunted before dodging a quick breath attack from the dragon king, also used his wings to shield the people watching the fight on the ground as well "Is that all you got?" Acnologia asked tauntingly with a wide smirk. "I BOW TO NO ONE!" Tatewaki roared creating a shockwave that shook the city to its core.

Oh boy now he was pissed "After I erase your very existence from this world, then the rest of humanity will follow in your footsteps for such a thing." the dragon roared and blasted Acnologia with a powerful breath attack, that sent him across the city before launching him onto the sky. "That lizard is strong..." Acnologia said as balanced himself in the air. " _And yet I thought I would never be able to find a proper opponent. Now this is entertainment."_ Acnologia thought as he smirked as he was back in control of his movement's. This fight was indeed the perfect thing he was looking for for centuries.

"Ready for round two?" Acnologia roared while Hagane merely nodded his head before charging at the Black Dragon Roaring "Come, then and meet your end!" at Acnologia. They crash together where Hagane easily pushes Acnologia back. "God damn it, just how tough are you?" Acnologia gritted his teeth in frustration as he launched another Breath Attack toward the Dragon, colliding with its breath attack and exploded in midair. Tatewaki's strong scales proved to be too much of a problem, and he couldn't keep his attention to the dragon king only when there were so many dragons stepped in to help him and interrupted their battle.

"Only the dragon slaying magic can pierce the scale of a dragon. You aren't even a dragon Acnologia you are but a human with powers that don't belong to you." Tatewaki said confidently. "I am the dragon slayer of dragon slayers. The mightiest of all the slayers, and besides that look at the number of dragon's I killed today." Acnologia said as he glared at Tatewaki. "Acnologia!" Lucy cried out as she ran at him, holding a small brown book in her hand. "What are you doing you stupid girl!" he snapped at her as he used both of his hands to stop a pair of dragons that had noticed Lucy and chose to attack her.

"Run! Go get out of here now!" he roared and broke the dragon on his lefts neck with all of his might before sending the other flying away with a heavy punch. "We found a way to send the dragon back to the past. If the gate is destroyed now, we can change the future and Rogue has no way of coming to the past, none of this would ever happen." Lucy cried out to him "But we lack the power to destroy the gate, do you think that you can blow it apart?" she asked him. "Of course I can I'm a dragon." Acnologia said as he turned his head and gathered his energy and aiming at the Eclipse Gate "Get away from the gate, I'll-" but before he could do anything, Tatewaki lunged at him from behind and slammed his head down to the ground.

"Kya!" Lucy cried out as she was knocked away because of the shockwave "Acnologia!" she said in worry. "Oh no you don't... we still have a fight to settle here Acnologia." Tatewaki said with a power hungry grin. "Why you..." Acnologia then launched a punch at the dragon face, with enough force to knock him back but could barely scratch his scale. "Now Acnologia!" Hisui yelled. "Kill him!" Arcadios cried and Acnologia shot himself out of his crater and launched a powerful punch straight to Tatewaki's jaw, but it only dazes him. Acnologia turned his head around fired another Breath Attack, adding more power than any other breath attack he had made before"DIE!" Acnologia roars.

As the attack hits Tatewaki, it exploded, resulting in an enormous dome of blue energy that turned the night into day before the orb was then launched into the air. "Did I get him?" Acnologia asked himself as he looked up. That attack should've been able to... "DAMN YOU!" a heavily wounded, but pretty much still alive Tatewaki roared as he flew down and unleashed the biggest and most powerful breath attack anyone had ever seen, that packed enough power to wipe out a large amount of land. Acnologia gathers his own Breath Attack using some of his energy to match up to Tatewaki the Cataclysm.

As the two dragon breath attacks collide the night turned to day with how bright the explosion was which was followed by a very powerful shockwave that spread throughout the land. Acnologia was tired now. He had used a lot of his magic to stop that attack and he didn't have much left. He couldn't lose, no he _wouldn't_ lose he had to protect Juvia and Jack at all costs. "This will be your end!" Tatewaki roared and flew down at Acnologia, who was fully prepared for it. "Brave words but they come from the mouth of one soon to be dead! Do your worst Tatewaki!" Acnologia retorted as he took a strong leap into the air and slammed into the incoming Dragon of the Cataclysm.

Meanwhile on the ground Lucy and the spirits were trying to bring down the gate, however it was more trouble than what she had originally thought. "That's what I call sturdy..." Lucy gasped as she took a break. She had been trying to destroy the gate but it just wouldn't budge, even in the slightest. "I didn't think it'd be this un'moo'vable." Taurus commented as he held his axe in frustration "Eh...? Is that...?" Yukino gasped and everyone looked up as a dark shape flew right towards them. Viracocha the ice dragon's body crashed next to the gate and made it fall on it's back. "The Gate fell!" Happy cried out in as he threw his paws into the air.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed as she saw the dragon slayer standing over his now defeated opponents. "Unbelievable...t-the dragon was defeated by..." Arcadious gasped with shock as he stared at the downed dragon. "Natsu are you okay?" Lucy asked as she fluttered up to her partner. "Yeah..." Natsu nodded his head while looking around "...but where is Acno..." he began to say. He immediately got his answer when something crashed down to the ground next to him, followed by a massive fist of a dragon that coated in pure crimson energy. A massive shockwave that shook the entire city was created, blowing away almost anything that were around in two hundred feet radius.

Natsu grabbed Lucy and Happy and covered her away from the energy released from the powerful iron fist attack, as Laxus covered the princess and Wendy with his own body, but all of them were soon blown away into the air and landed roughly down to the ground several feet away. "Acnologia-san!" Yukino cried, as she saw the man lying on the ground underneath Tatewaki's fist, his face bloody before she was sent away as well. "How is that possible?" Sting cried out in shock at the sight of the Dragon King "I thought all the dragon's were dead?" he yelled out in rage. Naruto gritted his teeth in pain and soon cough up blood as he could feel the bones, organs in his body completely shattered.

The dragon sure knew how to take its opportunity to take him down. When Acnoliga decided to lower his guard and turned away when his body started glowing, thinking that there was no point of fighting when Hagane was going to return to the past again, thinking that one of the slayers destroyed the gate, it launched a breath attack directly at his body and cut his connection with his transformation, refusing to return to the past with sheer power alone if that was what was happening. "To think..." Naruto smirked at the gigantic dragon "You're able to resist the power of something like that, Tatewaki... *Cough* You really are a monster." he said.

He gritted his teeth as Tatewaki slammed another fist down his body. "I will have to give you credit, foolish human. Not even my own hatchlings were able to leave this much damage on my body when I taught them to fight... you sure are something else." Tatewaki said as he smirked, "But then again, you're just that... a mere human can never be able to defeat a dragon." the dragon said to the man as he tried to crush him underfoot to end the world. "Well, when you don't have any proper fight like this in years, shit happens." Naruto smirked and closed his eyes as his body was then wrapped in energy again, and his dragon form materialized with his mouth opened wide for a massive Breath Attack.

his hands grabbed Hagane's wrist to stop him from escaping "But then again, a mere dragon can never be able to defeat me the last true descendant of Merlin!" Acnologia roared out before he then launched the attack into Hagane's gut and sent him into the air while crying out in pain. The Black Dragon stood up as the Breath Attack exploded several miles away from them. Looking left he grabbed a bent beam and jumped into the air heading to Hagane's falling body before slashing his makeshift sword in a swing toward the neck of the dragon, removing his head from his body. The former dragon king's body and its separated head crashed down in a loud *BOOM*, and Acnologia soon returned to the ground as well and allowed himself to stand tall with the bloody beam in his hand.

* * *

End: OST DRAGON KING

* * *

Mages across the city looked at him in awe, mouth wide agape because of the display in power. "GAHHH!" Acnologia roared out, but the sight of the powerful beast... a god like dragon slayer would never be forgotten. Turning to the gate he walked to it as the eclipse moon disappeared. Swinging his tail down on it he crushed it underneath his tail ridding the world of the time machine. It's over... the Grand Magic Game, the Dragon King Festival... it's all over. Acnologia quickly shifted back into his human form and released a huff, god was he exhausted from such a battle. Tiring, but totally worth all the energy he used to fight Tatewaki.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap. If you want it then please PM me and I will see you in the next challenge which involves Naruto and God Slayer Magic.**


	4. Of Ice and Fire

**New story enjoy**

* * *

 _Naruto is the son of the powerful dragon known as Koritohi and as such has the ability to use both Ice and Fire respectively. Along his journey to search for his missing father he encounters a dragon slayer much like him named Natsu and together they join the guild known as Fairy Tail. With a bit of luck he may just find his father and put a stop to all the chaos that Zeref and Acnologia bring. Pairing Naruto x Lisanna_

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

Naruto was sitting on the back of his father with a wide smile as they flew through the sky. He gave a loud whoop of surprise as his father dove quickly before pulling up surprising the boy. Naruto laughed "Hey dad that was so cool! Let's do it again!" he exclaimed excitedly to the dragon. Koritohi laughed **"Are you sure about that?"** he asked the boy with a wide grin on his face. Naruto nodded his head "Yeah let's go!" he shoutd out to the powerful dragon. Koritohi laughed **"Well alright then you asked for it. Now hold on cause we're just getting started. You ready son?"** the dragon asked as he sped up while Naruto shouted he was. With that he soared high up into the clouds.

Koritohi is a large dragon that could easily fight off most his enemies with sheer size alone. His head is round and blunt with four large horns extending backwards protecting the top of his neck like a frill, but there is enough room for the black and blue mane of flames that comes down his back. Koritohi's feathery wings spread out widelyand have the ability to enshroud his form. Two tusks jut out from and curve around his jaw. The scapulars of his wings also feature large, spiked protrusions giving him a regal look. His cerulean blue eyes would occasionally sent out small flares from time to time.

A mane of golden fire align's the center of the dragon's spine between the black and blue flames from the back of his neck down to the tip of his long tail, while also extending to run from the scapulars of his arm down to the end of the elbows. His tail which, in itself, possesses spear-like tip can produce two blades to form what looked like a spear which he could use as an extra weapon to stab his enemy should he get pin down and unable to get himself free. Naruto whooped again "Faster farther, faster." he exclaims to the dragon with excitement. He usually wasn't as playful as he was today opting to train him in magic rather than play.

The dragon laughed again **"Well you better hold on tight, cause we're just getting started!"** Koritohi stated as he did a slow barrel roll which elicited another yell of excitement from the boy. Coming out of the roll Naruto practically bounced with excitement Woah that was so cool. Let's go again!" Naruto yelled out. Koritohi laughed **"Well you asked for it!"** he told his son as he took to greater heights. Naruto laughed "Yeah right there's no way you can knock me of dad." he said happily. It was these things that made Naruto the happiest. He would never admit it but his dad had indeed taken all the pain of feeling lonely when he was younger away. But all that was about to change...

 **July 7 x777**

Naruto was sleeping on top of the mountain where he had lived and trained for all his life with his father Koritohi. He was supposed to have a day off but he wanted to get a bit more training done. However when he looked around he couldn't see his father. Ok maybe he was outside stretching his muscles. Naruto climbed over a boulder that was in the way and began running down the trail Koritohi had carved out for him when he was little. When he reached the base of the trail he began to sniff around for his father, but he couldn't find a scent anywhere. Where could he be? He had seen his dad last night when he had went to sleep, so he couldn't have gone far.

"Dad..." Naruto called out loudly. "Dad." he called again as he began to walk through the forest. Ok this was starting to look bad. "Dad where are you?" Naruto called out. Something then gained his attention. In the boulders ahead there was writing in his father's hand. _"Naruto, something came up and I had to go check it out. I don't know when I'll be back. I will see you later... Koritohi..."_ the message read. Naruto growled "Why dad? Why'd you go, and why didn't you take me?" he yelled out. Why would Magmoria just suddenly leave and not take him, surely what he was doing wasn't all that important that he left as suddenly as he did this morning.

 ** **September 15,** X777-** **Magnolia**

A young blond boy stood in front of the Fairy Tail guild, staring in both nervousness and excitement. At twelve years old, the child stood slightly taller than average but was well built for his age instead of scrawny. He wore orange cargo shorts, sandals, and a white T-shirt with a volcano depicted on the front. His blond hair spiked in all directions, while his eyes were a crystal blue color that had a slit pupil. Finally, there were three whisker like birthmarks on both of his cheeks. This was Naruto Uzumaki, the dual element Dragon Slayer of Ice and Fire. It had been a little over two months since Naruto's adoptive father disappeared, and no matter how hard he searched Naruto couldn't find him.

Finally, he decided to join one of the magic guilds his father had taught him about in the hopes of getting some help in finding the elusive dragon. After going over his options, Naruto decided to join Fairy Tail. Not only was the guild known as one of the strongest in Fiore, but is was well known for treating its members as family, and always having a good time. Plus, Naruto had recently heard rumors that a Dragon Slayer had become a member. With luck, maybe he or she would know where Koritohi was. Steeling his nerves, Naruto pushed open the door of the guild and was nearly bowled over by a dust cloud caused by two boys brawling.

The two looked to be around his age, if not slightly younger. One had spiky pink hair, a long scaled white scarf, a red shirt and black pants. As for the other one, he had black hair and eyes and…nothing else on but a pair of boxers. What the hell? Trying to wrap his head around what he just saw, Naruto turned back to look at the inside of the guild. It was like a party was going on with groups of people talking, drinking, laughing, and occasionally fighting like the two boys. Despite how strange it all seemed, Naruto couldn't help but smile. _'This looks like it could be fun!'_ he thought as he made his way to the bar in hopes of talking to someone in charge.

Finally, when Naruto made it to the bar he saw a little old man sitting on top of the counter. The man wore mostly orange (which made him awesome in Naruto's book), and had a bushy white mustache that matched the fringe of hair around his balding head. Currently, he just sat contently on top of the counter drinking from a beer mug. Clearing his throat he spoke "Um…excuse me?" Naruto asked the old man hoping to rouse him from his sleep. The old man seemed to either not hear him or was ignoring him as he continued to drink from his beer mug. Figuring he hadn't asked loud enough, Naruto took in a big breath of air and yelled as loud as he could, "HEY OLD MAN!" he yelled out.

That finally got a reaction out of the old timer. The man choked on his beer and collapsed off the counter, crumpling in a heap in front of Naruto, who could only sweatdrop at the display. Picking himself up, the old man dusted himself off while grumbling, "Jeez, this kid's almost as loud as Natsu." to himself. He then turned to Naruto and gave the boy a smile before saying, "Well hello there! And what can I do for you today my boy?" he asked cheerfully. Giving a wide, yet somewhat nervous, smile Naruto asked, "Actually, could you point me to the guild master? I'm looking into joining." he told the old man hoping he would know where the Master was.

The old man just gave a pleasant nod and said, "Well, you're looking at him. I'm Makarov Dreyer, and welcome to Fairy Tail!" he told Naruto. A grin plastered on his face, Naruto exclaimed, "Cool! So how do I join? Is there some sort of test or…" he trailed off not knowing what he could say to him. Makarov just gave a wave of his hand and explained, "Oh no, nothing like that. If you sincerely want to join, then you're already a member in my eyes. Now," he continued while pulling out a stamper from his back pocket, "where would you like your guild mark and in what color?" he asked the young boy who wanted to join the guild he called home.

Surprised on how easy this was, Naruto partially lifted up his shirt sleeve and pointed at his arm just a little below the shoulder. "Here, and in white please," he instructed the old man. Giving a nod, Makarov placed the stamper on the indicated spot and when he removed it, the Fairy Tail symbol stood proudly on Naruto's arm in a clean white color. Putting away the stamper, Makarov then spoke to the young Dragon Slayer, "Now my boy, could I have your name and what type of magic you use?" he asked Naruto. Shrugging, Naruto complied, "Sure thing! My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I use-" he began to say.

However before Naruto could continue, a flying table shot out of nowhere and smashed the blond against the bar. Slowly, Naruto pried the offending piece of furniture off of him, his eye twitching dangerously. Spying the culprits, the two boys who had been brawling earlier, and had somehow fought their way right back into the guild, and were now throwing pieces of furniture at each other, some with their occupants still attached. Naruto turned to the master and gave a smile that anyone watching would say 'Holy crap!' to, he said in a deceivingly calm voice, "Well, for my magic how about I just show you." he told the old man calmly for some reason.

Without waiting for a reply, Naruto turned to the fighting kids and took a deep breath. He then cupped his hands around his mouth and a burnt red magic symbol formed in front of him before he shouted out, **"Ka** **ryū no Hoko** _(Fire Dragon's Roar)"_ he called out. With that, a roar of flame came shooting out of Naruto's mouth and it sped across the room, nailing the struggling boys who barely had time to look surprised before they were sent hurtling away. They flew until they crashed into the opposite wall of the guild and actually went through it, leaving two child shaped holes, and ended up landing on the street far away from the guild.

The rest of the guild could only stare in shock at the display of power that came from the young child who just sent two of their most promising members flying with just one attack. Naruto meanwhile smirked smugly before spitting into a nearby spittoon, which caught on fire from the loogie Naruto spat out. He then turned back towards Makarov and asked with a pleased smile on his face, "So, does that answer your question?" he asked rhetorically. Makarov could only cry a river of anime tears _'Oh why have I been cursed with such destructive brats! That's the third time this week that walls' been broken! Still though,'_ Makarov then gained a more serious look.

 _'It looks like young Naruto here is a Dragon Slayer just like Natsu. And if that attack was any indication, he might even be slightly stronger than him_.' he thought to himself. The young blonde was really promising. Just then, the two boys who had been sent flying barged back in through the front door, slightly smoking from the earlier attack. "Alright, who's the wise guy that attacked us?!" Natsu shouted in his usually over the top tone. Spying the smug looking Naruto standing by the master, Natsu came up with a hasty, if accurate, accusation "Was it you blondie!?" he screamed as his fist caught on fire. The pink haired boy then went charging at Naruto, who got into a ready stance.

Before he got to close, however, Natsu picked up a scent from the blond stranger and froze, just as Naruto stiffened as well as he got a good whiff of the attacking fire mage. "Why do you smell like dragon!?" they shouted simultaneously, gaining surprised looks from the surrounding wizards. After calming down a bit, Naruto asked, "So, are you the fellow Dragon Slayer I've heard about? My name's Naruto Uzumaki, the dual element Dragon Slayer of Fire and Ice." he said introducing himself to Natsu. Natsu puffed out his chest and exclaimed, "Well, I don't know if I'm the one you heard about, but I'm Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer! Say, do you know where Igneel is?" he asked.

Hearing this, Naruto slumped a little. "Is Igneel your dragon?" Naruto asked, hoping the answer was no. "Yeah, you seen him?" Natsu asked, not noticing the down look on his fellow Dragon Slayer's face. Sighing, Naruto replied, "No, in fact I was just about to ask you if you'd seen my dad Koritohi. Hey wait," Naruto paused, a thought striking him, "Did your dad disappear a little over two months ago?" he asked him in return. Gaining a surprised look at that, Natsu questioned, "Wait, did your dad disappear on July seventh as well?" Natsu asked shocked. Nodding, Naruto struck a thinking pose, "So both dragon's disappeared on the same day…What could it mean?" he asked.

Natsu seemed to ponder it for a moment as well before shrugging and yelling out, "Well anyway, I still owe you for that earlier attack so…FIGHT ME!" he exclaimed loudly. He then charged with his fists being coated in flame. Naruto smirked as both his hands were coated in his magic, one for fire and one for ice and shouting out, "BRING IT!" before charging as well. Seeing the ensuing fight, Gray, Elfman, Erza, and Mirajane soon joined in and before long, the whole guild looked like one big fight club. Meanwhile, Makarov sat in a corner while bawling like a baby, a cloud of depression over his head as he thought about how much the repairs to the guild were going to cost this time.

Ah, the life of a Fairy Tail wizard!

* * *

 **And that is a wrap so I will see you guy's later. Oh and j** **ust to point out as a small spoiler Acnologia will die in the Tartaros Arc as I never liked how that worked. Explanation-He ripped out the souls of the dragon's and turned into a dragon. I don't like this idea so I am not having it happen so in this story the dragon's are fully alive though they are sealed inside their dragon slayer's.**

 **For Naruto's spells here you go-**

 **Ice/Fire Dragon's: Hard/Iron/Breakdown/Demolition Fist**

 **Ice/Fire Dragon's: Roar**

 **Ice/Fire Dragon's: Talon**

 **Ice/Fire Dragon's: Wing Attack**

 **Ice/Fire Dragon's: Sword Horn**

 **Ice Dragon's: Frozen Tundra**

 **Ice Dragon's: Ice Flow Spears**

 **Ice Dragon's: Ice Raid**

 **Ice Dragon's: Frozen Krone**

 **Ice Dragon's: Sword**

 **Ice Dragon's: Crushing Fang**

 **Fire Dragon's: Brilliant Flame**

 **Fire Dragon's: Exploding Flame Blade**

 **Fire Dragon's: Crushing Fang**

 **Fire Dragon's: Firing Hammer**

 **Fire Dragon's: Roasting Bath**

 **Ice Dragon Slayer's Secret Art-**

 **-Forbidden Wonderland**

 **-Eternal Winter**

 **-Snow Drift**

 **-Frostbite**

 **-Permafrost**

 **Fire Dragon Slayer's Secret Art-**

 **-Exploding Blade of Darkness**

 **-Dark Phoenix Blade**

 **-Dragon God's Brilliant Flame**

 **-Hellfire Destruction**


	5. Slayer of Ice

**New story enjoy**

* * *

 _Summary: Naruto is the son of the powerful Ice Dragon Hvitur and has been trained to use the powerful Ice Dragon Slayer Magic. However when his father up and disappears Naruto makes it a point to find him and bring him back. However Naruto is not the only one that is in his particular situation as the son of his father's rival Igneel is looking for his own dad. Come along for the journey and see what a true adventure is like. Pairing Naruto x Female Gray x Juvia_

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NEITHER NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

 **-x791-Magnolia**

Naruto couldn't believe his eye's. His father had been sealed inside of him for the past seven, technically fourteen, years. Lucy gulped as she looked at Hvitur "That's him... the king of the dragon's." she said quietly, although the dragon slayer heard him. Hell Naruto was still trying to comprehend what was going on. Just why did his father decide to reveal himself now instead of seven years ago on Tenrou. Although Gajeel and Natsu were still recovering they had heard her speak about the Ice Dragon King. It was at this time Anologia made his move and charged at Hvitur. The ice dragon seeing this drew back and charged at Acnologia with high speeds where they met in a powerful headbutt.

Growling at their enemy the two dragon's then proceeded to trade blows while roaring at each other in fury. Naruto was shaking with frustration. He then looked at his father "I can't believe it" he said in shock. Juvia looked at the ongoing battle with wide eyes "Hvitur was inside him. How? Is that possible?" she asked watching the fight. Levy shrugged her shoulders and looked to Natsu and Gajeel "Maybe, do you guys have one?" she asked the two dragon slayers. Gajeel took a deep breath of air "Don't really know, but the pain's gone." he said. Natsu nodded in agreement "Yeah I don't feel as if my heart will explode any second now." he said in agreement.

Lucy gulped "We're going to be okay aren't we?' she asked. At this time Gajeel, Natsu, Levy and Juvia were standing next to each other watching the fight between the two dragon's. Gajeel shrugged "To be honest I'm not sure." he said before looking to Naruto, "What's going on Glacier? I mean is that really Hvitur? What was all that stuff about being inside you?" he asked the Ice Dragon growled in frustration "I have no idea. He left, and I searched for so _long._ " he said clenching his fists. Juvia put a hand on the white haired teens shoulder "Naruto-kun." she said in worry. The man removed her hand and stepped forward looking down with a growl.

He then raised his foot and slammed it on the growl summoning his magic. He blasted of on thruster's made of ice and snow and flew at the two dragon's "DAD WE'VE GOTTA TALK NOW!" he roared at his father. Hvitur looked to the white haired teen in shock as he flew at him. Naruto's eyes narrowed "HRGH" he growled loudly at the dragon. Hvitur narrowed his eye's **"You fool I told you we'd talk later!"** the dragon growled at the dragon slayer as Naruto latched onto his wings. Naruto shook his head no "Tell me now! Why'd you disappear and leave me? Oh and if you were inside me why didn't you say something?" he demanded.

Hvitur snorted at the dragon slayer. Naruto growled again "Do Wendy, Natsu and Gajeel have dragon's inside them too? And what happened that day, on July seventh the day you left me?" he demanded from his father. When his father didn't answer Naruto grew angry "COME ON YOU OWE ME!" he roared out. Acnologia charged forcing Hvitur to fly higher while dislodging Naruto from his wing **"Enough of this!"** Hvitur said frustratedly as he caught Naruto in his hand. Lucy's eye's widened "Naruto!" she shouted out. Juvia sighed in relief "That was close." she said. Gajeel growled "Quit distracting him!" he yelled. Natsu shook his hand "You made him space out!" he yelled.

When Naruto looked down he had a eye close up of Acnologia charging him and his father. Hvitur seeing how close the black demon was drew his head back filling it with cold frost. **"** _ **RRRRRAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH** **"**_ and spits forward a sea of cold ice and snow from his mouth that surrounds the black dragon in the form of a orb of ice and frost. The sheer coldness given off by the ice could be felt throughout the land as the Dragon King unleashed his rage on his enemy. Lucy immediately covered her self as she felt she was going to freeze to death "W-what the heck!" she said in shock. How did Naruto handle such temperatures?

Levy immediately fell to her knee's clutching her sides "I-it's s-so cold!" she exclaimed. Gajeel was feeling cold but he was mostly unaffected by the powerful element and stepped in front of her "Stay behind me. Salamander warm Lucy up." he ordered the fire dragon who rushed to do as he was told. Juvia could actually feel her body freezing "I-I'm freezing." she shivered out as she moved closer to Natsu and his fire. The dragon's roar reached its apex and hurtled down towards the ground where it crashed with a loud ***BOOM*** before it froze in a large spiked formation with everything it touched turning to ice.

His mouth still cold with frost coming out of it Hvitur looked down at his enemy. Naruto narrowed his eyes "So you killed him?" he asked his father. Hvitur shook his head no **"Not at all, just wait and see."** he told the dragon slayer. And shortly after just as he said Acnologia broke free from his icy prison with a loud roar. Hvitur looked to his son " **Son, you're a pest."** he told the white haired man. Naruto shook his hand in anger "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? YOU SURE HAVE A WEIRD WAY OF SHOWING THAT YOU MISSED ME!" he yelled at his father. Hvitur ignored it **"I already told you we'll talk about everything later."** he told his son.

He then grew serious **"I've got a job I need you to do."** he told his son as Naruto grew serious. Naruto looked his father in the eye "What kind of job?" he asked. Hvitur smirked **"You are in one of those guilds aren't you, well I'd like to officially hire you."** he said as he faced Naruto towards Mard Geer. **"Over there. Make sure you get a good look at that guy. See that book, that's the book of END."** he said. Naruto looked at Mard Geer "Ok so what do I do?" he asked. **"I want you to steal that book."** he told the dragon slayer. Naruto looked confused "Why do I have to be the one to do it?" he asked his father.

Hvitur narrowed his eyes **"Because you're the only one who can Naruto. Plus he's the reason for all this happening, and I assumed you wouldn't need a better reason than that to want to fight him."** he said to Naruto. Naruto narrowed his eyes "He did all this." he growled. Hvitur interrupted the dragon slayer **"Now listen you are not to open or destroy that book under _any_ circumstance, _just_ take it you understand?" **Hvitur asked his son. Naruto looked to his father "Well how much does this pay?" he asked in return. Hvitur's eyes widened **"What!"** he exclaimed in shock from hearing that come out of his son's mouth.

Naruto huffed "I work for a guild now I don't do these kind of things for free you know." he said to the dragon. Hvitur sighed **"Very well, for payment I will tell you everything you wish to know."** he offered the dragon slayer. Naruto smirked "Sounds like a great deal to me." he said accepting his father's offer. Hvitur grunted **"Good, now go get that book!"** he said as he threw Naruto at the Etherious demon. Naruto yelled back "You better keep your promise. Don't even think about going anywhere.' he yelled. Hvitur turned back to his enemy and answered **"I won't..."** he told the man. And with that the battle for END began. However to know how these circumstances came to be one must know the beginning...

 **-x July 6, 477**

The young boy wouldn't admit it, but playing in the cold snow was one of his favorite past times, which in reality was all he ever did when not studying under his father in the ways of magic. The boy wore a simple pair of shorts and a white scarf with a scale-like pattern over it, a gift from his father he cherished greatly. Most people would rush to put the child in clothes, but to Naruto this weather was like that of a comfortable day at the beach. The sound of loud steps being taken showed that his father was approaching him. Looking up the young white haired boy gave a wide smile at his father who nodded to him as he watched the boy play around on his free day.

He wouldn't admit it but the child had a way of persuading him to do things he knew he shouldn't. Kinda like when he begged to train in the arts of Ice Dragon Slayer Magic when he was three. Hvitur was a large dragon with pale ice blue pigmented scales. Hvitur has a long row of sharp pointed row of spikes similar to icicles running from the back of his neck to the base of his tail. His head is shaped like that of a diamond, and very narrow. The claws he has on his feet can be described to look "four times sharper than average claws" due to them being serrated which give him a better grip on the ice. Hvitur has deep cerulean blue eye's like that of fresh ice giving him a regal look.

He has four plate like horns on the back of his head rather than thick horns of a fire dragon's. He has a very swift, compact, and skinny body that is also surprisingly strong with a narrow whip-like tail with extra icicle-shaped spines, being very sharp at the tip of the tail. Hvitur has a pair enormous wings and a long graceful neck, making him a excellent flyer and a powerful fighter if engaged in combat. The dragon wouldn't admit it, but he was upset for leaving the thirteen year old without telling him anything. However he knew that when his fight against Acnologia came he would enjoy tearing that dragon to pieces and then freezing them to brittality where they broke.

He sighed as it was sundown **"Naruto time for bed."** he told the child. Naruto dropped what he was doing and nodded to his father where he quickly ran back inside the large ice cave he shared with his father. Hvitur looked to the sky and sighed. He sure hoped what Zeref knew what he was doing. After waiting for the white haired child to fall asleep he gingerly picked him up and smiled as he watched as Naruto snuggled into his hide. While he may be a ice dragon he was very much a warm blooded creature. With that he slowly unfurled his wings and flew slowly to the Eclipse Gate where his kindred would wait to be sent to the future and then return to their homes and seal themselves away.

 **x July 7, 777**

Naruto was sleeping in the cozy cave where he had lived and trained for all his life with his father Hvitur. He wanted to have a bit more fun, but he would rather hang out with his father. However when he looked around he couldn't see his father. Ok maybe he was outside stretching his muscles. Naruto walked out of the cave where he was raised and began walking down to the base of the glacier he resided on to the lake. When he reached the base of the glacier he began to sniff around for his father, but he couldn't find a scent anywhere. Where could he be? He had seen his dad last night when he had went to sleep, so he couldn't have gone far.

"Dad..." Naruto called out loudly. "Dad." he called again as he began to walk through the forest. Ok this was starting to look bad. "Dad where are you?" Naruto called out. Something then gained his it was then that he realized that his father left without saying anything and left him there on his own. Naruto growled "Why dad? Why'd you go, and why didn't you take me?" he yelled out. Why would Hvitur just suddenly leave and not take him, surely what he was doing wasn't all that important that he left as suddenly as he did this morning. Where did he go, and why did he leave him on his own like that.

 ** **September 15,** X777-** **Magnolia**

A young blond boy stood in front of the Fairy Tail guild, staring in both nervousness and excitement. At thirteen years old, the child stood slightly taller than average but was well built for his age instead of scrawny. He wore white cargo shorts, blue sandals, and a white T-shirt with a white dragon depicted on the front. His bleach blond hair spiked in all directions, while his eyes were a crystal blue color that had a slit pupil. This was Naruto Hyoga (Glacier), the Ice Dragon Slayer. It had been a little over two months since Naruto's adoptive father disappeared, and no matter how hard he searched Naruto couldn't find him.

Finally, he decided to join one of the magic guilds his father had taught him about in the hopes of getting some help in finding the elusive dragon. After going over his options, Naruto decided to join Fairy Tail. Not only was the guild known as one of the strongest in Fiore, but is was well known for treating its members as family, and always having a good time. Plus, Naruto had recently heard rumors that a Dragon Slayer had become a member. With luck, maybe he or she would know where Hvitur was. Steeling his nerves, Naruto pushed open the door of the guild and was nearly bowled over by a dust cloud caused by two boys brawling.

The two looked to be around his age, if not slightly younger. One had spiky pink hair, a long scaled white scarf, a red shirt and black pants. As for the other one, she had black hair and eyes and…nothing else on but a pair of boxers and a training bra. What the hell? Trying to wrap his head around what he just saw, Naruto turned back to look at the inside of the guild. It was like a party was going on with groups of people talking, drinking, laughing, and occasionally fighting like the two kids. Despite how strange it all seemed, Naruto couldn't help but smile. _'This looks like it could be fun!'_ he thought as he made his way to the bar in hopes of talking to someone in charge.

Finally, when Naruto made it to the bar he saw a little old man sitting on top of the counter. The man wore mostly orange (which made him awesome in Naruto's book), and had a bushy white mustache that matched the fringe of hair around his balding head. Currently, he just sat contently on top of the counter drinking from a beer mug. Clearing his throat he spoke "Um…excuse me?" Naruto asked the old man hoping to rouse him from his sleep. The old man seemed to either not hear him or was ignoring him as he continued to drink from his beer mug. Figuring he hadn't asked loud enough, Naruto took in a big breath of air and yelled as loud as he could, "HEY OLD MAN!" he yelled out.

That finally got a reaction out of the old timer. The man choked on his beer and collapsed off the counter, crumpling in a heap in front of Naruto, who could only sweatdrop at the display. Picking himself up, the old man dusted himself off while grumbling, "Jeez, this kid's almost as loud as Natsu." to himself. He then turned to Naruto and gave the boy a smile before saying, "Well hello there! And what can I do for you today my boy?" he asked cheerfully. Giving a wide, yet somewhat nervous, smile Naruto asked, "Actually, could you point me to the guild master? I'm looking into joining." he told the old man hoping he would know where the Master was.

The old man just gave a pleasant nod and said, "Well, you're looking at him. I'm Makarov Dreyer, and welcome to Fairy Tail!" he told Naruto. A grin plastered on his face, Naruto exclaimed, "Cool! So how do I join? Is there some sort of test or…" he trailed off not knowing what he could say to him. Makarov just gave a wave of his hand and explained, "Oh no, nothing like that. If you really want to join, then you're already a member in my eyes. Now," he continued while pulling out a stamper from his back pocket, "where would you like your guild mark and in what color?" he asked the young boy who wanted to join the guild he called home.

Surprised on how easy this was, Naruto partially lifted up his shirt sleeve and pointed at his arm just a little below the shoulder. "Here, and in white please," he instructed the old man. Giving a nod, Makarov placed the stamper on the indicated spot and when he removed it, the Fairy Tail symbol stood proudly on Naruto's arm in a lovely white color. Putting away the stamper, Makarov then spoke to the young Dragon Slayer, "Now my boy, could I have your name and what type of magic you use?" he asked Naruto. Shrugging, Naruto complied, "Sure thing! My name is Naruto Hyoga and I use-" he began to say.

However before Naruto could continue, a flying table shot out of nowhere and smashed the blond against the bar. Slowly, Naruto pried the offending piece of furniture off of him, his eye twitching dangerously. Spying the culprits, the two kids who had been brawling earlier, and had somehow fought their way right back into the guild, and were now throwing pieces of furniture at each other, some with their occupants still attached. Naruto turned to the master and gave a smile that anyone watching would say 'Holy crap!' to, he said in a deceivingly calm voice, "Well, for my magic how about I just show you." he told the old man calmly for some reason.

Without waiting for a reply, Naruto turned to the fighting kids and took a deep breath. He then cupped his hands around his mouth and a burnt red magic symbol formed in front of him before he shouted out, **"Hyo** **ryū no Hoko** _(Ice Dragon's Roar)"_ he called out. With that, a roar of snow and ice came shooting out of Naruto's mouth and it sped across the room, nailing the struggling teens who barely had time to look surprised before they were sent hurtling away. They flew until they crashed into the opposite wall of the guild and actually went through it, leaving two child shaped holes, and ended up landing on the street far away from the guild.

The rest of the guild could only stare in shock at the display of power that came from the young teenager who just sent two of their most promising members flying with just one attack. Naruto meanwhile smirked smugly before spitting into a nearby spittoon, which froze before breaking from the ice loogie Naruto spat out. He then turned back towards Makarov and asked with a pleased smile on his face, "So, does that answer your question?" he asked rhetorically. Makarov could only cry a river of anime tears _'Oh why have I been cursed with such destructive brats! Still though,'_ Makarov then gained a more serious look.

 _'Young Naruto here is a Dragon Slayer just like Natsu, an Ice slayer at that. And if that attack was any indication, he might even be slightly stronger than him_.' he thought to himself. The young blonde was really promising. Just then, the two teens who had been sent flying barged back in through the front door, slightly smoking from the earlier attack. "Alright, who's the wise guy that attacked us?!" Natsu shouted in his usually over the top tone. Spying the smug looking Naruto standing by the master, Natsu came up with a hasty, if accurate, accusation "Was it you blondie!?" he screamed as his fist caught on fire. The pink haired boy then went charging at Naruto, who got into a ready stance.

Before he got to close, however, Natsu picked up a scent from the blond stranger and froze, just as Naruto stiffened as well as he got a good whiff of the attacking fire mage. "Why do you smell like dragon!?" they shouted simultaneously, gaining surprised looks from the surrounding wizards. After calming down a bit, Naruto asked, "So, are you the fellow Dragon Slayer I've heard about? My name's Naruto Hyoga, the Ice Dragon Slayer." he said introducing himself to Natsu. Natsu puffed out his chest and exclaimed, "Well, I don't know if I'm the one you heard about, but I'm Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer! Say, do you know where Igneel is?" he asked.

Hearing this, Naruto slumped a little. "Is Igneel your dragon?" Naruto asked, hoping the answer was no. "Yeah, you seen him?" Natsu asked, not noticing the down look on his fellow Dragon Slayer's face. Sighing, Naruto replied, "No, in fact I was just about to ask you if you'd seen my dad Hvitur. Hey wait," Naruto paused, a thought striking him, "Did your dad disappear a little over two months ago?" he asked him in return. Gaining a surprised look at that, Natsu questioned, "Wait, did your dad disappear on July seventh as well?" Natsu asked shocked. Nodding, Naruto struck a thinking pose, "So both dragon's disappeared on the same day…What could it mean?" he asked.

Natsu seemed to ponder it for a moment as well before shrugging and yelling out, "Well anyway, I still owe you for that earlier attack so…FIGHT ME!" he exclaimed loudly. He then charged with his fists being coated in flame. Naruto smirked as both his hands were coated in cold ice and shouting out, "BRING IT!" before charging as well. Seeing the ensuing fight, Grace, Elfman, Erza, and Mirajane soon joined in and before long, the whole guild looked like one big fight club. Meanwhile, Makarov sat in a corner while bawling like a baby, a cloud of depression over his head as he thought about how much the repairs to the guild were going to cost this time.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap up. Leave me a review and I will see you later. Oh and j** **ust to point out as a small spoiler Acnologia will die in the Tartaros Arc as I never liked how that worked. Explanation-He ripped out the souls of the dragon's and turned into a dragon. I don't like this idea so I am not having it happen so in this story the dragon's are fully alive though they are sealed inside their dragon slayer's.**

 **For Naruto's spells here you go-**

 **Ice Dragon's: Hard/Iron/Breakdown/Demolition Fist**

 **Ice Dragon's: Roar**

 **Ice Dragon's: Talon**

 **Ice Dragon's: Wing Attack**

 **Ice Dragon's: Sword Horn**

 **Ice Dragon's: Frozen Tundra**

 **Ice Dragon's: Ice Flow Spears**

 **Ice Dragon's: Frozen Krone**

 **Ice Dragon's: Sword**

 **Ice Dragon's: Crushing Fang**

 **-Dragon Slayer's Secret Art-**

 **-Forbidden Wonderland**

 **-Eternal Winter**

 **-Snow Drift**

 **-Frostbite**

 **-Permafrost**


	6. God of Fairy Tail

**New challenge (Possible story in the future if I take it upon myself to continue writing differently) for you.**

* * *

 _Summary: Naruto Uzumaki had been transported to Earthland after his battle against Kaguya. Sasuke promised to look after the village, though he had to beat into his thick skull, and now a new adventure had begun. After doing some research he found he could, still, use the five elements. So he decides to learn the art of god slaying. What new things will he experience when he finds the most rowdy guild in all of Fiore, come find out. Pairing: Naruto x Mira, Naruto x Erza x Ur._

* * *

The man gave a stretch to wake himself. How long had it been, two-three years since he arrived here in this new world. He shrugged and got up out of bed showing his naked form. A long feminine arm moved under the covers followed by a drowsy moan requesting him to come back to bed. The man looked back and gave a small chuckle as he watched the woman turn over into the spot he had just left and snuggle in deeper, her long white hair pooling around her bare top. The man stood at an impressive height of six foot even compared to her five foot eight frame. He looked around for his clothes so he could get to work for the day as he was busy.

When he found his outfit he quickly dressed before he walked back over to the beauty that was still asleep in his bed and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and left. His outfit consisted of a skin tight shirt with no sleeves showing off his large muscular frame. His black Fairy Tail stamp is located on his left rib cage, and is surrounded by a large tribal tattoo, which extends up to his left shoulder and covers part of his upper back. His pants were dark blue while he wore black shoes. He also had a necklace made of sharp red claws around his neck, a sash around his waist, a gold arm ring tightened around his right upper arm. This was Naruto Uzumaki the God of Shinobi, jinchuuriki of Kurama the nine tailed demon fox.

Closing the door softly the blonde made his way to his place of employment, the Fairy Tail Guild. Walking in he cracked his neck and looked to see the old man that had helped him out greatly when he first arrived in this world, Master Makarov. Naruto nodded "Morning old man." Naruto said as he greeted Makarov. Makarov nodded back "Morning my boy. So I see you kept Mira in bed. What not enough love to go around?" he asked jokingly. Naruto snorted "Hardly. If anything I was exhausted by the twelfth round. I honestly don't see how that's possible as I'm a stamina freak from the lowest pits of hell." Naruto replied to the old man with a chuckle.

Makarov shrugged "One of the many wonders a man shall never know as the secret of women is a trick none have figured out." the old man said. Naruto shrugged "Wise words coming from you." Naruto responded as he washed a mug. Naruto and Mira's relationship was one of the hottest talks in the world due to how beautiful the white haired beauty was, and just how powerful Naruto was with his large repertoire of spells, and his magic, when he fought. In fact a lot of people thought it would be he who would become the next Guild Master for the Fairy Tail guild. Naruto however just wanted to live as a normal wizard and work for his things instead of getting everything on a silver platter.

Naruto finished washing the mug and set it down to start cleaning another one. Makarov sat in silence watching the blonde work to clean. He never asked for much, unless it was ramen, and he was a damn fine wizard. Naruto finished the dishes and sat down with a sigh just as the first wizards began walking in through the doors. Naruto waved to Cana as he pulled out a barrel of his Myoboku Sake, which he learned to make from Gamabunta, and she gratefully took over to a table and began to drink it with gusto. Naruto then watched as Natsu and Happy walked in and sat at the bar. Naruto knowing what the dragon slayer and his friend wanted pulled out several trays of food for them.

Mira chose this time to walk into the guildhall. Naruto waved to his girlfriend who smiled in return as she walked behind the guild. Giving her a quick kiss he stepped out from behind the bar and sat down next to Natsu to relax a bit. When he feels he has had enough relaxation Naruto looks to Mira "Hey Mira-chan can I get some breakfast?" he asked the lovely woman. Mira smiled and nodded her head and went to fix her lover some food to eat. Naruto looked to Natsu "So Natsu did you find any ground on that rumor Vijeeter gave you?" he asked the pink haired teen. Natsu shook his head "Nah, I went to the place he said it was supposed to be, but it was a dead end." he told Naruto.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "Well it was a long shot anyways right Natsu?" he asked the pink haired teen. Natsu huffed "Yeah, but I was hoping it was true. I've been searching for Igneel for so long now... I just wish I could see him again." the teenager said to Naruto. Said blonde just pat him on the shoulder "Don't worry Natsu you'll find your father one of these days." he said to Natsu. The blue cat that accompanied Natsu shook his head "We know that Naruto. It's just that even though we followed the rumor we didn't find Igneel." the cat said getting a chuckle from Naruto in the process. Just what was so funny to the blonde.

And as if he was reading their mind he elaborated "Well you may not have found Igneel, but you guys did a good thing by stopping that guy from making off with them innocent women and our newest member. Not to mention you brought Macao back for little Romeo. If that's not good enough then I honestly don't know what is." the blonde sage said to them. Natsu scoffed "You're an SS-Class wizard Naruto, one of the candidates for the Ten Wizard Saints if a position opens up, why would any of that matter to you." the rosette said rudely. Naruto scowled at Natsu "Two things Natsu. First lose the attitude or I'll make you lose it, and trust me you don't want that." he said.

He continued "Second since when do titles and prestige ever matter in the world? I mean all it takes is the knowledge and the skill to make something happen and there you go." Naruto told Natsu. Natsu shrugged "Like it matters." he grumbled in return to Naruto. Naruto shook his head. If the brat wanted to brood like a damned emo then let him. He'd have to grow up sooner or later, and when he did he would be there to laugh his ass off at him. At this time Lisanna and Elfman, who were Mira's younger siblings, showed up and sat at the bar. Naruto greeted the two Strauss siblings with a wave as Mira came out of the kitchen with his breakfast.

Setting the plate down in front of him Naruto gave her a chaste kiss, making some of the men growl in jealousy, before sitting back down to eat. Lisanna was the youngest of the three siblings and was also the most compassionate. He had been wondering around when he had encountered them as they, Mira and Lisanna, were trying to stop Elfman when he was on a rampage after he failed to do a full body take over with a powerful monster. As Elfman went to strike her down Naruto had arrived and saved the young woman from being killed by her elder brother. After stopping Elfman Naruto had proceeded to patch the three of them up where they could travel.

This was also the time Naruto and Mira began to get to know each other better as she became a model shortly after Elfman's fiasco before they began dating. Elfman was a gentle soul that was more likely to call you a man than try and hurt you out of spite. Quickly finishing the meal he let out a belch "Ah my compliments to the chef." Naruto said as he rubbed his full belly. That was a delicious meal. Mira gave a slight giggle as she watched her boyfriend play around a bit. She leaned on the counter "Neh Naruto-kun since you don't have a busy schedule maybe you can stay and help me here at the bar." she said to the lovable blonde.

Naruto shook his head "Sorry Mira-chan, but we're running low on Jewel and I need to do some work or else we won't be able to pay the rent." he told th buxom white haired beauty. Mira pouted "Moh but that's no fair I want to spend time with you." she said clearly not liking the idea of her boyfriend leaving her alone for that long. Naruto stood up and went to the request board. At this time Loke came running in. Looking at Naruto he gave a wave "Sup Naruto been a while hasn't it?" he asked jokingly. Naruto however deadpanned "It's been a day Loke, not all that long if you ask me." Naruto told the playboy of Fairy Tail eliciting a laugh from Loke.

Loke scratched the back of his head in embarrassment "I know, but I came to tell you _she's_ back from her last job." he said nervously. The second everyone heard the word 'she's back' they all began to scramble around to tidy up the guild where it looked nice. The new girl Lucy looked around confused as to why everyone was running around trying to clean the guildhall up where it was all nice and neat. She then looked to Mira "Why is everyone running around like a chicken with their heads cut off?" she asked the lovely model. Mira gave a laugh "It's because our strongest female is returning. Erza the Titania of Fairy Tail." she said with a chirp.

"Oh it's normal. Erza Scarlet our beloved Titania and Queen of the Fairies is quite strict and acts as an enforcer when the Master is gone. What you're seeing is quite tame to the several times I've seen her go bezerk when someone *Cough* Mira *Cough* destroyed her beloved cheesecake." Naruto told her. "Not like you're any different when it comes to your ramen noodles." Mira muttered. "Oi I'm not that bad." Naruto said as Mira giggled. "Oh don't say that. We all know you are twice as bad as Erza is when someone spills your ramen." Mira said. Naruto pouted "You're so mean to me Mira-chan." he said with a upset voice.

The sight of a redhead clad in steel armor carrying a giant horn on her shoulder caused Lucy to raise an eyebrow. She sat it down with a ***Thump*** and spoke in a silken voice "I have returned." and then spoke in a voice not so silk like. "Now I have heard that some of you have been slacking off in your duties. The Master may not care.. BUT I DO." she yelled out. She then began to point at people and order them around before her eyes landed on Naruto where her face quickly went red as her hair. She then gave a wave "H-hello Naruto-kun." she said with a chirp in her voice. Naruto chuckled "Hey Erza-chan." he said to the lovely redhead.

Lucy was confused as heck. One second Erza was ripping everyone in the guild a new rear end, but now she was acting like a highschool girl with a crush. She looked to Naruto "Ok what's going on? I mean seriously just a second ago she was tearing the guild a new one, but she sees you and she acts like a schoolgirl with a crush." she said pointing out the obvious. Naruto snorted "Well I am allowed to talk with my girlfriend aren't I?" he asked shocking her. Her eyes went wide "Wait I thought Mirajane was your girlfriend." she said clearly confused which caused Mira, Naruto and Erza to give a laugh at her confusion. What was so funny to them?

Lucy put a hand on her hip "At least explain to me what you meant." she said to her fellow blond. Naruto calmed himself "Well if you had read in the Sorcerer's Weekly several months ago you would have found that I was granted permission by the Magic Council to rebuild the nearly dead Uzumaki clan. Unfortunately I was already dating Mira-chan at the time so I was still rather faithful to her until she offered me the idea of sharing myself between her and Erza-chan. My mother was a natural redhead and I like the color red so I was quickly attracted to her. I still have no idea on how Mira managed to talk Erza into sharing me with her, and personally I don't wanna." he told the Heartfilia woman.

Lucy was blushing up a storm now. Naruto was dating two of the most prominent women of Fairy Tail and acting like it was no big deal. Naruto stood up and went over to the redhead and gave her a gentle hug before he walked the armored redhead bac over to the bar and sat next to Lucy and the Strauss siblings. Naruto motioned to Lucy "Erza-chan this is Lucy she is our newest member." he sad introducing Lucy to his other girlfriend. Lucy gave a wave "H-hi Erza my name is Lucy, please treat me well." she said nervously which made Naruto chuckle at the way she spoke. Erza nodded her head "Welcome Lucy hope you enjoy your stay in Fairy Tail." the redhead told Lucy.

Naruto clapped his hands together "Well now that the introductions are done best get a mission." he said before he left to go upstairs. There were three missions labeled S-Class in which only wizards of S-Class rank could undertake. The first one read-

 **SS-Rank**

 **URGENT! NEED ASSISTANCE!**

 **We want someone to come help lift the curse that has befallen our lovely island and request a wizard that is not afraid of curses or ghosts.**

 **Warning: Please accept before the end of the week**

 **500,000,000J as well as a rare Golden Celestial Key**

The second one read-

 **S-Rank**

 **Help Wanted**

 **There is a group of bandits trying to steal legendary artifacts from a sacred tomb. We need immediate assistance before it is too late!**

 **Warning: Please accept before the 7th of July**

 **8,000,000J**

While the final request read-

 **S-Rank**

 **Request of assistance**

 **There is a gaggle of Wyverns terrorizing the** **town and we need someone to exterminate them.**

 **Warning: Please accept by the 5th of July**

 **10,000,000J**

Naruto seeing that the one for Galuna Island was a double S-Rank with such a high reward made him quickly grab the flyer and read over it. He gave a whistle at the reward. He wasn't no Celestial Wizard but he knew Lucy would appreciate the fact he got her a gift, not that he was trying to court her as he already had Mira and Erza, and a large income to set them up for several months without having to do any actual labor. Nodding his head head walked back downstairs and handed the flyer to Mirajane with a grin on his face "Oi Mira I got one." Naruto said to the lovely white haired beauty he called his lover and friend, but mainly lover.

Mira read it and nodded her head "Alright one SS-Class job taken by one Naruto Uzumaki. I'll be sure to write it down in the job ledger to let the other guilds know it's been taken." she said and Naruto nodded his head. Mira then remembered something "Oh and Naruto-kun Erza just teamed up with Natsu, Lucy, and Gray to take down the Eisenwald guild and stop them from doing something." she said. Naruto nodded his head "Well that sounds like red so I guess I should finish this as quickly as possible before they get hurt. I'll see you when I get back ok." he said and she nodded her head showing she did. With that he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Arriving at the port Naruto began asking people where Galuna Island was located, but nobody wanted to comply. Luckily he found someone nice enough to give him a lift when he found out that he was going to help. Although he didn't like it when the rogue wave came out of nowhere and smashed the boat he was on and nearly knocked him out. He managed to reach the shore unharmed, but that didn't mean he liked how he got there. "So, this is the village?" He then walked up to the gates and saw a sign that said: **"Keep Out"** in bold letters. "Hello? Is there anyone there? Could you open the gate?" he called out in an attempt to get someone's attention.

Two people looked over the top of the gate. "Who are you?" one of them asked the blond. Looking up Naruto saw a guard and released a sigh. "I am Naruto Uzumaki S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail I am here on behalf of Fairy Tail for the job." he yelled up to the guard. "Show me your guildmark first as well as the mission statement." he ordered the blond. Naruto rolled up his sleeve to reveal his white guildmark showing he was a mage of Fairy Tail before he then lifted up the flyer. Upon seeing both The guard called out "Let him in." and the gates began to open. The gate started to open. "Come in. We'll get the mayor." the guard said.

Walking into the village, he waited for the mayor to appear. After a few minutes, he showed up and greeted the blond. "Welcome to Garuna Island, please heed our troubles..." he said. He then proceeded to explain the village's problems. "Which is why I had to kill my son... Bobo." He said sadly and showed him a picture of Bobo. Naruto stiffened. _'That's that sailor guy that brought me here! He was a g-ghost!_ ' the blond thought. Don't get the wrong idea, but ghosts and spirits scared him... except for Grandpa Sage's. The mayor continued. "If this goes on, we will all become engulfed in darkness and become demons." he told Naruto.

"I won't let that happen!" Naruto said. The old man pointed up. "Then please, destroy the moon." he told Naruto as he pointed up revealing a purple moon. However it was his tenant Kurama that suddenly spoke up startling him as he had been silent for the past several months as he slept peacefully within his mindscape. ' **Naruto. These people are demons, they don't become demons. I feel something in the air that is meddling with their minds. There is some kind of cursed being on this island.'** Kurama sent his thoughts to Naruto. Naruto nodded to show he understood. While he didn't like the idea of the supernatural, he needed the money to pay for the bills.

"You want me to destroy the moon for 500,000,000 Jewels, sorry but that sounds impossible." Naruto said with a sad look. He would be facing a lot of shit if he destroyed the moon, and he would be needing more money than that to do the job. It would take a lot of power to destroy the... purple? moon. "We can raise the reward to 700,000,000 Jewels, but no higher than that, and a golden key." Moka said with an excited look, since Naruto was not saying no, just that he needed more money for his efforts. Naruto shrugged as that was a heap of cash that could basically settle him for a whole year with Mira and Erza.

Naruto cleared his throat "Well you got yourself a deal. However I need you guy's to back away as I use my... magic to destroy the moon." he told them. They back a bit away and Naruto motioned for them to keep going. When he was satisfied Naruto looked inside his mind at his friend _"You ready to do this?"_ he asked the fox. Kurama shrugged **"I don't know if it'll work, I mean this is the moon for god's sake Naruto. However I always wanted to try it so let's rock."** the powerful fox grinned to his blonde partner. Naruto's body glowed gold surprising the villagers before suddenly the gold aura expanded before shaping itself into a gigantic fox with nine tails.

Kurama aimed his head at the moon and opened his mouth. Naruto held his hands up with spread fingers and raw energy began to appear and the two friends began to balance the raw energy in a 8:2 ratio to form the almighty bijuudama that they would use to destroy the moon with a single strike. The sphere of energy forced the villagers to their knees by the amount of energy it was giving off, and it was still growing. Bigger and bigger it grew until it was nearly three times the size of Kurama. With that Naruto then began to compress it until it was so dense the ground cratered underneath the powerful fox. Kurama opened his mouth and... ate the sphere of energy causing his cheeks to puff out.

Several seconds later the fox released a powerful beam of light that gave off a powerful shockwave causing a large amount of trees to fall as the beam headed straight up to the moon without stopping for nothing. The attack went straight through the purple moon and a barrier over the island broke and the sky turned normal. The people on the island fully turned into demons and regained their memories. That was when the all noticed the attack was still going to the actual moon. It just kept going and going until people all over Fiore saw the attack hit the moon and punch straight through it, and when the attack disappeared they saw that the moon was no more. Naruto dismissed Kurama and looked to his clients "Mission accomplished." and he collapsed as he had forgotten what it was like to use Kurama's power as it was severely draining on him.

-Meanwhile in Fiore with Team Natsu-

"HOLY CRAP!" Lucy yelled as a huge beam like attack from the sea destroyed the moon. Natsu and Grey had their jaws dropped at the familiar signature of the power. That was the exact same signature that Naruto gave off! One minute they were fighting some guy from the dark guild Eisenwald for possession of Lullaby, and now when they turned the people they were fighting had run away in anger. Erza smirked as she knew it was just like Naruto to do something like that. "I wanna fight Naruto now more than ever!" Natsu yelled as he got over his funk. Happy flew next to him and landed on his head. "But you would lose Natsu." Happy chirped happily.

-On Galuna Island-

Leon was pissed. He had finally harnessed the Moon Drip, only for the blonde wizard to destroy the source they needed for it which made him angry. _'Damn you whoever you are. I will get stronger and find you, and then I will crush you for taking my revenge from me.'_ the ice wizard thought in anger as he and his group made plans to return to their guild Lamia Scale. He would get his revenge one day, and he wouldn't stop until it was fulfilled. A young woman with short hair had watched the man destroy the moon with wide eyes. Never before had she thought that someone could destroy the moon with such ease in their life, but yet here was a person with more than enough power to do so.

 _'That power... is amazing! If I can get you to help me bring back Zeref-sama then we can make a perfect world. Even without Zeref-sama I will have you and we can make a perfect world together... Naruto Uzumaki. Your power will be mine to command.'_ a dark, straight haired girl with a dark smirk thought as she left to go tell her master about a new way to get to Zeref the Dark mage. With him by her side the world was as good as hers, and nothing was going to change that outcome. Not Jellal, Hades, the Seven Deadly Kin, Magic Council in Erza, or the world. The Grand Magic World would be ruled by her and the downed blonde before her.

"Damn am I tired. I think I am nearly at empty now. What about you Kurama?" Naruto asked through his panting. Naruto had a smile on his face at his newest accomplishment. Seriously, who could say they destroyed the moon? **"That was awesome! Let's do it again!"** Kurama yelled before he realized there was only one moon and they just destroyed it. Naruto then noticed the crying villagers, and smiled at the joyful tears that fell from their eyes. Naruto looked and saw a demonized Bobo coming down from the sky and getting hugged by the leader of the village. That was a nice thing to see as it caused him to smile more.

"Young man! Is there anything we can do to repay you for the great deed you have done for us?" Moka asked as the demonized old man smiled to him. "Pay me, and maybe give me a place to sleep for the night." he said to Moka. Moka nodded his head "Alright lad, we will have your money and key ready in the morning. We have no use for all that money anyway." the demon said with a chuckle. "Thanks... I am going to pass out now." Naruto said as he passed out backwards and landed on his back and began to snore. "Such a powerful young lad. I can't wait to see how strong he becomes in the future." Bobo said as his father Moka nodded in agreement.

It was only once in a hundred years you met a person that was literally born into the roll of a powerhouse. The last time it happened was when Zeref was born and that was hundreds of years ago. "Powerful indeed." Moka repeated as he left to go prepare the award. The next morning Naruto woke up with a stretch and smacked his lips. Kurama had went back to sleep, and wouldn't wake up for a while, so he was left alone or he would annoy Naruto for several days. Looking to the left he spotted a rather large sack and saw several bills sticking out showing that it was his reward for doing the job he had been paid to do, and that was a lot of money.

Beside the bag was a small box which held the golden key. Naruto pocketed the small item and hefted the bag of cash onto his shoulder. He had one last thing that he wanted to do on this island. Kurama had told him that he had sensed and found a demon encased in ice, but when he tried to peer past the ice to look at the demon he found out it was actually a powerful woman. He did not know her name or her story, but that did not matter. Naruto was going to revive the barely living Ice woman. Now that would be a story worth telling to the wizards at Fairy Tail. As a sage Naruto had the ability to do so, moreso with his Six Paths Senjutsu.

Naruto and a small summoned Kurama were both standing in front of a very large Ice spell better known as **Ice Shell**. A spell that used the user's life force and sealed away both the user and it's target into ice made from the body of the user, while keeping them in a semi-alive state. Naruto slapped Kurama on the back of his head when he was about to spit fire at it. That would just end up killing her. **"So how are we going to get her out of there?"** Kurama asked as Naruto sat down and started to enter Sage Mode. He felt out the ice and found that it was sucking the life force out of the demon, and that it was nearly finished with it's job. The moment it finished was when the girl in there would die.

"First I need to restore her life force with my Sky God Healing Magic, otherwise she will die anyway. From what I can sense she is also missing her leg, or at least it was injured." Naruto said as he let some of the gathered Eternano he had flow through the ice. It greedily sucked it up until it had taken away Naruto's Sage Mode. Naruto huffed from the exhaustion from going into Sage Mode before he regained his breath. _"Okay, that was a start. Bad idea on my part, but a start."_ Naruto thought as he felt the ice woman regain a small portion of the power she took. Naruto felt the ice try and suck up Kurama before he was tossed back.

 **"Damn ice was trying to suck up my greatness."** Kurama said before Naruto sent him a chuckle. For a fox Kurama really was not very fluffy, and the only part even remotely fluffy was his tails. " **Sky God's Healing**." Naruto said calmly as he placed a glowing palm on the ice and restored her main life force, while making sure to keep the energy away from the demon. It would not do to give that thing new life when it was so close to death. Naruto did not want to be responsible for releasing a demon. He was already lucky that the moon he destroyed did not really change anything on the planet, since the Eternano in the air kept everything the same. The only change was the fact that now instead of a moon the spot it had been now had stars in it's place.

Kurama just found it funny that he was considered the reincarnation of the Sage that made him and he destroyed a moon when the original Sage of Six Paths created the moon on his world. Naruto felt a shift in the ice as the area his hand was touching got darker, and he could see the magic in the ice slowly moving to the location of his hand and piece themselves together in the shape of an adult female's body. The body was missing her left leg, but not to a fatal extent. She would need a prosthetic limb if this worked, but that was not to bad. If he and Kurama worked together with another healing mage it might be possible to grow her a new one.

Naruto was just not smart enough to correctly grow body parts. Naruto felt the pull on his power get thicker as he stopped moving and allowed Eternano to enter his system again and add to the healing. The magic collected more as flesh started forming on the outside of the ice. Like she was coming out of the ice itself. _'Don't lose focus Naruto, or the woman will die.'_ Naruto thought as her head fully came out and was hanging limply, but her breath was there so that was good. Naruto blushed when he realized his hand was were her chest was going to come out and was about to take his hand off before he remembered that would kill her.

"Kurama, breath a stream of fire on the ground in front of the ice. The rising heat will be good for her at this point. Stop after a minute or two." Naruto stated as he and Kurama kept working. He could feel his arming burning up from the prolonged combination of Sage Arts and Healing. He grit his teeth and withstood the pain as parts of his arm started to turn red from the stress and burning he was putting himself through. Naruto knew that he was stressing his body by combining two very different arts, and he stressed it further when he added Chakra to the mix. He watched as her leg reformed in the ice, and he guessed that the three mixing energies were making her a copy of her lost leg.

That was not the only thing it was doing, since Naruto was connected to her he could feel chakra pathways forming in her reforming body. Her body was about half way out of the ice when Naruto blushed at her full nudity. He guessed that he could not make clothes out of ice, either that or she was naked before she used her spell to seal the demon in the ice. Kurama had already finished his job and was playing the his new pet demon tree. Naruto rolled his eyes at Kurama, but did not blame him. Kurama hated humans that weren't Naruto, and he had just started warming up to Naruto's three students.

 **"She's crowning."** Kurama stated, but Naruto took a deep breath and sent him flying out of the cave and down the stairs with a breath of wind. He had just gotten to the top of her breasts and shifted his hand so it would be dead center to her body without taking it off the statue. The red stops in his arm had torn open slightly and his red life giving liquid was being spilt on the ground. Naruto ignored it in favor of slowing the healing process. He was at the most difficult part of the healing and he needed to take his time or he might make her heart explode. ***Thump Thump*** Naruto felt her heart beating strongly and smiled.

He was taking a certain joy in hearing the fact she was going to be okay, but he frowned as he was hit with another wave of anger. This island was so corrupted that it was making him angrier the longer he stayed here. His Sage Training made him much more in tune with nature, and the anger that this area had was like poison to his attitude. He snapped out of his thought when she started coughing and opened her eyes. Her arms and half her body was still in the ice, but she was awake again. "I'm alive?" the woman asked as Naruto looked awkward. Healing a nude girl when she was sleeping was one thing, but healing an awake one made him feel like a pervert.

"Don't move to much lady. If you don't want to be cut in half don't move and let me finish reviving you." Naruto ordered as she looked at him curiously, taking note of how he was avoiding looking down. That was when she noticed she was naked, and his hand was on her heart... touching her breast. "Did you know a little boy named Gray?" The woman asked sadly. She had no idea how long she was sealed, and for all she knew it could have been thousands of years. She was surprised she was even awake, but was not unhappy. The pure loneliness she felt in that ice was torture. Naruto snorted at the woman, as she must have been in the ice for several years.

"The only Gray I know joined Fairy Tail awhile back. You have been out of this world for awhile lady. You are really lucky, because you only had about three more days before you kicked the bucket. Anyway, Gray has gotten some nice friends to back him up. You would be proud of your son." Naruto said as the woman laughed lowly. "I am Ur, Gray's magic teacher, not his mother. If he has found a nice guild to be part of I am happy for him." Ur said as Naruto smiled. The bond between a master and pupil was akin to family, even if they did not want to admit it. "So what are you going to do when I get you out of here." Naruto asked as he made sure to keep his eye on the progress he was making.

He had just gotten to the belly button, and from here on he would need to make sure that he watched so he did not screw up an artery and make her bleed out. "Well the first thing I would do if go stargazing and watch the moon again." Ur said before she noticed Naruto's sheepish look. "You might want to think of something else. Last night I destroyed the moon on accident. Have you thought of anything else. Why don't you join Fairy Tail since Gray is there?" Naruto asked as Ur shook her head to clear her ears. She could believe it, but it was pretty impressive to hear it. She could feel the overflowing power he had in his as it flowed into her.

"Mavrov and I have unpleasant history and I have some views that are against the guild code. That and Gray does not need me to look after him anymore, so it would be best that I go to a different guild. What guild do you belong to?" Ur asked as a hint of pink dusted her cheeks. Naruto had abs that full grown men would kill for, and he was only eighteen of she had to guess. "Oh... I'm from Fairy Tail as well, and I can ask Makarov to let you in. I am sure you would fit right in, you could even have your own room in the guild." Naruto offered as Ur thought it over. It sounded very nice, and if she joined a guild she could watch the kids of the guild grow and take part in their lives.

Maybe even teach them a thing or two about magic. "Tell me a little more about yourself and I might consider it." Ur said as she tested to see if he would give her information. She would not be with a guild that kept secrets. "I guess that's fair. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I was born in a country that I need to keep the location of secret for reason I can't tell you... I left on terms that aren't ideal. I came to this country recently and joined Fairy Tail about two or so years ago after arriving. I use **Sky God Slayer Magic, Earth God Slayer Magic, Fire God Slayer Magic, Lightning God Slayer Magic, and Water God Slayer Magic, Chakra and Ninjutsu"** he said.

"And I am what my people call a Sage. A man that is linked with nature and can call on it's strength to aid my own. I mastered this art to a level that surpassed my old perverted master, who was like the family I never had. My best friend is a demon of SSS-class strength that hates humans that aren't personally vouched for by me. My dream is to make Fairy Tail the best guild in the world, and then rebuild my clan and rebuild my village in this country." Naruto answered as honestly as he could, while telling half truths. "What are **Chakra** and **Ninjutsu**?" Ur asked in confusion. She had heard and read about over four hundred different kinds of magic, and had never even seen a mention of either of those.

"Chakra is the more powerful version of magic. While magic is made from your body filling your Eternano container with Eternano, Chakra is made inside the body by naturally combining both physical and spiritual energy, and has many uses. One of which is called ninjutsu, the art of manipulating chakra into the form you want. In the average case Chakra is three times more potent than magic, but in my case it is twenty times more potent. " he told Ur. Seeing her nod he continued a bit more "It can actually be used to power magic items as well." Naruto said as Ur listened with an extremely interest look on her face. "Do you know any other magic types?" Ur asked excitedly.

Naruto looked down in embarrassment. "Several actually. I can use Ice, Lava, Steam, Sand, Acid, Ink, and Clone." Naruto said sheepishly. "That sounds incredible, so I guess you have yourself a new guild member." Ur said nicely as Naruto looked to see how far he was. He was about an inch from her crotch and could see that she was a clean shaven woman. "I do wonder how the council is going to take you getting rid of the moon?" Ur asked herself as Naruto laughed. "They will likely send me an invitation to join the Wizard Saints again, and I have broken no rules. The person that requested this mission asked me to get rid of the moon, and the council is very fond of my way of doing things." he said.

This caused Ur to laugh a little bit, but Naruto continued to speak on what he knew "If they are as corrupt as I think they may be they are going to try and get me into a position of power to scare the other guilds into acting right. This world is run by Eternano, so the moon won't even be missed in the first place. Also I caused no property damage, and now there are more stars in the sky so this will increase my popularity." Naruto said getting a chuckle from the woman. The blonde shrugged his shoulders "They already know that I am in full control of my power, unlike my fellow Ace Gildarts." Naruto said fully confident he was right.

This council was to much like his old one in Konoha, and he knew how to get around them easily enough. "You sound sure of yourself there." Ur commented as she covered her exposed breasts and womanhood. Now all that was left were her legs, and the process would be complete. "I have dealt with these kinds of people. Also, once they find out that people can use the moon to make moon drip and unseal demons they will be glad that I destroyed it." Naruto said as Ur felt the confidence roll off of him. Then she felt something fill her body that was not suppose to be there. "I feel... stronger." Ur said as she felt the side effect of her... special unfreezing.

"That is because you now, unlike other mages, also have chakra in your body. Since I had to make parts of your body from scratch I needed to infuse you with my chakra, and now your body will make it's own. I will train you in how to use it later on." Naruto said with a shrug. "Sounds interesting." Ur said with a shrug of her own. The she felt herself fall forward and being caught by Naruto. Ur... was free once again. And with that he had freed the lovely maiden from her slumber and it was time to return to Fairy Tail.

* * *

-God Slayer spells Naruto will know-

 **Earth God Slayer Magic:**

 **Earth God's: Bellow**

 **Earth God's: Herculean Earth Strike (Creates Earthquake)**

 **Earth God's: Impenetrable Wall (Creates a Wall of iron hard earth not easily breached)**

 **Earth God's: Fissure Kick (Creates Fissure)**

 **Earth God's: Retrace (Repairs any damage done to landscape such as pollution, explosions ETC)**

 **God Slayer's Secret Art: Blessings of Mother Gaia (Lifts a large section of earth into the air before it falls down decimating a part of the landscape)**

 **God Slayer's Secret Art: Ground Gladius (Naruto raises a foot before it** **is slammed into the ground, raising the earth up into a sharp, gigantic spire with the appearance of a blade.)**

 **God Slayer's Secret Art:** **Rising Meteor (Naruto pulls his hands close to his body before pushing out and upwards over his head erecting an enormous star-shaped pillar from below his opponent. The pillar hits the target at an incredible speed, the force of which traps them against the pillar as it extends toward the sky.)**

 **God Slayer's Secret Art:** **Crushing Wave (Naruto extends his arm, imploding the ground beneath his opponent into a multitude of earthen chunks, which he uses to assault his target.)  
**

 **God Slayer's Secret Art:** **Prison Grip (Naruto clenches his fist, which causes floating chunks of earth to form a spherical prison around the target, immobilizing them.)**

 **God Slayer's Secret Art:** **Palm Flowing Strike (Naruto slams his palm on the ground, causing the earth to crumble.)**

* * *

 **Sky God Slayer Magic:**

 **Sky God's: Bellow**

 **Sky God's: Dance**

 **Sky God's: Boreas**

 **Sky God's: Shredding Wave (Similar to the Rasenshuriken with the exception of killing, but is more along the lines of perverse)**

 **Sky God's: Healing**

 **Sky God's: Second Sky Arrow**

 **Sky God's: Uprising Current (Creates a twister that throws the enemy into the air)**

 **God Slayer's Secret Art: Divine Uprising (Creates a series of twisters)**

 **God Slayer's Secret Art: Heavenly Gathering of Clouds**

* * *

 **Fire God Slayer Magic:**

 **Fire God's: Great Fire Annihilation**

 **Fire God's: Blast Wave Wild Dance**

 **Fire God's: Fireball**

 **Fire God's: Explosive Flame**

 **Fire God's: Scythe**

 **Fire God's: Kagutsuchi**

 **Fire God's: Supper**

 **God Slayer's Secret Art: Hell's Wrath (Creates several meteor's to fall from the sky encased in black flame's)**

 **God Slayer's Secret Art: Rebirth of Nirvana (Set's a large portion of the land on fire burning it to ash)**

* * *

 **Water God Slayer Magic:**

 **Water God's: Bellow**

 **Water God's: Water Prison**

 **Water God's: Severing Wave**

 **Water God's: Bellow (Enhanced Water God Bellow)**

 **Water God's: Tsunami**

 **Water God's: Impenetrable Sea-Wall (Creates thick wall of water)**

 **Water God's: Dragon (Water Dragon Bullet**

 **God Slayer's Secret Art: Water Wasteland (Flood's the area until everyone is underwater)**

 **God Slayer's Secret Art: Water God (Susanoo made of Water)**

 **God Slayer's Secret Art: Tornado of Water (Creates a spinning water vortex around Naruto. The water vortex acts both as a barrier and an attack.)**

* * *

 **Lightning God Slayer Magic:**

 **Lightning God's: Bellow**

 **Lightning God's: Lightning Blade (Kakashi's Raikiri)**

 **Lightning God's: Charged Particle Cannon**

 **Lightning God's 120 mm Black Lightning Cannon**

 **Lightning God's: Black Panther (Darui's Black Panther from the Anime)**

 **Lightning God's: Rain (Causes bolts of lightning to rain down from the sky in a destructive blast)**

 **God Slayer's Secret Art: Roar of the Thunder God (Creates large scale storm with massive damage causing effects)**

 **God Slayer's Secret Art: Cataclysm (Ten Tail's Cataclysm)**

 **God Slayer's Secret Art: Jewel of the Dragon Head (Allows Naruto to manipulate the weather and subsequent forces of nature, such as the flow of the wind, the tides of the oceans, the formation of the clouds, and the shifts made by the earth; allowing him to actually generate forth a storm of unparalleled magnitude.)**


	7. Going Nova

**New story enjoy. For the start of this chapter I will use a portion of the Anime episode when Igneel returns for his final battle against Acnologia so that is why it will seem so familiar.**

* * *

 _Summary: As the child of the almighty Fjord, Naruto has a lot of things to live up to, such as weild the hottest flames and make sure things don't burn away for nothing. However when his father suddenly leaves him without warning Naruto makes a vow to search the world and find him before moving forward in life. Follow the young blonde as he becomes the most he can be as the dragon slayer of the sun. Naruto x Minerva x Mira x Erza. Tag Team Naruto and Laxus_

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

 **-x791-Magnolia**

Naruto's chest hurt like never before. Why... why was his heart beating like a war drum. Was it because of Acnologia's arrival, or was it something more. However before he could ponder more on that **"Naruto..."** a voice he thought he would never hear again rang through his head, **"It's been to long my boy."** the voice said causing Naruto to gasp in shock before he turned to look around. "Fjord..." he said quietly. **"It must be you who defeats Zeref, but I have absolute faith that you are up to the task."** the revealed Fjord said. Naruto looked around frantically "Fjord... how can I hear your voice?" he asked as he looked around more.

Lucy gulped a bit. Why would Naruto be talking about his father at a time like this? Levy quirked a eyebrow "Fjord?" she asked him confused. Juvia shrugged "There's nobody else here." the blue haired girl said. She then looked at Naruto "Who are you talking to?" she asked him. Suddenly Naruto's stomach started to glow **"Fear not for I will deal with Acnologia."** Fjord's voice rang out to all of them shocking those present. The glow grows to encompass Naruto's entire body as he groans in pain. Lucy's eye's widen in shock. What was going on? What was happening to Naruto, and what was that glow surrounding his body?

Even the downed Laxus was being shown in the dark, and he was unconscious. Naruto gripped his stomach as a rush of memories entered his mind. Naruto was six when he managed to perfect his first Dragon Slayer technique. He and Fjord celebrated by going on a hunt together and having a fun time. The next was when he and Fjord were going over some notes on literature and culture where Naruto was smiling at the idea of learning. A new memory flashed by his mind where he and Fjord were just taking a day to relax and enjoy a day free of training. And then the final memory was the day he realized his father had left him without any warning.

With one final shout a pillar of light shot up from Naruto's body where it began to take shape. Lucy was thrown back by a small shockwave of power where she cried out in pain. Juvia crouched over Laxus as she tried not to fall back. Levy fell on her bum and winced as the winds grew stronger and stronger. Gajeel was openly gaping at what he was watching, and he was honestly confused at what he was seeing. Fjord's sorrow filled voice spoke gently **"I'm sorry son, but I never did leave you."** Fjord said to him as he finally began to take form. To say Fjord was large would be to try and tell the waves at a beach not to crash.

Fjord was absolutely humongous. The first thing they could al see clearly was a pair of golden arms reform out of the air. Next was the long winding tail that gave him incredible balance when he flew. The next thing to materialize was the dragons broad chest and neck showing that he was covered in bright scales. After that was the dragon's powerful wings that gave him the ability to fly around. Finally... he was free to the world around him. Fjord was a bright yellow and gold dragon easily comparable in size to Acnologia. His head is round and blunt with four large horns extending backwards protecting the top of his neck like a frill, but there is enough room for the golden mane of flames that comes down his back.

His feathery wings spread out widely, but also hold the capability to fold themselves in so they could close. Two long maxillary canines protrude from his lower jaw as a set of large tusks jut out from and curve around his jaw. The scapulars of his wings also feature large, spiked protrusions giving him a regal look, as he was the dragon of the sun he always looked regal even when tried not too. A mane of golden fire align's the dragon's spine from the back of his neck down to the tip of his long tail, while also extending to run from the scapulars of his arm down to the end of the elbows.

The burning mane also connects to his wings to make it look like they're on fire but in reality they just reflect from the actual mane of fire. his tail which, in itself, possesses spear-like tip can produce two blades to form what looked like a spear which he could use as an extra weapon to stab his enemy should he get pin down and unable to get himself free. His ears were fin shaped and both the claws and teeth looked to be made out of sharpened obsidian. His eyes, however were what drew the group of wizards attention. Fjord's sclera were a bright yellow while the iris glowed a ruby red, yet there was no malice in them.

Naruto looked up to his father in surprise as his father spoke once more **"In fact I've been closer than you ever could have guessed."** Fjord told his son. Lucy was looking at Fjord in shock. So this was Naruto's father. Levy had felt her jaw drop, but she just couldn't pick it up. Juvia was speechless at the sight before her as she never would have guessed that this dragon was on their side. Gajeel couldn't form words as he too was in shock at what he had just witnessed happen. A dragon had just come _out_ of a _human's_ body like a everyday thing was happening. The winds surrounding them died down as Fjord looked down at his son **"Please trust that all will be explained in time."** Fjord said to him.

He then looked up to the accursed dragon known as Acnologia. The Sun Dragon King growled **"Right now I must wipe the likes of Acnologia from this world."** Fjord said as he charged the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse. Acnologia charges a breath attack to rid the world of these pests. Today the last of the dragons would die, and nothing could stop him now. He was now the ruler of the world. Just as Acnologia began to release his powerful Breath Attack a dragon similar to Acnologia came out of nowhere and rams into Acnologia causing the magic to shoot across the sky lighting up the night.

The members of the Fairy Tail guild covered their eyes from the brightness, while the new dragon roared while he tried to keep Acnologia's head aimed away from the people below them. Fjord roars out **"Fight Naruto! Fight to live!"** Fjord tells his sons as Acnologia reels back from the unseen enemy that managed to push his attack off course. Acnologia shakes his head in anger at the sight before him... a dragon dare challenges him, _him_ to a fight. **"** _ **RRRRRAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH** **"**_ Fjord roars at Acnologia in challenge. **"RRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR"** Acnologia roars in return as the two dragons then try to slam each other out of the way creating massive blasts of air that cause the group of wizards hair to blow away.

A wide eyed Juvia looks at the spectacle in shock "I'm dreaming... I have to be." she says. Fjord rams his head down on Acnologia as the two start to dance about in the air in a battle of death. The two dragons then spin around and headutt each other before flying around a bit more. Naruto had tears in his eye's. He never thought he would see him again. He was crying for the first time in nearly ten years since he had hurt himself falling down the volcano and scraping his knee. Tears flowing freely he spoke "Your back..." he said crying. Naruto couldn't believe his eye's. His father had been sealed inside of him for the past seven, technically fourteen, years.

Lucy gulped as she looked at Fjord "That's him... the king of the dragon's..." she said quietly, although the dragon slayer heard him. Hell Naruto was still trying to comprehend what was going on. Just why did his father decide to reveal himself now instead of seven years ago on Tenrou. Although Gajeel and Natsu were still recovering they had heard her speak about the Sun Dragon King. It was at this time Anologia made his move and charged at Fjord. The sun dragon seeing this drew back and charged at Acnologia with high speeds where they met in a powerful headbutt. Growling at their enemy the two dragon's then proceeded to trade blows while roaring at each other in fury. Naruto was shaking with frustration. He then looked at his father "I can't believe it" he said in shock as he wiped the tears away.

Juvia looked at the ongoing battle with wide eyes "Fjord was inside him. How? Is that possible?" she asked watching the fight. Levy shrugged her shoulders and looked to Natsu and Gajeel "Maybe, do you guys have one?" she asked the two dragon slayers. Gajeel took a deep breath of air "Don't really know, but the pain's gone." he said. Natsu nodded in agreement "Yeah I don't feel as if my heart will explode any second now." he said in agreement. Meanwhile with another member of the Fairy Tail guild Wendy, she had just gotten up with a small gron. Her friend Carla looked at her "Wendy are you alright child?" she asked worriedly. Wendy smiled "Yeah, sorry about that." she said to her friend.

Doranbolt, a member of the Magic Council, kneeled down next to the thirteen year old "You had us worried a bit there." he said. Wendy smiled "Sorry Mest." she said before she looked to the fighting dragon's, "Carla what's happening?" she asked. **"RRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR"** Acnologia roars in challenge to the Sun Dragon King. **"** _ **RRRRRAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH** **"**_ Fjord roars at Acnologia in return accepting the challenge. Over with Cana, the resident alcoholic, she and several others watched the battle with wide eyes. Cana gulped as she watched them fight "Where did they come from? Who's side are they on?" she asked worriedly.

Vijeeter looked up curiously "Well the black on is obviously Acnologia." he said matter of factly. Reedus looked on with a worried expression "But what about the gold dragon?" he asked in fear. Vijeeter kept watching as he replied "Do I look like a dragon expert?" a bit heatedly. Macao narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he watched the battle of the king's "Guy's if I didn't know any better I'd say that gold dragon was fighting Acnologia." he said to them. His son Romeo shrugged "Well it's obvious that Acnologia is the enemy, but maybe this gold dragon's on our side." he said tossing a theory out there.

Cana voiced another thought that made all of them worried "And if he wins, will he turn on us?" she asked. Wakaba, the resident smoker of Fairy Tail, puffed on his cigar "We could really use his help." he said as he breathed out a cloud of smoke while watching the two monster's battle in the sky with the intent to kill. Over on the other side of the fallen Tartaros guildhall Erza, the Fairy Queen, who was at one point fighting against Kyoka, Goddess of the Slave Planet, looked up with everyone that was watching with wide eyes as well. Kyoka knew the power a dragon held, more so when it was Acnologia, and gulped "Why are they here?" she asked nobody in particular.

Erza shrugged her shoulder's "I honestly can't answer that one." she said. Naruto's Exceed partner Amaterasu looked up at the dragon with wide eyes as well while voicing her opinion "Wait a minute you don't think Acnologia's here to finish what he started back on Tenrou do you?" she asked worriedly. Her friend Pantherlily shook his head "I highly doubt that's the case, but if they keep this up there won't be any trace of Magnolia left." he said. Lector, who was a fellow dragon slayers Sting's friend looked on with a scared expression "So why'd they come back now?" he asked scared to death at the sight of the two dragon's.

His friend Frosch, who was partnered up with Sting's battle partner Rogue, quivered "And why are there two of them?" he asked. Happy shivered "Are they going to eat us?" he asked. Minerva, who had been forcefully transformed into a demon, looked up and shook her head "We're doomed, humans don't stand a chance when faced with the strength of a dragon." she said. Mira sat up and looked at the rampaging dragon's "Who's the dragon fighting Acnologia? Where'd he come from?" she asked softly. Fjord huffed out a small bout of golden flames surprising them. Erza's eyes widened as Amaterasu spoke "So he's a fire dragon!" she stated.

Erza spoke nervously "Is he..." she said trailed off not knowing if it was Igneel or Fjord who Naruto and Natsu claimed to use fire. Over where the Underworld King Mard Geer Tartaros stood he watched the two dragon's battling with a smirk "Dark Winged Acnologia... Sun Dragon King Fjord... your existence is nothing more than an obstacle I shan't tolerate any longer." he said as he placed a hand over his face. He smirked "So I have decided to make a slight change in my plans, and it is now it is you who shall be destroyed... Oh ye who is forgotten." he said before chuckling darkly. Lucy gulped "We're going to be okay aren't we?' she asked.

At this time Gajeel, Natsu, Levy and Juvia were standing next to each other watching the fight between the two dragon's. Gajeel shrugged "To be honest I'm not sure." he said before looking to Naruto, "What's going on Nova? I mean is that really Fjord? What was all that stuff about being inside you?" he asked. The Sun Dragon growled in frustration "I have no idea. He left, and I searched for so _long._ " he said clenching his fists. Juvia put a hand on the blonde haired teens shoulder "Naruto-san." she said in concern. The man removed her hand and stepped forward looking down with a growl. He then raised his foot and slammed it on the growl summoning his magic.

He blasted off on thruster's made of pure flame and flew at the two dragon's "DAD WE'VE GOTTA TALK NOW!" he roared at his father. Erza's eye's widened when she saw the trail of golden flames head up into the sky towards the gold dragon "What's he doing?" she asked shocked that he would do something like that. Amaterasu shot both hands into the air "Oh yeah!" she exclaimed. Happy danced around a bit "Go Naruto!" he cheered out. Fjord looked to the golden haired teen in shock as he flew at him. Naruto's eyes narrowed "HRGH" he growled loudly at the dragon. Fjord narrowed his eye's **"Naruto you fool I told you we'd talk later!"** the dragon growled at the dragon slayer as Naruto latched onto his wings.

Naruto shook his head no "Tell me now! Why'd you disappear and leave me? Oh and if you were inside me the whole time why didn't you say something?" he demanded. Fjord snorted at the dragon slayer. Naruto growled again "Do Wendy, Natsu and Gajeel have dragon's inside them too? And what happened that day, on July seventh the day you left me?" he demanded from his father. When his father didn't answer Naruto grew angry "COME ON YOU OWE ME!" he roared out. Acnologia charged forcing Fjord to fly higher while dislodging Naruto from his wing **"Enough of this nonsense Naruto!"** Fjord said frustratedly as he caught Naruto in his hand.

Lucy's eye's widened "Naruto!" she shouted out. Levy sighed in relief "That was close." she said. Gajeel growled "Quit distracting him!" he yelled. Natsu shook his hand "You made him space out!" he yelled. When Naruto looked down he had a eye close up of Acnologia charging him and his father. Fjord seeing how close the black demon was drew his head back filling it with sunfire. **"** _ **RRRRRAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH** **"**_ and spits forward a roiling hot flames from his mouth that surrounds the black dragon in the form of a large scale fireball. The sheer heat given off by the flames could be felt throughout the land as the Dragon King unleashed his rage on his enemy.

Lucy immediately covered herself as she felt she was going to boiled to death. These flames were hotter than the one's Atlas Flame created when he freed the Sun Village, "W-what the heck!" she said in shock. How did Naruto handle such temperatures? Levy immediately fell to her knees clutching her sides "I-it's s-so hot!" she exclaimed. Gajeel was feeling cold but he was mostly unaffected by the powerful element and stepped in front of her "Stay behind me." he ordered. Juvia could actually feel her body start to boil from the heat given off "T-this heat... it's causing me to boil." she stated as she tried to cool herself down.

Over where more members of the Fairy Tail Guild were a man named Elfman Strauss watched with large eyes "Seriously?! That's a manly dragon!" he said in shock. His baby sister Lisanna was sweating "That some serious heat!" she exclaimed. "Wha! We're in trouble! This is bad. Like really bad." Warren said really quickly as he looked at the dragon's attack on his enemy. "It feels like I'm in an oven, and we're standing way over here." Jet said as he wiped the sweat from his friend Droy nodded in agreement "It's hot!" he exclaimed as Fjord gave another roar while releasing more flames from his mouth. Cana winced from the heat of the flames "Such heat... It's as if the sun itself has fallen..." she ground out.

Macao pointed to the fireball "Oi look over there!" he yelled out. Romeo's eyes widened "Acnologia is suffering!" he exclaimed in shock. Wakaba nodded "I'd imagine he'd be helpless before the might of those flames." he said. Vijeeter nodded his head "Shouldn't we hide?" he asked while Reedus shook his head, "It's probably too late to do that." he said as he watched the fireball grow in size. The dragon's roar reached its apex and hurtled down towards the ground where it crashed with a loud ***BOOM*** before it expanded to be three times its original size causing them to look on in awe while it cratered the ground.

Erza's eyes widened in shock and awe "Amazing... that's the..." she trailed off as she watched the flames. However it was Amaterasu that finished as she and Happy spoke in unison "The Sun/Fire Dragon's Roar..." they whispered out in shocked awe. Lector's eyes went wide "Oh wow those flames are unbelieveable..." he stated. Frosch nodded his head "Fro thinks so too." the frog like cat stated. Pantherlily stood still "You're right about that." he said in complete agreement with his fellow exceeds. Minerva could only voice one word "Incredible..." rather quietly. Mira couldn't help but feel worried "That's the power of a dragon? He could destroy Magnolia..." she said with worry clearly in her voice.

His mouth still cold with smoke coming out of it Fjord looked down at his enemy. Naruto narrowed his eyes "So you killed him?" he asked his father. Fjord shook his head no **"Not at all, just wait and see."** he told the dragon slayer. And shortly after just as he said Acnologia was revealed from the smoke wrapped by his wings. Unfurling them he gave a loud roar. Lucy's eye's widened in shock "It had no effect!" she exclaimed in shock. Heck all of those who watched were still wide eyed. Levy gulped "So that fireball did nothing?" she asked. Gajeel growled "Seriously!" he growled in frustration. "How could he have survived those flames?" Juvia asked.

Amaterasu narrowed her eyes "Even though his whole body was enveloped by those flames, he hasn't suffered any damage to his body." she said. Pantherlily narrowed his eyes "He doesn't even have a scratch on his body and yet those flames, which could have utterly destroyed any other dragon, left no mark." he said. Happy shook in fear "Is Acnologia invulnerable?" he asked. Lector shook his head "I'm starting to think he's immortal." he stated. Erza narrowed her eyes "So how do you kill something that's both invulnerable, and immortal?" she asked. Minerva shook her head "All we can do is watch the battle unfold from here." she said.

Mirajane nodded in agreement "Let's hope for the best. That's all we can do right now." the white haired woman said. Acnologia flapped his wings and shot up from the ground and Fjord released more smoke from his mouth in excitement **"Oh yeah it's time to go nova."** he said with a wide grin spreading across his face. Fjord looked to his son **"Naruto I hate to say it but...** **you're being a pest."** he told the golden haired man. Naruto shook his hand in anger "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? YOU SURE HAVE A WEIRD WAY OF SHOWING THAT YOU MISSED ME!" he yelled at his father. Fjord ignored it **"I already told you we'll talk about everything later."** he told his son.

He then grew serious **"I've got a job I need you to do."** he told his son as Naruto grew serious. Naruto looked his father in the eye "What kind of job?" he asked. Fjord smirked **"You are in one of those guilds aren't you, well I'd like to officially hire you."** he said as he faced Naruto towards Mard Geer. **"Over there. Make sure you get a good look at that guy. See that book, that's the book of END."** he said. Naruto looked at Mard Geer "Ok so what do I do?" he asked. **"I want you to steal that book."** he told the dragon slayer. Naruto looked confused "Why do I have to be the one to do it?" he asked his father.

Fjord narrowed his eyes **"Because you're the only one who can Naruto. Plus he's the ringleader of all this fuss. That alone is a reason that you should have to want to fight him."** he said to Naruto. Naruto narrowed his eyes "He did all this." he growled. Fjord interrupted the dragon slayer **"Now listen you are not to open or destroy that book under _any_ circumstance, _just_ take it you understand?" **Fjord asked his son. Naruto looked to his father "Well how much does this pay?" he asked in return. Fjord's eyes widened **"What!"** he exclaimed in shock from hearing that come out of his son's mouth.

Naruto huffed "I work for a guild now I don't do these kind of things for free you know." he said to the dragon. Fjord sighed **"Very well, for payment I will tell you everything you wish to know."** he offered the dragon slayer. Naruto smirked "Sounds like a deal to me." he said accepting his father's offer. Fjord grunted **"Good... now go get that book, and take him down... Naruto!"** he said as he threw Naruto at the Etherious demon. Naruto ignited his feet and yelled back "You better keep your promise. Don't even think about going anywhere.' he yelled. Fjord turned back to his enemy and answered **"I won't..."** he told the man.

Naruto then roared "I'm going to hold you to that... NOW IT'S TIME FOR ME TO GO NOVA!" he roared out as he flew towards Mard Geer with the intent of retrieving the Book of END for his father so they could take down Zeref together. And with that the battle for END began. However to know how these circumstances came to be one must know the beginning...

 **July 6 x777**

Naruto groaned again as his father healed his wounds for the tenth time that week. The fifteen year old dragon slayer never thought trying to literally eat as much energy from the sun could do such a thing, but apparently it could. Having just unlocked the almighty dragonforce his father Fjord continued to put his body through hell with a training regimen from hell. To be honest Naruto never knew his body could experience such powers until now. Naruto huffed again as he collapsed to a knee before looking to his father breathing heavily as the effects of the dragonforce wore off and his magic drained from his body once again that day.

Fjord was a bright yellow and gold dragon easily comparable in size to Acnologia. His head is round and blunt with four large horns extending backwards protecting the top of his neck like a frill, but there is enough room for the golden mane of flames that comes down his back. His feathery wings spread out widely, but also hold the capability to fold themselves in so they could close. Two long maxillary canines protrude from his lower jaw as a set of large tusks jut out from and curve around his jaw. The scapulars of his wings also feature large, spiked protrusions giving him a regal look, as he was the dragon of the sun he always looked regal even when tried not too.

A mane of golden fire align's the dragon's spine from the back of his neck down to the tip of his long tail, while also extending to run from the scapulars of his arm down to the end of the elbows. The burning mane also connects to his wings to make it look like they're on fire but in reality they just reflect from the actual mane of fire. his tail which, in itself, possesses spear-like tip can produce two blades to form what looked like a spear which he could use as an extra weapon to stab his enemy should he get pin down and unable to get himself free. All in all a powerful looking dragon if he said so himself, then again his father was the literal embodiment of the sun.

Fjord lay on his stomach unfazed by any of the energy that was thrown around by the blonde dragon slayer **"Again!"** he ordered the dragon slayer. He was a stickler for perfection, and so far he had yet to perfect the abilities of his dragonforce. He gave a low groan as he forced his body to rise and look towards the sun. With that he began to eat and eat until he had forced his body to enter the dragonforce of its own free will. His already destroyed shirt was annihilated by the sheer output of magical energy. He was drawing energy from the sun, soaking up the warmth afforded him by his native element, allowing it to take its power as his own to use in battle.

Out here in the open with the sun shining down upon him and not so much as a single cloud to obscure it, Naruto was nearly invincible as long as he had the ball of flame in the sky. He drank deep of the sun's light, allowing its energy to swell through his soul, to burgeon his reserves to inhumane heights. Naruto's draconic power was tied to the sun itself. The higher it hovered in the sky, the greater his power grew. But this was something else beyond his Sun Drive, something tied to the pinnacle of his Dragon Slayer abilities. Whatever restraint Naruto had exercised vanished with starting to eat the power of the sun.

Tattered and battered, his formerly spiky hair grew long and jagged, spreading out behind him even as lightning surrounded his body due to the sheer amount of plasma surrounding his body. Suddenly a tidal wave of stygian darkness enveloped the already powerful fifteen year old blond. The earth quivered in fear, the air shook from the simple sight of the energy rising off his back and shoulders. It rose like a shroud around his body and engulfed him, coating the screaming slayer in an eerie, golden aura. Eyebrows vanished _banished_ by the sinister series of bright golden scales scrawling across his skin.

Erupting out of his back and body they clamored forth from his form like an infestation, churning and burning across his body, leaving unblemished skin beneath. "Not...enough!" Naruto grunted, his body bursting into brilliance. "Higher _... **HIGHER!"**_ he roared out. Azure flames bled from his body, the flames roaring high with intensity. And then, it was done. With a final, guttural scream of red-hot agony, sweat pouring down his brow, and out of every pore, the blonde's body burst shining with light as he transcended his mortal coil. It was like watching the rebirth of a phoenix. When the smoke finally deigned to clear, Uzumaki Naruto was gone.

When he emerged from the blackness, he was a dragon incarnate. Shimmering scales lined the length of either arm, flames licking at the edges of hardened skin. Clawed hands clenched in anticipation, this was something else that stood in his place. His body shone with otherworldly radiance, bright as the sun, rippling with heat and energy. Hair the color of pure gold glittered down his back leaving whiskered cheeks and an eyebrowless face exposed. His attire was, miraculously, intact despite the blue and black flames roaring over his shoulders and chest. It was an awe inspiring sight to behold as the blonde willed his body into the dragonforce.

He shifted, an almost imperceptible movement, and the earth eroded at his feet, cratering inward, in its haste to escape those blazing violet eyes, the unholy wrath held within them. Lightning crackled around his form, the air spitting and sizzling, from the friction his mere presence induced. Though humanoid in appearance, this creature could no longer be called human. Nor could the magical pressure rolling off his form. Fjord grinned " **Good now flow through the power of the sun and revel in its power as I have taught you to do, then used the dark flames of the sun to fuel the techniques I have taught you"** Sankingu stated to his blonde charge.

Naruto drew his head back **"Tairyū no Hoko** _(Sun Dragon's Roar)"_ Naruto called out before releasing a momentous wave of flame from his mouth. The trees that had already been burnt away due to his first use of the dragon force burned once again, though they were already burning, while the powerful flames of the sun spread out to do their duty of burning all things in their path away. Fjord nodded his head. The kid was good with using the dragonforce, but he wanted the teen to have absolute control over his fire so that he wouldn't burn away anything on purpose. After all the sun could both heal and destroy and he had to make sure it didn't go out of control.

Fjord nodded his head in acceptance **"Moving on as you have used that form to much, now release that form or else you burn up from within. "** Fjord told the blonde haired dragon slayer. Naruto complied and released his hold over the dragonforce while releasing a exhausted sigh. Fjord sighed **"It seems that you are ready. Tomorrow will be your final day with me and you will strike out on your own."** Fjord said to the blond. Naruto could feel his eyes widen in shock "What! Why?" he asked the dragon. Fjord sighed **"That is because you have learned everything I could possibly teach you my boy."** Fjord told the dragon slayer.

Naruto shook his head "No I don't want you to go. I'm sure there are things I can learn from you." he said clearly upset by the idea of his father leaving him. Fjord shook his head **"That's not true. You have learned more from me than I could ever hope for. You have mastered all your Dragon Slayer Secret Arts faster than what a normal human should be able to do. You are ready to move on with your life."** Fjord told his son. Naruto once again shook his head "But I don't want to go and I don't want you to leave father." Naruto said. Why didn't his dad understand that. He didn't want to leave he had so much more so learn.

Fjord leaned down **"How about you and I make a deal."** he offered the blonde teen. Naruto shrugged "Depends on the deal." he said to his father. Fjord chuckled **"Trust me you will like this deal. If you go out there in the real world and find yourself enjoying it then the knowledge of a thousand techniques shall flood your mind."** he offered. Naruto stopped sniffling and thought about it. A thousand techniques was a lot of techniques to know. Surely he could use most of them if he needed to. Naruto nodded his head "Alright I will, but you gotta promise if I ever need you you'll be here." he said.

Fjor nodded his head **"I promise."** Fjord said to he blonde. Naruto smiled "Well I might as well get some rest see you tomorrow morning before I leave alright pop." Naruto said to the dragon. Fjord nodded his head and gave a weak smile. He didn't like the idea that Zeref had come up with, but if it meant protecting the child he had been told would bring down Acnologia then he would gladly lie to him to make sure his destiny came to be. With that the two went inside the cave just as the sun set. When Naruto had fallen asleep he begun with what he had to do and gathered up the blonde in his claws before setting off towards the Eclipse gate to head forward in time.

 **September 23 x777**

Naruto was walking through the woods in search of his father. It was night out and he knew he should have found a place to sleep by now, but he wanted a bit more distance between him and whatever creatures were supposed to be following him. However what he didn't expect was to hear someone speaking "This forest will either strip you of your tears or it will strip you of your life. When your tears have dried and your soul is as hard as iron then you can return to the guild." a man's voice said rudely. Naruto had hidden behind a tree and watched as a man with his left arm in a sling walked away while someone much younger collapsed down to the ground.

Naruto waited until the man's footsteps faded away from his enhanced hearing and walked over to the person who appeared to be crying. He placed his hand on the young person's shoulders making said person jump in surprise. Looking at the person now Naruto could see it was a girl roughly the same age as him give or take a year. The girl gulped "W-Who are you?" she asked fearfully. Was this some kind of illusional spell? Naruto could see that her attire was ripped apart and sighed sadly "My name is Naruto, are you alright?" he asked her. He didn't want to leave her out here on her own where she had the potential to get hurt or worse.

The girl shook her head "No, my father wants me to become stronger for the guild. But I don't like the way he does things. H-he wanted me to take someone's life for no reason, and when I didn't he killed the man just for the heck of it. T-then he brought me out here and told m to lose my emotions and come back to the guild." she sobbed out. Naruto growled. What kind of parent did something like that to their child. Naruto looked at her "Well I say fuck him. If he wants some emotionless tool then he should look for other weaklings like himself. I mean why would letting a man live be such a bad thing?" he asked the girl.

The girl nodded her head "That's what I said, but he didn't listen to me saying only the strong are welcome in the guild." she told the blonde. Naruto shrugged "Well you know what. Forget him. You want to make sure something like that happens agin, then come with me." he said to her. The girl thought about what Naruto said for a moment before she made up her mind. She nodded "Alright I'll join you." she said. Naruto gave a large grin "Sweet." he said getting a small blush from the girl. She slowly stood up and gave a polite bow "My name is Minerva." she said as she introduced herself to the nice blonde who nodded back in return.

 **December 3 x777-Magnolia**

Naruto and Minerva had finally arrived at their destination... Fairy Tail. They were tired from their journey to the guild, bt from what they heard about it the trip was well spent. Walking into the guild they couldn't help but be amazed at how big it was. However they were brought out of their thoughts by the sound of someone coughing "Well hello youngsters." a voice said drawing their attention. Naruto looked back followed quickly by Minerva and saw a short old man wearing a black track suit and cap. Naruto gave a wave "Hi old man." he said getting a elbow in the ribs for such a response. She looked to the man "Hello Makarov-sama." she greeted the old man.

Makarov chuckled "So what brings you two here today?" he asked them curiously. Minerva rose from her bow "We have come to join the guild if you would allow it." she said. Naruto humphed before saying "You know all you had to say is let us join right?" while looking to Minerva. The young woman looked to the dragon slayer "But it's only right to show proper respect to elders, especially a Wizard Saint." she retorted to the blonde. Naruto waved her off "Bah who cares about proper etiquette at this day and age?" he asked rhetorically. Makarov chuckled "Well it seems we have a bit of a standoff with you two, but before that how about we get your marks first?" he asked calmly.

The two quit their banter and nodded their heads as Makarov walked over to a bar and pulled out a magic stamper. He then looked to the two youngsters and grinned "So where do you want your guild mark and what color would you like for it to be in?" he asked them. Naruto motioned for Minerva to go first and she stepped forward and lifted up her shirt while pulling her pants down a bit "On my left waist in turquoise please." she said and Makarov placed the marker. The old man pulled the stamper away to reveal the bright blue mark and he nodded to himself and looked to Naruto "Well now how about you? Where do you want your mark and what color would you like it to be?" he asked the blonde.

Naruto lifted his shirt and pointed to the middle of his chest "In the center of my chest in gold please." he said as Makarov complied to place the golden haired kids mark on his chest. After a few seconds Makarov removed the marker to reveal the bright yellow mark of Fairy Tail. Makarov put the stamper away and looked to the two teenager's "Now I must know what kind of Magic you use if you are to stay within Fairy Tail, I'm not asking for your life story just magic." he said to them. NAruto grinned "I am the son of the almighty Sun Dragon Fjord and I use Sun Dragon Slayer Magic." he said in pride. Makarov looked a bit surprised. A human claimed to be raised by a dragon, impossible.

Makarov shook off his surprise and nodded his head "Well that sounds very powerful, anything else you would like to share?" he asked the teen. Naruto grinned "Unless you want to die of surprise then I have to keep some secrets." Naruto said cheekily. Makarov then looked to Minerva "And what about you young lady, what kind of magic do you use?" he asked Minerva who had grown nervous. She looked to her feet "I-I use Territory." she said to the old man. Makarov nodded his head "Brilliant type of magic you have my girl." he told her. Minerva looked up in surprise "You find it brilliant?" she asked hesitantly and Makarov nodded his head to the young woman.

"Well of course all magic is brilliant in its own way. Territory is a spacial type of magic that allows the user to bend space to their will so it makes it a powerful magic." he told her with a chuckle. It was at this time a new voice made itself known "Oi gramps I'm back from my mission." a voice said drawing the two newcomers to Fairy Tail's attention. The teen in question was a couple of years older then Naruto and Minerva and he and wore a gold shirt with a black long sleeved shirt underneath. His pants were black in color and he wore a pair of headphones on his ears. He also had bright blonde hair and a distinctive scar that looked like a bolt of lightning on his right eye.

This was Laxus Dreyer the grandson of Makarov and he was one of the upcoming wizards of Fairy Tail. Makarov looked to his grandson with a beaming smile "Ah there you are Laxus, you came by just in time for two new members to join the guild." he told Laxus happily. Laxus looked to the blonde and the girl beside him and gave a wave "Sup." he said to the two of them. Naruto grinned "Yo." he replied to Laxus with a grin. Laxus stuck his hand out to Naruto and the blonde shook it "Names Laxus Dreyer and I'm the old man's grandson. The three behind me are Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen." Laxus said as he introduced himself to naruto and Minerva.

Naruto nodded his head as Laxus shook Minerva's hand "Names Naruto and this here is my friend Minerva, we just joined the guild." he said to Laxus who nodded his head. "So I heard you use Sun Dragon Slayer Magic and were raised by a dragon. Not to be rude but aren't dragon's supposed to be fake or extinct?" he asked Naruto. Said dragon slayer shook his head "Nah my dad ain't dead, and he found me when I was little and trained me to use Dragon Slayer Magic." he told Laxus. Laxus nodded his head "Does that mean you can eat the sunlight to get your energy back?" he asked Naruto curiously. Hey it wasn't everyday one met a person claiming to be raised by a dragon.

Naruto nodded his head "Yeah and I can also eat fire too."he said nodding his head. Laxus smirked when he heard this "Well how about we have a spar to see just how powerful your magic is." the Dreyer said to Naruto. Naturally this shocked everybody as Laxus never like to spar against anybody except his Thunder God Tribe, but then again he had taken a interest in the blonde dragon slayer the second he saw him and sensed his Magic Power. There was something that screamed 'rival' and he wanted to see just why this happened. He never felt so ready to fight in his life until he saw the blonde, well fellow blonde, and it screamed to fight against Naruto.

For those who could sense Magic Power they would already know Naruto was brimming with power. Laxus however was already naturally powerful as he was Makarov's grandson so it was a shock to see him act like so. Naruto nodded his head with a smirk on his own face "I don't see why not, so let's get wild." he said to his fellow blonde. Makarov nearly had a heart attack when he heard this, as he didn't like the sound of it already, and he could actually feel his soul leaving his body. The ace of the guild Gildarts Clive smirked "It seems we have another rivalry already being made eh old man." the man smirked at the Master of the guild who shuddered in fear.

Cana quickly went over and collected a bucket for wagers and followed the crowd out of the guild to watch the fight. Freed enchanted a barrier to contain the two blondes inside so they wouldn't hurt anyone with the backlash. He looked between the two "Alright the rules of the match are set up like so. The first to give up, fall unconscious, or run out of magic power are the loser while of course the victor is the one left standing. I have erected a barrier to contain both your magic and you so only you two can stay inside the barrier while nobody else may enter to run interference with your spar. Make it a clean fight gentlemen." he told the two blondes before he walked back to the crowd.

Cana finished gathering the wagers and spoke up "Alright the bet's are all in and placed let's get this show on the road." she said before taking out a bottle of apple juice and chugging it down in a single go. One could easily see just what she would be doing in the near future, and she dressed like a little lady. Minerva looked at Naruto "Do your best alright Naruto." she said. Bickslow and Evergreen looked to their leader "Kick his ass Laxus." Evergreen cheered out. Bickslow grinned "Yeah show this kid who's top dog." he said while his doll mimicked him by saying **"Top dog, top dog!"** in unison which honestly creeped a few of the viewers out a bit.

Looking at their opponents the two just stood still facing each other for a few seconds before they both practically vanished from sight. However they didn't stay invisible to the naked eye for long and quickly met in the middle with their fists clashing against each other. Laxus coated his foot in lightning and sent it at Naruto's head, while Naruto blocked the lightning enhanced kick with his own forearm. He wouldn't say it aloud, but there was something familiar with ho Laxus's Magic worked. It was almost like his own, but with lightning instead of sunfire. If his assumptions were correct, then he indeed picked a worthy rival to fight against against.

The two drew back a bit to recover before they were at each other's throats again. Laxus rearing back a fist coated in yellow lightning magic, smiling at Laxus's straight forward attack he rapidly brought his forearm up in a guard position, channelling magic into it to strengthen his muscles and bones as he did so. The punch crashed into his arm and sent him flying backwards, static running over his body as he flew back. Naruto leaned back rolling with the momentum the force of the attack caused, flipping around as he flew back the blond easily landed on his feet and with a shrug of the shoulders he shook of the static electricity running through his body.

A dust and rock explosion went up around Naruto as he landed. Outside the dust cloud, Laxus used his lightning magic to turn his body into pure lightning as he flashed into away from the spreading dust cloud via one of his lightning bolts. He had learned enough from the previous two fights to know that letting his guard down around Naruto was a sure way to lose. Naruto sent his flame encased fist into Laxus's gut just as Laxus sent his own lightning encased fist into Naruto's gut. This sent the two blonde's flying in the opposite direction where they both crashed into the barrier with a grunt. However they didn't stay still for long.

Naruto drew his head back as his golden magic seal appeared in front of his mouth **"Tairy** **ū no Hoko** _(Sun Dragon's Roar)"_ Naruto called out loudly as he released a powerful wave of fire out of his mouth towards Laxus. Laxus seeing no other way to avoid the wave of fire in turn drew his own head back in a similar way to Naruto **"Rairy** **ū no Hoko** _(Lightning Dragon's Roar)"_ Laxus called out as he released a beam of electricity out from his mouth where the two elements clashed in the center with a large explosion. Naturally seeing Laxus use Dragon SLayer Magic shocked everyone there as they didn't know the blonde Dreyer had such a ace up his sleeves.

When the smoke settled Laxus shook his head "You released that on purpose didn't you? Seeing as the attack was to large to dodge by going to the side and it was so high up I couldn't jump over it you knew I wold have no choice but to reveal that." the blonde lightning user stated. Naruto shrugged "No I was acting on a hunch. There was something about you that seemed familiar to me so I opted to use a powerful breath attack to see if my hunch was correct, and as it stands it was indeed correct." Naruto told the lightning dragon slayer. Laxus shook his head "Well unlike you I can't claim to have been raised by a dragon as I have a dragon lacrima implanted inside my body." he told Naruto.

Naruto shrugged "Doesn't matter, this fight is just getting started." he said. The sudden build of magic under his feet was to sudden to dodge. Eyes widening in surprise he caught a brief glimpse of a golden yellow magic circle glowing beneath his feet before he was flung several feet into the air, lightning surging through his body. Arching his back in agony Naruto forced himself to focus despite the pain. Honestly it wasn't that bad compared to some of the stuff he'd had to go through today. Closing his eyes Naruto focused on sensing where Laxus was. Finding him about twenty metres away right where he'd sent him flying Naruto almost snorted despite the pain.

Even when he was being underhanded Laxus was being straightforward. His hand lashing out Naruto sent a wave of gravity straight him. Forced to chose between keeping the spell going and getting hit or dodging and releasing the spell Laxus chose the later. Diving out the way. As the lightning round him dissipated Naruto twisted his body round till he was facing Laxus hands raised in a trumpeting motion directly in front of his mouth and enchanted another attack **"Tairy** **ū no Hoko** _(Sun Dragon's Roar)"_ Naruto called out loudly. With that a swirling mass of golden flame blasted down towards the taller blonde. The magic powering deep into the ground sending dirt and rock flying into the air.

"I know it wasn't nearly enough to beat him, but I know I got him," Naruto muttered from his position. He knew that Laxus's magic was lacking in a defensive repertoire and hoped catching him off guard would prevent him counteracting the attack with one of his own. But, it was he that was caught off guard when he caught sight arch of lightning heading straight for him. " _How in the hell did that miss?"_ Naruto thought to himself. Sending a blast of his magic towards it he was surprised when the lightning went straight through it. " _Wait a minute..."_ he thought as he dodged left and spun round to gaze at the lightning that was heading back towards him.

" _That's not lightning thats… thats Laxus! Laxus is the lightning itself!"_ he thought to himself in frozen with disbelief it was instinct that got him out the way. Forcing himself upwards to the sky with his sunfire and sending a blast of flame straight at the body of lightning flying beneath him only to remember something that would have had him cursing like a sailor had the situation allowed it. Lightning wasn't affected by gravity. Solidifying into human form Laxus smirked at him. Then a hail of blue and yellow lightning bullets were raining down on him. Naruto endured the rain of electricity as his flames blocked and burned away most of them so he was relatively unharmed.

Bracing himself beneath his shield of flame he was unsurprisingly forced to ground as the majority of his concentration was taken by maintaining the shield against an attack it wasn't really made for. It left little room for much thought beyond the obvious things a mind would be doing at this point, swearing up and down, cursing the speed of lightning attacks wishing an end to Laxus's existence and in general just hating the world. Yeah, his mind was much to busy to handle both. Forced once again to his knees Naruto felt a sense of deja vu, only this time he felt far more like he was on the losing end of the fight.

Gritting his teeth he held on through the attack letting it fall with relief when the wave of bullet like lightning finally subsided. His relief was short lived, however, when he was immediately set upon by Laxus who caught him unawares, covering his attack in the cloud of dust hovering in the air. With a hard punch to the jaw he was sent hurtling straight into a rock across the open area. Naruto had barely gotten his eyes seeing straight again when he was welcomed to the sight of a fist heading straight towards his face. Ducking his head out the way he kicked off the rock, twisting round just in time to see Laxus shatter a large portion of the rock to nothing.

Laxus then drew his head back **"Rairy** **ū no Hoko** _(Lightning Dragon's ROar)"_ the large blonde called out before releasing another large beam from his mouth towards Naruto. Naruto drew his own head back and called out **"Tairy** **ū no Hoko** _(Sun Dragon's Roar)"_ and released a blast of flames from his mouth to intercept the lightning. Their spells met in the centre. It was clear upon meeting though that Naruto's would overpower the lightning attack. Not only due to greater experience with the attack, but also due to the combination style of his roar which made it equal in power to two dragon roars though that also meant it took more power.

Returning to his earlier plan of attack Laxus dodged out the way in a flash of lightning and glared at Naruto. Naruto wasn't entirely sure why he would be that angry though. Excluding the fact that his dragon roar overpower Laxus's this fight had been quite one sided and not in his favour. If you didn't take into account his earlier sneak attack kick to Laxus's side then he hadn't even landed a hit. As far as he was concerned Laxus had no reason to be irritated. Naruto watched as Laxus drew on more of his magic. Laxus's canine teeth began to elongate appearing much more like Naruto's always did. His body hunched forward slightly as his muscles bulged and grew beneath his tanned skin.

Scales grew up his arms in dark line patterns as his magical power flared round his body in arches of lightning he could hear crackling from the other side of the crater. Resisting the urge to give in when he felt Laxus's power escalate. It really wasn't fair how the lacrima made achieving that state so much easier. But then again Naruto had already achieved such a state from his own training and smirked "So we are both going all out are we, very well." Naruto said as he looked up to the sun. Out here in the open with the sun shining down upon him and not so much as a single cloud to obscure it, Naruto was nearly invincible as long as he had the ball of flame in the sky.

He drank deep of the sun's light, allowing its energy to swell through his soul, to burgeon his reserves to inhumane heights. Naruto's draconic power was tied to the sun itself. The higher it hovered in the sky, the greater his power grew. But this was something else beyond his Sun Drive, something tied to the pinnacle of his Dragon Slayer abilities. Whatever restraint Naruto had exercised vanished with starting to eat the power of the sun. Tattered and battered, his formerly spiky hair grew long and jagged, spreading out behind him even as lightning surrounded his body due to the sheer amount of plasma surrounding his body.

Suddenly a tidal wave of stygian darkness enveloped the already powerful fifteen year old blond. The earth quivered in fear, the air shook from the simple sight of the energy rising off his back and shoulders. It rose like a shroud around his body and engulfed him, coating the screaming slayer in an eerie, golden aura. Eyebrows vanished _banished_ by the sinister series of bright golden scales scrawling across his skin. Erupting out of his back and body they clamored forth from his form like an infestation, churning and burning across his body, leaving unblemished skin beneath. "Not... enough!" Naruto grunted, his body bursting into brilliance.

"Higher _... **HIGHER!"**_ he roared out. Azure flames bled from his body, the flames roaring high with intensity. And then, it was done. With a final, guttural scream of red-hot agony, sweat pouring down his brow, and out of every pore, the blonde's body burst shining with light as he transcended his mortal coil. It was like watching the rebirth of a phoenix. When the smoke finally deigned to clear, Uzumaki Naruto was gone. When he emerged from the blackness, he was a dragon incarnate. Shimmering scales lined the length of either arm, flames licking at the edges of hardened skin. Clawed hands clenched in anticipation, this was something else that stood in his place.

His body shone with otherworldly radiance, bright as the sun, rippling with heat and energy. Hair the color of pure gold glittered down his back leaving whiskered cheeks and an eyebrowless face exposed. His attire was, miraculously, intact despite the blue and black flames roaring over his shoulders and chest. It was an awe inspiring sight to behold as the blonde willed his body into the dragonforce. He shifted, an almost imperceptible movement, and the earth eroded at his feet, cratering inward, in its haste to escape those blazing violet eyes, the unholy wrath held within them.

Lightning crackled around his form, the air spitting and sizzling, from the friction his mere presence induced. Though humanoid in appearance, this creature could no longer be called human. Nor could the magical pressure rolling off his form. Naturally seeing the younger blonde literally eat the light of the sun shocked them as they thought it was a ruse was surprising, but what was more so was when he released an explosion of power from his smaller frame that easily matched Laxus's own power. Laxus smirked "Alright Naruto from this day forward I declare you my rival. Nobody has ever matched me like this so I declare you my eternal rival." Laxus said to Naruto.

Naruto nodded his head "Same to you, although I've never fought anyone before." he said with a shrug of his shoulder's. With no other words to speak to each other the two dragon's jumped at each other. The two met in the middle with their fists clashing in between them. Naruto swung his foot at Laxus, however Laxus simply blocked it with his forearm. He then grabbed Naruto's leg and threw him across the building. Naruto rights himself in the air and slams his feet into the wall to stop him from going any further. Laxus suddenly flashed in front of him with a fist surrounded in lightning drawn back ready to strike him in the face.

Naruto allowed the man's fist to connect, but the only thing that his punch managed to do was strip some of the scales that covered his face off. Naruto grabs Laxus's hand and then swings up over his head bringing Laxus over his head before slamming him down into the ground with an explosion of rock. Naruto then jumps back avoiding several bolts of lightning. " **Rairyu Hotengeki** _(_ _Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd)"_ Laxus yells out. Laxus then raises his hands and forms lightning between them, forming a very large trident out of it. Looking at the sun dragon slayer he then hurled this gathered energy at Naruto.

When the attack lands on the blonde, Naruto is pushed out of the barrier behind him in an explosion of lightning that destroys the wall behind the two causing the wall to start collapsing in on itself. Naruto stands up revealing his form. Although he was bleeding a bit, Naruto was relatively unharmed. Naruto looked at Laxus "Let's get wild." he said and then vanished. However Laxus didn't expect the blonde to reappear in front of him and then land a powerful uppercut on his chin. However the uppercut was more powerful than any of them, even the crowd, thought as it shattered the ground and windows of the surrounding buildings.

Laxus shot up to the sky where he was quickly followed by Naruto. Naruto reappeared above Laxus with a leg held high where he then strikes Laxus in his chest and sends him flying away. To those watching it was like watching a ball of golden energy swatting a immobile Laxus with ease. Cana was wide eyed "They're both flying!" the young brunette exclaimed in shock. Makarov nodded his head "As users of such a powerful magic it was highly likely they had this ability to begin with." the elder said sagely. "RARGH!" Laxus roared as he released his breath attack towards Naruto. Naruto quickly dodged out of the way of the electricity and flew at Laxus with high speeds.

NAruto appeared above Laxus with his foot encased in golden flames **"Tairy** **ū no Kagizume** _(Sun Dragon's Talon)"_ Naruto called out as he swung his foot down at Laxus. Laxus however blocked it with his arms which were covered in electricity which created a large explosion of fire and electricity. Minerva was watching in awe at the sight of two slayer's fighting with their full power and how much damage their short fight had caused. It was nothing short of amazing in her young mind. She gulped a bit as she watched the two of them fight _"As dragon slayer's they both have the ability to call on the power of the mythical creatures to fight as they choose. Which means that two wizards that have the power to slay dragon's are literally duking it out in a display of their power."_ Minerva thought to herself.

She knew Naruto was powerful, and Laxus even more so due to who his grandfather was, but she never imagined that he would be this powerful. Naruto and Laxus traded blow after blow creating powerful shockwaves with each strike they made against each other's flesh. **"Tairy** **ū no Hoko** _(Sun Dragon's Roar)"_ Naruto called out loudly. Laxus flashed out of the way and appeared before his fellow blonde with a fist drawn back **"Rairy** **ū no Tekken** _(Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist)"_ Laxus yelled out as he threw the fist towards Naruto. However Naruto easily blocked the strike with his palm as he redirected it away from him.

Naruto swung his leg up towards Laxus and struck him in the head and sent him flying once again. However Laxus just blitzes back in front of him with his head reared back in a way Naruto knew all too well. **"Rairy** **ū** **no Hoko** _(Lightning Dragon's Roar)"_ Laxus roars out as he gathers lightning in their mouth and releases it in the form of a concentrated, destructive blast, capable of destroying everything in a wide area in front of him. But since he is right in front of him, Naruto, the blonde takes the strike head on sending Naruto crashing into the ground with a loud boom shaking the surrounding buildings while kicking up a cloud of dust.

Standing up with a bit of steam coming off his face Naruto smirks at the man's attempt to beat him. Naruto then looks up to see the man dive bombing him as he held a fist drawn back once more. "It's over Naruto now say goodnight! **Rairy** **ū** **no Tekken** _(Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist)"_ he yells out loudly. Naruto turns around and somehow swings his burning fist just in time for the gigantic blonde to be sent flying out of the area. Naruto ignites his feet and charges after Laxus and draws a fist back before striking at the same time Laxus did causing a large explosion of power to emit from the contact between their fists which then threw the two back.

Naruto regained his balance in the air just as Laxus managed to do the same **"** **Tairy** **ū no Bakufū Ranb** **ū** _(Sun Dragon's Blast Wave Wild Dance)"_ Naruto yells out as he releases a even bigger sea of flames from his mouth. Suddenly much to Laxus as well as everybody's shock the giant sea of flame starts to shift into a blaze drawn into a spiral when the blonde dragon slayer expands his stomach, which was attempting to engulf his opponent in a massive vortex, giving Laxus no chance to escape, leaving him to suffer and burn. Laxus covers his body in lightning once again and charges towards the flames.

He then starts to fly right through the flames as he tries to destroy the blonde. Laxus then blitzed away and appeared over Naruto's head hen raised both her hands and clapped them together then enchanted them with lightning once more. **"Rairy** **ū** **no Agito** _(Lightning Dragon's Jaw)"_ he roared and brought his hands down upon Naruto's head sending him crashing back into the ground. Naruto stands quickly and narrows his eyes at Laxus. Igniting his feet Naruto took to the sky once again where he met Laxus in the middle to trade blows. Naruto narrows his eye's at Laxus. Igniting his feet Naruto took to the sky once more.

The two dragon slayers begin another slugfest causing loud crashes to be heard as they trade blow after blow to the other dragon slayer hoping to win. Laxus drew his head back and roared loudly "RARGH" and released a gigantic bolt of electricity from his mouth towards Naruto. Naruto drew his own head back **"Tairy** **ū no Hoko** _(Sun Dragon's Roar)"_ Naruto yelled as he released a wave of flame from his mouth at Laxus. Colliding the two elements released a large explosion that lit up the cloudy sky. Laxus takes the opportunity to blitz away where he appears in front of his fellow blonde with a grin upon his face.

Laxus clasps his hands together and raises them above his head and shout's **"Rai** **ry** **ū no Agito** _(Lightning Dragon's Jaw)"_ and then slams his clasped hands down on top of Naruto's head which sends him crashing to the ground hard. This also causes several large rock formations to break up as Naruto impacts the ground. Naruto ignores the pain throughout his body and rises to his feet once again to face Laxus. Naruto draws upon more magic causing the earth beneath his feet to turn into molten slag as he eyes Laxus from the ground. Drawing his head back Naruto gives a yell of **"Tai** **ry** **ū no Hoko** _(Sun Dragon's Roar)"_ and releases another sea of flame from his mouth.

Laxus dodges the large quantity of flame taking his eyes off of Naruto. Naruto smirks and takes to the sky once again as he appears above Laxus with his own hands clasped just as Laxus had before. Naruto slams his flaming hands down on the man's head sending him down towards the ground. Laxus however recovers and blitzes towards Naruto where the two dragons start to trade blows. To the members of Fairy Tail on the ground they could hardly believe that Naruto was taking Laxus on and equalling him in power. Naruto and Laxus met with their fists colliding once again sending large amounts of energy through the air.

 **"Rai** **ry** **ū** **no Hotengeki** _(Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd)_ " Laxus yelled as he raised both of his hands in the air at his sides and generates more electricity between his opened mirroring palms. This lightning is rapidly shaped into the form of a massive spear composed of lightning in the form of a trident. He then threw it toward Naruto who flew up higher to escape the powerful electricity. Both of them were suddenly engulfed in their own energy and jumped away from each other then charged again, but Naruto instead of meeting in the middle soared up into the sky once again. Seeing this Laxus activated his Lightning body once more before he flashed in front of Naruto.

They reached at each other a second time, Naruto's hand blocking his forearm while Laxus's feet were tangled from trying to deliver as many attacks to him as he could as Naruto landed once more. Naruto flipped back as Laxus narrowly delivered a crescent kick to his head. Naruto balanced himself on his hands while spinning his feet back around as Laxus flashed behind him. Laxus managed to avoid Naruto's foot swipe, then tried to sweep the blonde off of his hands, only for him to push off the ground and dodged it then the blonde charged quickly caught Naruto guard off in result he got black lightning fist placed on his stomach sending him crashing through several tree's tearing the land up even more.

Laxus smirked "You ready to give up Naruto?" he asked his fellow blonde. Naruto returned th smirk "Not on your life Laxus." he responded to the lightning dragon slayer. Naruto then jumped making a large crater and reappeared above Laxus with his foot raised in the air. "It's over Laxus!" Naruto hollered as he then swung his foot down upon Laxus's chest sending him down to the ground and created a large crater from the impact. Laxus coughed up some blood from the hit and he stayed down... unable to move his body. _'H-How? His hit's are even stronger than mine? O-Only with few attacks and they've already damaged me like this! W-What is he?'_ Laxus thought.

Naruto then grabbed the man's leg and spun so fast Laxus couldn't think. Naruto then threw Laxus to the nearby boulder that was near them but before he could be planted in the barrier Naruto appeared in front of him. " **Tai** **ryū** **no** **Enchu** _(Sun Dragon's Elbow)_ " Naruto called out and he gave Laxus a strong elbow strike making him cough up more blood and planted him deeply into the boulder where he then landed a bit away from Laxus's now immobile form. "It's over now Laxus..." Naruto said to the man he had defeated. With that the barrier that Freed had erected fell and everyone cheered. Laxus looked at Naruto "Oh yeah you're my rival." the man said. Naruto smirked "Wouldn't have it any other way." he said. And thus the team of Lightning and flame was born.

* * *

 **That's a wrap so leave a review and I will see you later. Oh and** **just to point out as a small spoiler Acnologia will die in the Tartaros Arc as I never liked how that worked. Explanation-He ripped out the souls of the dragon's and turned into a dragon. I don't like this idea so I am not having it happen so in this story the dragon's are fully alive though they are sealed inside their dragon slayer's.**

 **here are the Spell's Naruto will know-**

 **Sun Dragon's: Hard/Iron/Breakdown/Demolition Fist**

 **Sun Dragon's: Roar**

 **Sun Dragon's: Talon**

 **Sun Dragon's: Wing Attack**

 **Sun Dragon's: Sword Horn**

 **Sun** **Dragon's: Crushing Fang**

 **Sun Dragon's: Great Fire Annihilation**

 **Sun Dragon's: Blast Wave Wild Dance**

 **Sun Dragon's: Brilliant Sun (Like Natsu's Brilliant Flame except with Blue Flames)**

 **Sun Dragon's Solar Body (Think Laxus's Lightning body but with flames instead)**

 **Lightning Sun Dragon's: Roar**

 **Lightning Sun Dragon's: Hard/Iron/Breakdown/Demolition Fist**

 **Lightning Sun Dragon's: Brilliant Sun (Same as Natsu's Lightning Flame dragon's Brilliant Flame)**

 **Lightning Sun Dragon's: Lightning Fire Blast Wave Wild Dance**

 **Dragon Slayer's Secret Art-**

 **-Hell's Wrath**

 **-Rebirth of Nirvana**

 **-Exploding Blade of Darkness**

 **-Lightning Sun Phoenix Blade**

 **-Lightning Sun Exploding Blade**


	8. Slayer of the Apocalypse

**New challenge up I hope you enjoy**

* * *

 _Summary: It's after the battle against Grimoire Heart and Naruto is exhausted. However can he keep up the fight when the Dragon of the Apocalypse comes to kill them? Calling upon his full power he will push his limits to the point they burst, but what about everyone else? How will they take the fact that their friend and several of the women of Fairy Tail's lover being more powerful than what they originally thought him to be? Naruto x Mira x Erza x Cana x Yukino_

* * *

Team Tenrou had beaten the dark guild know as Grimoire Heart. Hades had been killed by Zeref himself before he departed the island with a final word of Acnologia. Naruto Uzumaki, a prominent member of Fairy Tail and a user of lost arts sighed. He had defeated Hades after a hard battle before the man scuttled away to search for Zeref. However Naruto could't help but have a sinking feeling in his gut. The reason being was what Zeref had said... Acnologia. He had read anything and everything he could when he arrived in this dimension after he had been transported here by Kaguya's last technique that had luckily killed her before she could kill him off.

He had read that Acnologia was one of if not the most powerful dragon alive in this world. It wasn't that he was scared of some overgrown lizard that just flaunted his power around, and he had seen the wounds on Gildarts' body when he came back and he was surprised at how close the man was close to dying with just a mere encounter. A hand on his shoulder's drew his attention causing him to look up at his lover, or at least one of them, and he smiled "Hey Mira-chan." he greeted the lovely white haired Take-Over sorceress with a wave. Mira was one of the first people that he had met when he first arrived in this world and treated him nicely.

He had saved her sister Lisanna from her rampaging brother Elfman, and they had quickly brought him up to speed on where he was and what was what and all the things he needed to know. Mira smiled at her lover "Naruto-kun is something wrong?" she asked him. He wouldn't admit it but Mira was one of the few people who could understand what went through his mind with the exception of Erza and Cana. However before he could answer a loud roar shook the sky. "Do you hear that?" Natsu shouted as he looked around for the source. Gajeel shook his head "More like feel," Gajeel said looking around. "Something is coming. I can feel it." he said.

"Me too," Natsu said. "What are you guys talking about?" Happy asked a bit shakily. Gildarts gripped his missing arm a bit "This feeling..." Gildarts started a bit fearfully. "It is the same as back then," he said. Naruto narrowed his eyes. So Zeref was right, Acnologia was coming here. "Acnologia..." Naruto said in a hardened tone. "A Dragon is coming here," he said walking over to the group. A resounding cry followed soon as the ominous feeling crept through the hearts of the fairies. The colossal Dragon of apocalypse then descended upon the island. The feeling of death washed over the island as the dragon neared.

"We have to get out of here," Gildarts shouted. Makarov nodded seriously. "That is something that we cannot fight. we have to leave the island now!" he said in agreement. He was sure the dragon would not just allow anyone to leave free. Someone had to stay behind in order to give others the chance to escape. At this moment, it was time for the old to take the stand and allow the young ones to escape. Just then, Naruto clasped his hands together. Another ominous feeling crept through the clearing before a small explosion occurred causing everyone to shield their eyes.

There was a heavy power that washed over the clearing. It was just overpowering that only a few remained on their feet as a golden Naruto spoke. "I will get you out of here," he said holding his hands together. A large seal appeared, covering the entire camp. "I will take on the lizard…" he said in a regretful voice. The young needed the old to show them the way and the old needed the young in order to pass on the ways of the world to them so that they could improve what they knew. Makarov looked to Naruto "You'll come back won't you?" he asked the blonde. Naruto nodded his head, but he knew it was a low possibility that it could happen.

"Are you crazy? No human can fight that thing!" Gildarts tried to reason with the blond. "It is okay," Makarov said in a firm tone. "You will join, us won't you?" he asked again in a more firm tone and once again Naruto nodded his head. Mirajane ran towards her lover along with Erza and Cana "Naruto," the white haired girl called out to her blonde lover, "Don't do this... Please." she begged him while Gildarts, Laxus, and Gajeel held them back. She was scared for her blonde lover, but there was more to this than she let on. Naruto grinned "I'll come back, believe it." he said in a cheerful voice although it wasn't how he felt.

Mira had to play her final card, one she knew would likely get him to abandon this course. She had meant to tell him when she got back to the guild, but it was probably the only thing that would get him to listen to her "You can't. What about your child... our child?" she cried out shocking everyone, even though Acnologia was coming closer with each second. Naruto looked from Mira then to her stomach, and then back at her before smiling with a large grin "That just gives me a bigger reason to fight Acnologia than ever." he said happily. He had always wanted to be a father, and now that dream was coming true at last.

With that he vanished and appeared before them and placed a finger on Erza and Mira's forehead where they quickly fell asleep due to him having them under a genjutsu that would collapse in a minute. He quickly repeated the process with ana before she could protest and Naruto looked to his guildmates "Get them out of here now. I'll hold Acnologia off long enough for you guys to escape. Take of them for me." he said quietly as Acnologia landed. In a flash the entire Fairy Tail guild vanished as Naruto utilized the Hiraishin on them. His partner Kurama sighed **"So we really are gonna do it are we?"** he asked his partner and got a mental nod from Naruto in return.

From what he could feel Acnologia had the same amount of power as he did when he was going all out. This would be a fight the whole world would remember for the ages. He would be the one to slay Acnologia, and there was nothing that could stop that. By now the genjutsu would have worn off and the girls he had come to love so much would have woken up. Naruto sent some chakra into his left eye and it quickly flashed purple with a ripple pattern. This was the almighty Rinnegan. He had acquired it when he had ingested some of Sasuke's power after their fight at the Valley of the End and had used it to help heal his wounds like Madara did with Hashirama's own power.

* * *

Enter Fairy Tail Ost Dragon King

* * *

Kurama grinned **"Then let's show this lizard what happens when you mess with us."** he told Naruto. Naruto shrugged his shoulder's "I am confident in my abilities, but this as an unknown territory… I have not faced something like this before, so I cannot say how it will go…" he whispered to himself. Kurama nodded his head **"Yeah, but what's a challenge without the challenge to be given. You'll overcome this I know it."** Kurama stated wisely. Naruto summoned his Bijuu cloak once more and looked up into the Dragon, which was looking down at him curiously. "Yo, lizard," he started trying to get Acnologia's attention.

He was ignored by the dragon. Naruto snorted "Ignoring me even though I bothered looking up to you," Naruto said with a thin smile. "You disrespectful insect." he growled. This gained Acnologia's attention. Acnologia responded by launching a powerful roar towards Naruto. Watching the spell charging towards him, Naruto could clearly see the difference between a roar released by a human and a dragon. This was just damn too powerful and he wasn't going to try to absorb it. There was just too much power in it. He held up his hand and released a burst of gravity as he intoned **"Shinra Tensei** _(Almighty Push)"_ and the winds swerved around him.

He didn't like playing the god-complex card, but from what he could feel from Acnologia it was like looking at a draconic Madara, but hey it worked. Trees were peeled over as debris flew over the clearing with large effects as the wave of gravity tore through the ground. Naruto blurred out of sight and appeared in front of Acnologia, staring into the Dragon's eyes. "Do you wish to kneel before god, dragon?" he asked Acnologia stubbornly. When he was met with silence, Naruto held his hands together as the Rinnegan glowed dangerously. "So be it…" he said and with that called upon a gravity spell he learned from a feisty young woman named Kagura.

Acnologia roared as the large seal appeared above the island and on the sea covering the entire island. The seal was just monstrous, clear sign that it wasn't a human who had cast it. The Dragon was not roaring because if the appearance of the seal but because it was suddenly dragged down into the ground. Everything within the island flattened as the seal took into effect. Naruto however remained unaffected by the powerful gravity while the large dragon slammed into the island in a loud boom that caused a cloud of debris mixed with trees to pick up into the air. "This is how you look at a god, Dragon," Naruto said, looking down at Acnologia.

Acnologia roared as he got up. He released powerful energy that just tore through the gravity seal that Naruto had created; causing the spell to wear off and the dragon took to the sky once more. He stared at the blond for a few moments before flying above Naruto. He began to charge his Dragon's roar with the intent of crushing the blond in just one blow. Acnologia then released a massive blast of energy from his mouth, charging it towards Naruto. It was a lot more powerful than the roar he had released earlier, and much more deadly. It was safe to say Acnologia was not a happy dragon anymore if this was the kind of reaction he would get.

Naruto held out his hands looking at the incoming wave of attack. It reached him within a second; slamming him down the ground even though he was trying to push back with his Shinra Tensei. The blast held enough power to send him crashing into the Island. When Naruto crashed into the Island, he was still holding out his hands together, as he tried to force the spell from touching him. There was a loud explosion when Naruto crashed followed by Acnologia's spell. The spell struck through the island, tearing it through until it was vaporized. The spell didn't stop there; it pushed further down into the sea, causing waves of water to be blasted into the side as the spell cleared everything in its path except for Naruto.

When the spell finally lost its power, the island that once existed no longer present, and nothing but a large crater in the sea, Naruto was the only thing remaining standing in the centre of the crater. It didn't take long before the water begun to fill up the crater and Naruto took off in a blitz as he returned to the heavens. "I may have underestimated things a bit," he said weaving hand-signs. Still, this form of fighting was a little unfair. He would have preferred to fight something more human... Then he could use his sword. When he finished he looked up at Anologia with a smirk **"Mokuton:** **Shinsuusenju** _(Wood Style: Thousand Armed Kannon)"_ he called out.

The ground shook as the almighty construct emerged from the ground. It was certainly bigger than Acnologia, hell it was almost as big as the Tenrou tree when it was still around. And the water didn't even reach the godly constructs ankles showing just how big it was. Naruto had learned he could do this, not only as Asura's reincarnation, bt he had found Sasuke's cells had some of Hashirama's own Mokuton genes in them which granted him this ability where he quickly recreated a large amount of Hashirama's own Mokuton Techniques with this powerful strike as his most powerful one under his Mokuton arsenal to date.

Acnologia's eye's widen in shock at the sheer size of the construct, and quickly shook his head to get himself focused on the fight. Naruto looked down on Acnologia "Do you fear god now?" he asked the dragon before he held out his hand and sent the thousands of arms down at Acnologia. The dragon tried, oh did he try, to blast the countless fists away with a powerful roar, but there were just to many. In the end one fist managed to get by and strike him in the gut where he was quickly sent to the ground followed by the biggest smack down in Acnologia's life since he had become a dragon.

* * *

End Fairy Tail Ost Dragon King/Enter Skillet Awake and Alive

* * *

When the fists finally stared to die down where they quickly stopped Acnologia was in his own crater almost the same size as the one he created when he tried to kill Naruto. Ancologia roared as he took back to the sky and saw that all the hands on the back of the wooden god were broken off and smirked to himself as he released a powerful roar at the weakened construct. Naruto raised a eye at the dragon and leaped off the giant before it was vaporized by Acnologia's roar. Naruto held his hand up and a golden glow above his hand before it extended in a large beam **"Kinrin Tensei Baku** _(Golden Wheel Rebirth Explosion)"_ Naruto called out as he swung the beam of chakra down at Acnologia.

The beam of light flashed through Acnologia cutting through the scales in his forehead. It wasn't much to critically harm the dragon but it was enough to leave a mark. Naruto sped towards Acnologia with his fist charging towards the Dragon's head. It had happened in an instant but when his fist crashed into the dragon's head, there was a powerful shockwave that even hit him head on, blasting him backwards. He wasn't given much time to gather himself, as Acnologia, who'd shook off his punch as it were nothing, flashed his fist towards his form. The fist crashed into Naruto's body head on, sending him crashing into the sea once more.

Acnologia wasn't done; he followed this by releasing a powerful dragon's roar. The spell followed Naruto into the sea, separating the sea once more as it created a large crater within the sea. He hovered above the sea, waiting as the water once again filled up the space created by his spell. It took a few seconds, but Naruto finally burst out of the sea, looking a bit battered, and slightly winded. He released a massive burst of chakra before clasping his hands together as the colossal form of the Kyuubi formed around him, holding hand a hand seal with its hands. The heavens began to darken slightly as massive meteorites begun to descend into the atmosphere.

They were not bigger than the dragon, but still big enough. There were about twenty of them falling from the sky. Acnologia tried to navigate around the meteorites but realized there were just too many of them to dodge. He looked up before releasing another wave of his dragon's roar, tearing apart any meteorite that may try to hit him. One more started to fall towards him, and the dragon furiously slammed his monstrous fist into the meteorite, crushing it in one blow. Naruto suddenly appeared above the dragon but before he could do anything, Acnologia's tail was swung towards him. Naruto summoned the wind around before catching the tail of the Dragon.

He then took the form of his trusty partner once more and lept to the sky. Naruto looked to Acnologia and smirked "I think it's about time you learned our place." he said to the dragon. And with that Kurama's other hand grabbed Acnologia's tail and then raised the dragon over his head and then slammed him into the ground. He and Kurama looked up and began chanting a spell, even though he was low on magic, and prepared to call on the power of the heavens **"Oh mighty stars that glitter thousands. I call upon thee to smite thy enemy in the name of justice and honor "Taijin no Etanaru Furea** _(Sun God's Eternal Flare)"_ he called out.

With that it seemed as if the heavens began to twinkle in anticipation before to those who were watching the spectacle with their own eyes, which included-The magic council, Fairy Tail, Zeref, Ultear and Meredy, and most importantly Acnologia. However the show had only begun and the first ray of light breached the atmosphere as the stars literally rained down from the heavens. The first star landed with a mighty ***KA-BOOM*** and a large sphere of golden light surrounded Acnologia where more stars quickly followed. One after the other the heavens rained fire and brimstone down on the mighty dragon and the surrounding sea in a destructive force.

Some of the strikes were big, some were small. However it was the next one that would take all the cake as a large sphere of light came down and crashed into the sea raising a large tidal wave at the same time as it cratered the ground while creating a monolithic dome of energy in the process. On the council ship Lahar held out a video lacrima and looked at Doranbolt "Connect me to each of the Lacrima Visions of Fiore now!" he ordered and the guards quickly went to do it. He had already recorded most of the fight, and he wouldn't miss the chance to show the world that dragon slayer's weren't the only ones who could kill the mighty Apocalypse Dragon.

* * *

End Skillet Awake and Alive/Enter Five Finger Death Punch Lift Me Up

* * *

A man wearing a guard uniform held his thumb up showing Lahar that they were ready and the man looked to the recording Lacrima that would display the start of the fight and continue to play until it caught up in real time. He cleared his throat "Citizens of Fiore I am Lahar of the Magic council. Right now as we speak the grandest of battles is happening." he said as they pulled up alongside the Fairy Tail ship. He had sent one of the men to tell the members that they wanted to speak with Makarov and the old man quickly made his way to him. Lahar continued "I have the privilege to introduce Master Makarov of the Fairy Tail guild as well as a member of the Wizard Saints." he said as Makarov stepped up.

Looking at the camera he nervously continued "This is coming to you live from the S-Class Promotional Exams of Fairy Tail. Without a further ado, I'll let Master Makarov, the Guild Master of Fairy Tail to give his thoughts. Thank you for your patience and I can only hope everyone enjoy's the sight what they see." he said as the lacrima focused on Makarov more. Makarov took a small breath. "Hello there Fiore. My name is Makarov Dreyer and I'm Fairy Tail's third Guild Master. This is history in the making and what you'll see now will certainly catch your interest. A clash of Gods and Titans. " he said in a serious tone of voice for the viewers.

"You may have heard the legends of the Apocalypse Dragon, but everyone will see the legendary beast up close. This will be a live video recording of our very own Naruto Uzumaki, **The God of Fairy Tail** , battling against the legendary **Acnologia**. Now, it's time for you all to tune into this historic event." he said in a bit of excitement. and with that the battle began, for the viewers, and they all begun to witness the battle between gods begin before it would catch up in real time. Live transmissions fed into the Guilds of Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Twilight Ogre, Quatro Cerberus, and Mermaid Heel.

Several other Legal Guild's across Fiore were now also tuning into their respective television sets. Along with those structures, every town square area throughout the nation held their central television set fixedly, permitting the transmission to go through. There were shouts heard from all across Fiore, while others held dead silence. Everyone that was present in the necessary areas were now tuning into the match that could very well go down in history. They watched as Naruto pushed through a dragon's roar, and then summoned a godly statue of wood before he then rained absolute pain down on Acnologia which was quickly followed by the heavens bringing down its own version of hell.

It truly was the battle of the century to everyone. " **Lightning Ecstasy,"** Naruto yelled out as he released powerful bolts of lightning that coursed through Acnologia's entire body. The dragon let out a shattering roar as the burnt through his body. Naruto summoned all his strength and his chakra into his muscles before doing something that shocked even the Dragon King. He out powered the dragon just this once before twisting it with its tail and throwing it down into the sea. To increase to the pressure, he held out his hands together, **"Shinra Tensei** _(Almighty Push)"_ he called as he released a concentrated blast that slammed into the dragon, increasing its speed as it crashed into the sea in a loud boom accompanied by violent waves of water splashing all over.

Naruto dispersed his bijuu form and weaved hand signs as the three large seas formed above him once again. He didn't get to be the first one to attack because Acnologia had been quick to attack him from the sea by releasing another roar that sped towards him. Once again Naruto formed a sphere of golden light in his palm and aimed it at Acnologia's roar **"Kinrin Tensei Baku** _(Golden Wheel Rebirth Explosion)"_ he yelled as the beam of golden energy quickly flew towards the powerful magic where it collided with Acnologia's roar. The jutsu collided with Acnologia's roar in mid-air causing a violent explosion that covered a wide area forcing people to cover their eyes.

Naruto then pulls his hands close to his body before pushing out and upwards over his head. The sea begins quaking as the earth rises up from under the water. More and more... more and more and more earth quickly rises up from the earth until a large island nearly ten times the size of Tenrou has rose up. Naruto lands on the ground as he looks up at the enraged dragon and smirks. **"Metsujin Ogi: Guraundo** **Gradius** _(God Slayer's Secret Art:_ _Ground Gladius)_ Naruto yells as he raises a foot before it is slammed into the ground, raising the earth up into a sharp, gigantic spire with the appearance of a blade which quickly races towards Acnologia.

Acnologia swerves out of the way from the large spire of earth. However this was what Naruto had wanted and so he began to gather his energy. Summoning some sand like his old friend Naruto creates several small rods and points them at Acnologia **"Suna Raishin** _(Sand Lightning Rods)"_ Naruto calls out as the sand begins to spark with powerful electricity. Suddenly several large bolts of lightning burst off the sand and quickly strike Acnologia shocking the dragon. Now that he knew what could potentially stop Acnologia he continued his barrage on the black scaled demon hoping to bring it down before anything bad could happen to his friends.

Storm clouds began to gather from all the energy that had been released. When Naruto had gathered enough of his energy he weaved through hand seals. "Ranton: Ōgi: Rankiryū (Gale Style: Gale Dragon)" Naruto called out. Rain soon began to fall from the sky hard. Lightning began to surge streaking through the sky, and only to begin to strike the ground leaving craters. Acnologia looked at the carnage his foe was creating with surprise. Never before had he met a foe that could match him blow for blow, and now that he had he was wondering if it was a good idea to fight against him. He could potentially die here, but then his quest to end the dragons would have failed.

Naruto then raised his hand to the sky as if to appease Kami, and then there was a energy pulse so thick and powerful that it pushed out for several kilometers forming a dome before stopping. At this time hail the size of basketballs began to fall from the sky to begin to litter the ground. Trees were getting split apart tearing into them as if the hail were a scythe cutting through the trees like they were wheat. The wind was howling causing the specters to cover their ears to block out the sound as best they could as the winds begun to grow into a fierce hurricane-like storm in less than a second.

Trees were whipped every which way as the wind lashed out at them, cuts began appearing on the bark as the wind began taking on a sharp quality. Then, as if the gods themselves had decided to try and smite Acnologia, four large tornadoes came crashing down into the clearing. They tore up the land, gouging out deep craters of earth and stone, which was then funneled into the tornadoes and swirled around them in motion with the wind. The attack, which many would only believe was an act of nature was awe inspiring in its power and fury. Then the lightning came down. It crashed into the clearing, tearing the world asunder and sending a massive shock wave through the earth.

Where the lightning struck sparks would cascade across the land in all directions, consuming and destroying everything in their path. With a scream that seemed to shake the very heavens themselves Naruto let out the rest of the chakra he had been gathering. Then the entire world became bathed in nothing as it was now blinded by a flash of white light. When the light had faded from there eye's enough for them to see they were shell shocked. Before them was a crater the size of Magnolia Town that was quickly filling up with seawater, and in the center of the water filled crater was Acnologia who was now gravely wounded by the blonde's strike.

Naruto landed outside the crater panting slightly as he released a large amount of his energy with that attack. Anyone less than him would have died, but he was too stubborn to allow that to happen. Looking down Naruto noticed Acnologia was missing the entirety of his left arm and a good portion of a wing while deep cuts covered his entire body. Calling upon his massive reserves of chakra again Naruto slams his hand down on the ground converting his chakra to steel. Naruto looked up to see a now fully recovered Lullaby, and called out another attack. "Koton: Kojin (Steel Style: Steel Golem)" Naruto called out.

* * *

End Five Finger Death Punch/ Enter Pacific Rim Theme Song (Sorry Don't know the name to it)

* * *

A pulse of chakra caused the giant human made of steel to rise from it's earthen prison. Similar to it's wood counterpart in every way. The only difference was that for the Steel Golem instead of having a dragon around it's neck it had four arms in the place of the dragon. This would close any openings when the Golem would punch it's foe with a quick followup from the one behind it. Standing up once again Acnologia lifted his head to the sky and released a roar of fury and rage. It then looked at Naruto with unbidden rage covering it's face and charged at the powerful blonde. Taken a bit by surprise at the dragon charging him Naruto has the Golem take a couple steps back.

He has the Golem form fists with the front hands of the Golem, while the two rear hands turn into saw like blades as it get's into a ready stance. "Let's dance bitch." Naruto says to Acnologia. It was all for not because he had the sudden urge to sneeze, and it cost Naruto the chance to strike at Acnologia. The dragon had gotten in close enough to deck the Golem hard enough to knock it off of it's feet causing it to be sent flying for several kilometers. When the Golem landed it had slid on it's stomach for a few more feet before it placed a hand on the ground and comically shook the figurative cobwebs out of it's head.

Standing up the Golem turned towards Acnologia before it crouched a little and bent it's arms, and then the rear saw like hands begun to spin rapidly. Acnologia was a bit weary of those rear hands, but he was more enraged at Naruto than anything. Charging at the Golem the dragon launches a punch at it, but instead of it landing a hit on the Golem it is hit instead by a hard right hook which is quickly followed up by a cut across the chest. Then once again Acnologia is hit, but this time it is in the form of a left hook that was quickly followed by another cut that went across the stomach. Right hook, right cut to chest again. Left hook, left cut to stomach.

Back and forth this went... for ten seconds. Acnologia was annoyed by this human, and it wouldn't take anymore hit's and cuts to it's body any longer. When Naruto had the Golem go for another right cut across the chest Acnologia was prepared. As the Golem went to punch again the hand was suddenly grabbed by Acnologia. Trying to get the dragon's mind off of the currently restrained hand Naruto he made the Golem throw the other hand forward to punch it. However Acnologia already knew it was coming, and caught the offending appendage like the other one. Seeing as this round of the fight had turned into a stalemate Naruto decided to change the rules once again.

Placing his hand on the Golem's head he channeled his chakra. **"Doton: Chōkeijūgan no Jutsu** _(Earth Style: Super-Lightened Boulder)"_ Naruto called out. His chakra made it's way through the giant until it was as light as a feather. Naruto then had the Golem bounce on it's feet giving it the effect of taking off like a firework rocket, but it still held Acnologia grasping hands and this time it would be his turn to go on the offensive. The Golem lifted into the air until it was upside down, and then in a surprise maneuver the Golem's body rotates to turn the opposite direction until it had turned to face the same direction as Acnologia before the head swiveled to turn away once face behind the dragon.

Then the technique wore off causing the still attached battling giant Golem to land behind Acnologia surprising the spectators once again. Naruto smirked... this would be where it got interesting. He then had the Golem throw Acnologia over it's head and away from him down the beach. Acnologia landed and had begun to roll, and it was as the Acnologia flew that Naruto had the Golem charge right after it. When Acnologia had managed to stop and regain its bearings the Golem was upon it. Looking at the Golem as charged towards the now kneeling Acnologia. The dragon had begun to stand only for it's enemy to bring an arm up and over the back of it's neck, and then wrap it around the dragon's neck.

With his head now immobile Naruto was able to bring the Golem's free hand and punch Acnologia in the face which was followed by another one just as fast. Grabbing a horns on the dragon's head the Golem unwrapped it's arm and once again punched the dragon and landed this one one the mouth. The Golem raised both hands clasped together and was about to bring them down, but Acnologia stood up and swung its tail and smacked the golem in the chest making it get knocked off it's feet. Standing the Golem Naruto had to smirk. Acnologia was actually near something that would benefit Naruto now.

He then channeled chakra to the solitary Rinnegan and activated the power of the Asura path, but instead of one of his body parts turning into a machine he channeled the power into the Golem. The Golem's hands fell off and onto the ground and begun to fire pure raw chakra blasts at Acnologia, but they were easily dodged by the black dragon. Acnologia wouldn't admit it, but this human was crazy strong to match him in battle as a dragon. He didn't know how the human would fare against him when he was in his human form at his most powerful. This was both fun and a pain in the neck as the human didn't give in to his exhaustion.

* * *

End Pacific Rim Theme Song/Enter: ST (Sound Track) Prime vs The Fallen

* * *

Naruto then had the Golem rush at Acnologia luckily catching the giant dragon off guard where the Golem managed to kick the dragon away from. Placing it's palm on the ground it begun to transform. Some of the earth rose up from ground and flowed onto the Steel Golem. First were the arms which them turned from earth and into steel giving it a total of six arms. Next came the head which came behind the earth had where it then melded with the metal and then turned to steel. Next came the rest of the body. It just flowed up the body of the Steel Golem like water where it turned into a dark black metal similar to armor, and then the final part was a mask formed over the mouth.

With the Asura path still activated the Supreme Steel Golem now had weapons in all six hands as well as a set of thrusters positioned on the 'back. "COME ON IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO!" Naruto roared, and launched the Asura Path Supreme Steel Golem into the sky. The problem was that with all the extra weight now added to the Golem the 'flight' was more along the lines of a giant leap. Crashing into Acnologia the two giants then tumbled through the now destroyed forest. Acnologia was now enraged at this human. **"Die like the rest of your kind, and then they will join you in extinction!"** Acnologia roared at the powerful blonde with pure rage.

Although it was the first time he heard the dragon speak Naruto could only scoff before he retorted in a voice loud enough for his audience of mages to hear as he enhanced his voice with chakra. "Oh yeah well let's see you do it then." and had the Golem fire a large blast of chakra from one of the many weapons now applied to the Supreme Golem's body which launched Acnologia back a few meters. Recovering quickly Acnologia punches the powerful Golem in its face with little effect. Naruto then launches his Golem at the dragon causing them to make a leap towards the sea tearing through a couple of mountains along the way.

Acnologia tries to punch the Golem, but is shot by a blast of raw chakra at close range. The Golem then grabs Acnologia's hand and breaks it. Naruto charges a large amount of his chakra through his Asura Path Supreme Steel Golem's six arms as it takes aim at Acnologia, and suddenly releases a blast of chakra from the hands in the form of giant beams that send Acnologia flying with major damage done to his face, chest, and it even lost an arm which had begun to regrow slowly... Not that he had noticed it in the first place. **"Not bad human, but not enough to put me down."** Acnologia said as he spread his wings drawing his head back.

He then roared loudly shaking the island tearing the ground apart and ripping the forest up from the roots. Nothing stood in the way of the dragon roaring. Naruto however had to cover his face due to all the debris flying at him. This dragon was powerful yes, but he was something better, he was the God of Fairy Tail, a Future Father to his and Mirajane's child which meant that he couldn't afford to hold back even if he wanted to. Acnologia was just his own army which is why so many fell to th power of the dragon throughout the ages of history which made him legendary. However history was about to change for the humans.

* * *

End Prime vs the Fallen/Enter Disturbed the Night

* * *

Naruto creates a clone and has it take over as he goes into sage mode. The clone steers the golem and the fight renews once again. After he gathers sufficient chakra Naruto has the clone flash the golem away just in time to avoid another roar from Acnologia. Raising his hand above his head he quickly creates a Rasenshuriken which screeches loudly as its creator floods it with sage energy before throwing it at Acnologia calling out **"Futon Rasenshuriken** _(Wind Style Rasenshuriken)"_ loudly as it screams towards Acnologia with high speeds. Acnologia smacks it away just before it detonated making Naruto curse under his breath at how Acnologia avoided his death.

" **DIE MORTAL!** " Acnologia yelled viciously before smashing the energy engulfed blonde shinobi around the torso region. Grunting, Naruto felt the claw tear through the energy he had consistently flowing around him in his transformed state. However, the damage was negligible because the transformation didn't allow that attack to penetrate his body in any way. Naruto blurred away and appeared underneath Acnologia and using his sage enhanced strength gave a powerful kick to the dragon's chin causing it to go soaring up towards the sky at high speeds. The clone on the golem flashed away as well and appeared beside Acnologia with a fist drawn back and punched him through a mountain.

The real Naruto met Acnologia at the other end, and kicked him back towards the clone. At this point they were playing tennis with Acnologia's gigantic body. The real Naruto grabbed him by the tail while using his sage powered strength and flipped several times in the air flinging him to the ground in the crevice of the mountain he had brought up during his... renovation of the sea so the two of them could fight. Naruto and the clone dove towards him preparing to end it with a single strike. However Acnologia didn't plan on going quietly into the night as he reached his hand out towards the two blonde's **"DIE"** he yelled out as he created a chain out of his magic and wrapped it around the clone Naruto, and then used it to throw it out of the picture.

He rolled out of the way of the real Naruto's strike and hopped onto another one of the mountains. Naruto's own quick momentum carried him into the crevice and he got himself stuck in the process as he crashed into the ground. Acnologia landed harshly before he then clapped his hands together and the sides of the mountain came together entrapping Naruto to where he couldn't escape his prison. The clone recovered as he tried rush Acnologia alone but had to dodge and block several projectiles on his way as Acnologia swung his tail and created several earthen spikes to try and slow the clone down.

At least until his feet got stuck in the ground that suddenly softened. Acnologia rushed him, and being unable to move, the most the clone could do was stab his sword into the ground and release Lightning chakra from it in order to help block the attack. However, Acnologia's own brute strength knocked him high in the air and the clone quickly recovered in midair. However the onslaught of attacks only continued when the clone was being bombarded by several boulders. Clenching his fist seconds before the clone could utilize his Crash Magic taught to him by Gildarts, Acnologia destroyed the clone only for the mountain that the real Naruto he had trapped to explode into millions of large cubes each the size of a small house while kicking up a large amount of dust into the air.

Naruto looked at Acnologia in frustration "Let's finish this mano a mano." he said as he jumped on the golem's head. Once again he charged his chakra through the golem and had it fire a large burst of energy at Acnologia which sent him sliding several feet back before he managed to get enough friction to stop. This battle would decide humanity's fate, and Naruto didn't plan to let the dumb lizard overcome him in a fight at all. He had to protect them at all costs, even if it meant giving his life in the process. If such a sacrifice was needed then he was that sacrifice. If humanity needed a protector then he was their shield to cover up with.

* * *

End Disturbed The Night/Enter Avenged Sevenfold The King

* * *

Charging the two began to battle once again. Acnologia punches the powerful Golem in its face with little effect. Naruto then launches his Golem at Acnologia causing them to make a leap towards the sea tearing through a couple of mountains along the way. Acnologia tries to punch the Golem, but is shot by a blast of raw chakra at close range. The Golem then grabs Acnologia hand and breaks it more along with several horns on it's head. Naruto charges a large amount of his chakra through his Asura Path Supreme Steel Golem's six arms as it takes aim at Acnologia, and suddenly releases a blast of chakra from the hands in the form of giant beams that send Acnologia flying with major damage done to it's face, chest.

Landing at the beach Acnologia stands up where one could see the damage from Naruto's attack caused. The fight doesn't let up and the two titanic warriors charge one another again. Naruto launches several small chakra blasts at Acnologia which was quickly followed by a slash from a sword on a transformed arm across the nose that cut it deeply it but quickly healed itself. Acnologia steps back and grabs one of the six arms of the Golem and then manages to break it off, but even with five arms left Acnologia knew the Golem wouldn't give in so easily. Acnologia then uses the now severed arm to smack the Golem in the 'back' of the head to attempt to knock it off balance but is unsuccessful.

Acnologia tries again, but the Golem turns around and grabs a hold of the dragon's hand. Naruto narrows his eyes "You picked the wrong time to fight me dragon." Naruto tells the dragon as he takes the severed arms sword and stabs it through Acnologia's shoulder. Naruto's Golem then slams the dragon's head into one of the cliff side causing it to rain rocks and dust. He the breaks the sword and smashes the two halves on either side of the demons face. "Lets see you try and bite me without a mouth now bastard." he growls before he removes half of Acnologia's face.

Acnologia's expression now showing an expression he thought impossible for someone like him. _Fear._ For the first time in his life, he was _afraid_ of a _human_. Acnologia turns to run away so he can recover, but Naruto won't let allow him to escape to cause harm to innocent people. He has the Golem use two of it's hands to grab Acnologia from behind causing the deformed and defeated dragon to croak out in fear, but then Naruto does something brutal that the people that are watching don't expect. He thrusts one of the free hands through Lullaby's chest and brings out a beating and bloody heart, where it is then crushed in the palm of the hand that made it's way through Acnologia's chest.

Naruto then rips the arm that was in Acnologia chest upwards causing the dragon's now only remaining arm as well as some of the chest to be ripped off of the now dying dragon. "We shall rise. And you...shall fall." Naruto says as Acnologia's blood flows out of the now dead dragons mouth as it falls to the ground unmoving. With the battle now over Naruto has his Golem walk towards the mages that had witnessed his death match against Acnologia. He then allows the Golem to 'shed it's armor' and extra appendages that fall to the ground causing dust to rise up in a screen of smoke that makes the Golem look like some kind of holy warrior come down from heaven to stop all evil.

When the Golem stops at a mountain that wasn't to far away Naruto releases the Golem and allows it to fall to the ground where it then turns into grey sludge and sinks into the earth where it came from. Naruto lands in front of the members of Fairy Tail and the Magic council panting heavily. That fight had taken more than he thought it would. _Speechless._ Jaws dropped at the display of that recent transmission, almost everyone that viewed the fight were wide-eyed. Naruto Uzumaki of Fairy Tail, otherwise known as **The God of Fairy Tail** , had defeated the Apocalypse Dragon, _Acnologia_. Only fearful murmurs ran rampant. Kurama smirked **"Well I'm bored again so I'm just gonna sleep now."** he said causing Naruto to sweatdrop.

* * *

End Avenged Sevenfold The King

* * *

Legal Guilds all over Fiore were now realizing the sheer strength and complete dominance Fairy Tail had now proven over them. They now realized, their respective Guilds simply paled in comparison. There was also one more thing the vast populace realized. This fight was certainly one that'll be remembered for generations to come, maybe even forever. Natsu seeing his new challenge immediately shouts to Naruto. "Hey Naruto fight me." comically. Of course everyone looks at Natsu like he grew a second head. Did he not just witness the battle that took place. Naruto just laughs at the rosette's brash attitude.

However he then makes his way through the stunned crowd towards three familiar faces. He reaches them and smiles "Told you I'd come back." he said as he wrapped the three women in a loving embrace. Mira is openly crying with tears of joy. Cana is silently shedding tears alongside Erza who embrace their love with equal passion. Erza looks up at the blonde and places her lips against his in a intimate kiss which he gratefully returns before he does the same with Mirajane and Cana. Elfman raises his arms into the air "SO MANLY NARUTO!" he exclaims in as he watched his brother figure reunite with his loving girlfriends.

Gildarts wouldn't admit it, but he didn't mind Naruto dating Cana as he was probably the only man with enough power to kick his ass with such ease. He couldn't wait to see the future kids he and Cana made together so he could spoil them to death. It was official now. Fairy Tail was indeed the most powerful guild in all the world. The sheer power displayed by one man in his fight against Acnologia was damn near just as Makarov predicted, a fight between Gods and Titans. Naruto smiled as he heard the cheering come from everyone around him. It was indeed a pleasant thing to hear right now instead of that annoying dragon's.

However Acnologia was indeed worthy of his title as he had fought him evenly until he had died. Although he didn't use many attacks Acnologia was indeed a worthy opponent. So he needed proper respect. Naruto turned around releasing the three women from his grasp and looked at Makarov "As much as I don't like it, we need to do something with Acnologia's body before someone gets the idea to use his corpse to fuel their own plans for world domination." he said as his guild master nodded his head. That would indeed be a bad thing if someone tried to use what remaining power the body had to try something. And it was a lot of magic.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. Leave me a review and I will see you in the next challenge. Hopefully someone will adopt a story...**


	9. Drops of Fire

**New challenge I decided to write after watching the movie Fairy Tail: The Phoenix Priestess I hope you enjoy. Also I will be incorporating the movie Dragon Cry into this story as well.**

* * *

 _Summary: Four centuries ago the Phoenix Village was celebrating the yearly Phoenix Festival without any worries. However that changed when a enemy raided the village for the Phoenix stone. A warrior with the ability to use the powers of a dragon fought bravely to protect the shard. He watches as the priestess is whisked away with half the shard and then fights to protect the other half of the shard. Barely surviving the battle the warrior then begins the task of finding the priestess and protecting both her and the shard. Time passes on and the two suddenly meet up with the Fairy Tail Guild. However the forces of darkness are at work and seek out to get the power of the Phoenix. How will the world handle all the chaos as the Phoenix rampages and the dragons take to the sky once again? Naruto x Eclair x Sonya, Take-Over: Dragon Soul-Naruto_

* * *

The night was young and the moon shined brightly than ever before. The village of the Phoenix was celebrating the yearly festival of the phoenix being sealed away. The priestess was dancing to a lively beat to a group of instrument players her body moving to and fro with each beat of the drums. A man watched with a smile o his face as he looked at the merriment around him. Swaying to the music the man couldn't help but smile as he was drawn in by the beat. However his enjoyment wasn't to last as he felt something off. Turning he watched with wide eyes as a man with a sword cut down a member of the phoenix village without a care in the world.

With that chaos erupted and the people began running around in a blind panic. The man ducked underneath the swing of a enemy word and kicked the man away relinquishing him of the weapon in the process. He then watched as the priest that had been chanting the blessings of the phoenix grabbed the priestess and ran over to a small shrine which held a small shard that had been cut in two where he quickly grabbed it and then blocked several spears that had been thrown with his own body where he quickly disappeared with the priestess leaving only her small helmet that would honor the phoenix allowing gravity to take hold where it clattered to the ground.

Nodding to himself he begins to work his way over to the other half of the shard cutting down enemies left and right. He ducked under a spear that had been thrown before looking at his attacker. Drawing his head back he gives off a loud roar as he releases a large amount of flame from his mouth at the man and watched as he was consumed by the flames. On and on the fight lasted through the hours. The man was now exhausted. He had the half of the shard, but he had nearly been cut in half trying to take it away from the enemy. His chest had a large hole in it courtesy of his enemy before him. He wouldn't let this enemy have the shard as he knew what they wanted.

Quickly gathering what magic he had left to spare he called upon a pair of feathery wings which sprouted from his back where he quickly took to the sky flying off into the early morning. He didn't know how long he flew away from the enemy, but he flew as long as he could. However he was dangerously low on magic, so much so it could kill him. His wings vanished as the last of his magic faded from his body and he fell down to the ground with a loud crash. He could feel his eyes drooping as the world of darkness and with that the last sight his eyes held were of the missing priestess running up to him and placing a blue vial up to his lips and a solitary drop of liquid made its way into his mouth.

-400 years later-

It has been four centuries since that fateful night and the world was none the wiser of the crisis that had been avoided. Currently in the city of Aassa a lone man was walking without a care in the world. His enhanced senses could hear a battle going on, but since he wasn't involved into the fighting he didn't care about it. The man was rather tall and had long bright blonde colored hair which around waist length and tied back into a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face. He carries a sharp calculating gaze; his eyes have black circles around them showing that he had his guard up as something was off in his opinion.

For attire, he dons a high collared, black cloak, a sleeveless, black-colored muscle shirt underneath his cloak, sharp red claws around his neck, a sash around his waist, a gold arm ring tightened around his right upper arm. He has loose, beige pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of black fingerless gloves paired with similar wristbands There were black lines under his eyes which extended down his face, going all the way to the bottom of his chin. On his upper right arm was a golden Phoenix tattoo. The sound of running caused him to turn where he quickly saw a man who was laughing about escaping prison run by... only for a ring of fire to surround both him and the running convict.

He turned to faced the man and extended his arm where it transformed into a club made of black metal. The club extended where it crashed into the man's head knocking him out effectively. It was at this time that another blonde came running out of a alley to see the man knocking her pay-er the convict out with a club of metal similar to Gajeel's own which made her gasp in shock. The man turned to face her and allowed for the ring of flame to die down. Lucy walked up to him with a it of awe in her eyes. She gave a bow "Thanks for stopping him for me, you have no idea how much time you saved by doing that." she said graciously to the man.

The man shrugged "Doesn't matter just a means to a end right." he said and she nodded her head to her fellow blonde. Lucy stuck her hand out to the blonde dragon slayer, or so she thought, and smiled "Names Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. May I ask what your name is?" she asked him. The blonde shrugged his shoulders and shook her hand in return "The names Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you." he said to the buxom blonde. Lucy giggled "Well thanks anyways for stopping this guy for us, I'll see ya around." she said as she watched Naruto walk off while waiting for her team to come and help her drag the crook back to his prison.

Naruto shrugged and continued on his way. As he reached the end of a pier he called upon his wings and flew off like he was never there to begin with. Several hours of flying later and Naruto decided he would need to get some rest and descended from the sky to land. Looking around Naruto noticed that he was surrounded by mountains and a very lush forest that was teeming with life. He sighed in contempt as he took a deep whiff of the air around him. Releasing a relaxed breath Naruto decided it would be best to find a suitable meal and settle down for the evening for some rest before he continued his search for _her_ later on in the day as it was still early in the afternoon.

However before he could move he flt a presence he hadn't felt in a long time. Reaching into his shirt he pulled out a small shard that was cut in half with what appeared to be a phoenix carved into it. He narrowed his eyes before his vision changed. Looking around Naruto took notice of the devastated land around him. He knew where he was... he was within the seal that housed the phoenix itself. Hearing a loud roar Naruto looked up to see the soul of the very being he held trapped around his neck and Narrowed his eyes. "So what is it you want phoenix. Last I checked you wanted to destroy all of humanity." he said to himself.

He knew, that the phoenix knew he was there as the seal never opened for anyone other than himself. Not many people would know it, but the phoenix had a latent ability of its own, besides causing chaos and giving immortality. It had the ability of foresight. He watched as the vision played itself out. The phoenix was causing fireballs to rain down from the sky, and before the phoenix stood a mighty dragon. The dragon was almost in a league of its own with the amount of power that was apparently rolling off of it by just standing. This would usually drive off any unwanted adversary, but the phoenix is no ordinary foe as it too was in its own league.

The dragon's body is mostly covered in thick green and white scales. His eyes are golden brown and circular with amber colored pupils and black sclera; around his eyes are small white markings which continue around the back of the dragon's neck. The dragon has a flat skull with a flat nose and a powerful jaw. Around the dragon's mouth and climbing up the snout, and on various other parts of his body, the dragon features light, jagged markings. Additionally, the dragon's cavernous mouth is filled with razor sharp teeth. His back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his tail, which, in itself, ends in a stinger-esque shape..

The dragon's lower body, specifically its chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms, are gray in color, and appear to be rather smooth. Additionally it has two sharp horns which have four, large, elongated plates extending backward on either side of them. Attached to the dragon's chin, is a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead. For each of its four legs the dragon's four-fingered claws are complete with dark, shiny talons. Each claw sports five talons each: four in the front, and one in the back. The dragon also has noticeable scars on his stomach and neck, with the largest one located around the center of the chest.

On the dragon's nose is a small protrusion pointing upwards. The dragon sports extremely large wings; quite proportionate to his already-large body mass. Of all its draconian features, the most notable are the exceeding amount of sharp protrusions on the various parts of his body: large tusks jut out from and curve around either side of his jaw; the scapulars of the wings also feature large, spiked protrusions. The dragon has a dark green colored mane running down its back and arms, which appear to be connected to its powerful feathery wings. With a loud roar the mighty dragon charged at the phoenix with the intent to kill it and remove it from the world.

Naruto watched as the dragon continued to strike the phoenix with powerful blows while moving in a circle, almost as if it were dancing. Ha now that was funny, a dragon dancing that is. Dragon's didn't dance unless they were fighting in a fight against a enemy of either equal or greater force than they. The dragon ducked under a swipe from the phoenix's wing before rearing back its head and releasing a tidal wave of flame at the phoenix. The phoenix gave a shrill cry as it literally walked through the flames as if they were nothing to it. Once again Naruto watched as the phoenix began trading blows with the dragon tearing the city they stood in asunder.

THe vision faded shortly after and Naruto had to shake his head to clear it of the images the giant chicken, as that is what it looked like to him, had shown didn't like what he saw as it showed that the phoenix would eventually free itself from its prison. The two shards of the phoenix stone housed its powerful prisoner like this his half of the Phoenix stone held the soul of the phoenix, while Eclair held the body which no longer housed the stone. As long as the two shards didn't join the phoenix wasn't going to get free, but if put together the phoenix would be free to rampage as it pleased until nothing of the world remained to stand on.

He grit his teeth in anger at the thought. If the phoenix won then all life on earth was gone, and then only the phoenix would remain, and he did not... no he would not allow for that to happen. His power began to spike as he grew angrier and angrier. He had to find a way to make sure that the phoenix didn't escape to cause havoc. First things first he had to get his frustration out. Several hours and a couple of destroyed mountain peaks later Naruto sat down with a sigh. He had moved past the mountains he destroyed, as he figured someone would investigate, the blonde decided to rest up before moving on to find his beloved Eclair and see if she still held her half of the phoenix stone.

-Three weeks later-

Naruto was walking through a city, he didn't particularly care for its name, and wasn't watching where he was going like he should have been. So when he bumped into someone and knocked them down he shook his head and saw he had pushed a young girl with long blue hair that was put up in pigtails. He shook his head and spoke to the girl "Oh my bad I wasn't watching where I was going." in a apologetic tone. The young girl brushed herself off and waved him off, albit a bit embarrassed, and gave a small chuckle "I-it's ok it was also my fault as I wasn't watching where I was going either." she said before she got a whiff of his... scent.

She perked up "You smell like a dragon!" she said suddenly before she clapped her hands over her mouth in embarrassment. Naruto raised a eyebrow "What about it?" he asked the teen. The white cat with her huffed "You dolt she's trying to ask if you're a dragon slayer." as she, as that was a feminine voice, placed a hand on her hip. The girl looked both appalled and embarrassed. Appalled because her cat had spoken like that, and embarrassed because it was true. But Naruto nodded his head "In a way of sorts I am a dragon slayer. My actual magic is Take Over and with it I can use the power granted to me by the souls I have to use dragon slayer magic." he told her.

Wendy looked confused "You use Take Over like Mirajane-san, Elfman-san, and Lisanna-san? What kind?" she asked him. Naruto had to hold back a sigh as he looked to the child "I use Take Over: Dragon Soul. By extension I have the ability to use Dragon Slayer Magic." he told the girl which surprised her. This man had the ability to take over the souls of dragon's? That was amazing? She looked at him in honest surprise "That's amazing. My name is Wendy Marvell and I am the Sky Dragon Slayer." she said introducing herself to the blonde. Naruto shrugged his shoulders "And my name is Naruto Uzumaki young dragon slayer." he said to the girl.

Wendy gained a embarrassed look "Do... do you think you can come to the Fairy Tail guild so that you can meet the other dragon slayers we have? I'm sure they would like to meet another dragon slayer, or well at least somebody that has the ability to use dragon slayer magic." she said. Naruto didn't know why he accepted, but he would soon be glad he did. He shrugged his shoulders at the girl "Sure I guess. Lead the way." he said to Wendy. Wendy beamed in excitement at the blonde accepting her request to meet Natsu and the others. She was sure this would be an experience like no other, and as fate would have it... it would be.

Walking in the guild he noticed that there was a group of people gathered around a woman who looked as if she was about to pass out. Naruto couldn't see her all that well, but she felt familiar. However Wendy drew the crowds attention "Hey guy's what's happening?" she asked getting several heads to turn and face them. From what Naruto could see there was a redhead wearing a suit of armor, a blonde with a set of keys on her belt, a pink haired teen that looked more dumb than smart. Well that would be a surprise if he was indeed smarter than he looked as the pink haired teen was just dumber than he thought he might have been since he had pink hair.

Next to him there was a man that seemed to be subconsciously stripping with a girl that had long wavy blue hair who was also stripping. Then there was a man with a lot of metallic piercings with a short blue haired girl standing next to him. After them there was a man with a lightning bolt shaped scar with a trio of people standing behind him. There were two men and a woman. One man had green hair and had a sophisticated look about him, the other wore gothic clothing while the woman had light brown hair and a air of confidence around her. Finally there was a trio of white haired people that resembled each other. Most likely siblings or close cousins.

The blonde haired woman gave a wave to Wendy "Hey there Wendy." she said to the child. However it was Natsu who answered the girls question "Well Lucy just came in with this chick, and she seemed pretty weak so we had Porlyusica look her over and then we put some food in her belly." he said to Wendy. The pierced teen looked at Naruto "So who's the guy Wendy? I honestly didn't think you were the kind of kid to drag in older guys." he said with a smirk. Naruto looked to the teen "Names Naruto Uzumaki. you got a problem with that?" he asked the man. Gajeel raised his hands in a calming manner "Easy bub I was just joking." he said to Naruto.

Wendy decided to get back on track. After calming down her blush she spoke, albit a small amount of her face was still red, after clearing her throat "He's a Take Over Wizard and has the ability to use Dragon Slayer Magic." she said surprising the group. The white haired trio was surprised most as they never met another Take Over Wizard besides Jenny from the Blue Pegasus guild. Natsu got a eager look in his eyes "That's so cool. What kind of dragon slayer magic do you use? Why have we never heard of you?" he asked the blonde haired man eagerly getting groans from some of the people around the table. Why did Natsu have to be such a loudmouth at times like this?

Naruto decided to humor the teen "I don't know if I should answer that. How would I be able to defend myself against an opponent who likes to flap his gums rather than put his opponent to the test." he said causing Natsu's fun attitude go out the door as he got angry. Natsu walked up to him "Hey listen pal I don't know who you think you are, but I don't like the way you're addressing me." he said. Naruto raised a hand "I meant no harm. I was just saying that a dragon slayer or roather in my case I need too keep some secrets." he told the teen. Natsu glared harder "Ok how about this then. If you beat me, Wendy, Gajeel, and Laxus in a spar I'll stop bothering you." he said dragging his fellow dragon slayers in on it.

Laxus and the others glared at Natsu "Natsu don't drag us into your battles." he said to the rosette. Gajeel nodded his head "Yeah Salamander leave us out of your squabbles." he growled out at Natsu. Naruto chuckled "Wouldn't bother me. As it so happens I think I can humor this brat as well as knock some sense into him at the same time." Naruto said to them. Now Wendy was openly glaring at Natsu 'Geez Natsu-san you just had to drag us in on your little argument." she said to the fire slayer. Laxus sighed "Well seeing as he dragged us in on this I don't see why we don't just humor the guy." he said while he rubbed the back of his neck.

With that they all walked out behind the guild, as a four on one fight was sure to be destructive, and got ready. Naruto then got a good look at the woman that they were helping out and nearly gasped in shock. It was Eclair! What was she doing here? Why couldn't he sense the other half of the Phoenix stone around her neck anymore? Éclair is a slender young woman of average height with amber-colored eyes. She has moderately brown hair which extends down her back and is normally tied up at the back while her forehead is framed by several bangs. Éclair 's outfit is designed with a primarily scarlet color scheme while framed around the side with a yellow, white and orange pattern-like design and a white choli worn underneath.

Éclair's body is adorned with jewelry such as golden bangles worn around the wrists of both her both arms, gold brassards worn on the middle of both her upper arms as well as gold anklets worn above her ankles and brown sandals. Naruto had to force himself to hold back a sigh of longing as he looked at the love of his life. He couldn't help but feel bad for the last time he saw her when he wiped he of her memories. He only did it so that when he went to do something personal he would eventually meet up with her again at a later date and time where he would eventually fall back in love with her. She was his soulmate, his other half and he had done so much bad he couldn't help but let her keep her purity.

-Flashback-

 _Naruto and Eclair stood outside a small village. Naruto had a sad look on his face at what he was about to do to her yet again. Naruto looked at Eclair "Eclair-chan you know that the only way to keep the phoenix sealed is for us to part ways." he told the woman. Eclair shook her head "No Naruto-kun I don't want you to go. Please don't leave me again. I don't think my heart could handle being left alone without you." she said with tears in her eye's. Naruto shook his head "I can't do that Eclair-chan. Besides... with each time I wipe your memories and meet with you again I can't help but continue to fall in love with you." he told her before he waved his hand._

-Flashback End-

Naruto shook his head as he removed his cloak revealing the phoenix tattoo. He heard Eclair give a silent gasp as she understood what the tattoo meant. She wasn't the last one from the Phoenix village... He looked to the four dragon slayers "So how do you wanna do this, because either way each of you will get beat one way or another." he told smirked "I don't know I mean you are up against four prominent dragon slayer's and one of us is a powerful S-Class wizard." he told Naruto. Naruto looked to the girl Gajeel had been standing with and pointed at Gajeel "Are you sure bolt for brains isn't just that, a bolt for brains?" he asked her.

Levy giggled as Gajeel raged about how he was smarter than the Salamander and he didn't have bolts for brains. Natsu gav a laugh as he looked at Naruto "Well are we going to just stand here or do I have to make you dance to my tune?" he asked Naruto. Naruto looked to Natsu "Natsu-san dragon's don't dance. And even if they did a dragon shall only dance when drops of fire have rained down from the heavens." he said confusing the pink haired dragon slayer. Natsu cocked his head "What the heck does that mean?" he asked. Laxus shook his head "Doesn't matter just shut up already Natsu. You bring more trouble than you know." he told Natsu.

Naruto looked to Laxus "Well as the metaphorical battery of this group shouldn't you be providing more than just your charismatic looks?" he asked confusing the scarred blonde. Did he just insult him or compliment him?He was pretty sure that was a insult, but he didn't know how to comment on it. Naruto got into a ready stance "Any time you feel ready you may start your punishment." he told them. What the heck did he mean by that? Natsu didn't care apparently and lit his hand in flame before he charged at Naruto "Alright then take this **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist"** he called out as he threw the punch at Naruto only for him to miss.

Naruto ducked under the strike before rolling out of the way of a iron club courtesy of Gajeel. Naruto called upon his magic and aimed his fists at both dragon slayer's **"Titanium Dragon's Club"** he called out as his hands morphed into clubs similar to Gajeel's except his clubs had large studs on them. The two clubs struck the dragon slayer's causing them to cry out as they were driven away from him. Laxus smirked as he figured out his opponent's weakness was lightning. He drew his head back "I got you now **"Lightning Dragon's Roar"** he called out as he released a large bolt of lightning at Naruto... only to be shocked when Naruto swiftly inhales the electricity into his body.

His eyes went wide "What the hell! How'd you eat my lightning without being roasted?" he asked his fellow blonde. Naruto chuckled at Laxus "Oh come, come now you didn't really think that I would only know one specific type of dragon slayer magic. I may not show it but I can use several dragon slayer magic elements. It just so happens that Titanium, and Lightning are two of them. Kinda like this one is **"Sky Dragon's Roar"** Naruto calls out shocking the audience once again. He could use Sky Dragon Slayer Magic as well? Did that mean he could also use Fire Dragon Slayer Magic as well? However what they didn't expect was a large twister to come out of Naruto's mouth.

Naruto fired his own sky dragon's roar just like a normal dragon slayer would. The difference was that his own Sky Dragon's roar was a lot bigger and packed a lot more power than Wendy's own as it tore through the ground and continued sailing forward ripping even more trees and debris from the earth, and sending them flying everywhere. Naruto watched as Wendy stepped forward and inhaled the twister of wind without much trouble. He watched as the young girl opted to not attack and instead went over to Gajeel to heal the bump on his head. Natsu got up and drew his head back "Payback Naruto **"Fire Dragon's Roar"** he called out releasing a wave of flames at the blonde.

Naruto ignored the shouts of him to get out of the way, only for Naruto to inhale the flames as he had done with Laxus's own lightning. Natsu seeing this growled before he entered his powerful Lightning Flame Dragon mode. Naruto quirked a brow "Oh so I'm not the only one with the ability to enter a multi element mode. Interesting indeed." he said as Natsu released a powerful wave of lightning and flame. Naruto held up a hand "But it's futile." Naruto said as he managed to block the powerful blast before he waved his hand and deflected the powerful magic. Natsu's eyes widened "H-he deflected my Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar... with his bare hand!" he exclaimed.

Naruto decided to end it and so he called upon his take over **"Take Over: Dragon Soul..."** he began shocking everyone. Naruto's body began to change as scales began to grow over his body until Natsu saw what appeared to be a dragon slayer entering the dragonforce **"Scales"** Naruto finished as the last of the scales grew over his face. He charged and planted a fist in Natsu's gut before he vanished with pure speed and appeared behind Laxus. Drawing a fist back he let fly and struck the scarred blonde in the face. He vanished again and appeared behind Gajeel and Wendy. He kicks Gajeel in the back of the head while bopping Wendy on the head as 'lightly' as he could.

With that the dragon slayer's went down. Laxus had a broken nose, Gajeel now had a massive headache as it felt like his father Metalicana stepped on his head. Natsu was trying not to puke as his stomach hurt so much, and Wendy was trying not to cry from her aching head. He deactivated the spell and wiped his nose "Now... anymore challenges you want Natsu-san?" he asked and Natsu shook his head no. Mirajane couldn't help it "How do you know Take Over Magic?" she asked. Naruto shrugged "I can't personally say, but from what I know only a Medjai can use this particular type of Take Over Magic. Unfortunately I am the last of the Medjai." he told Mirajane.

They all, except the dragon slayers, cocked their heads to the side in confusion. Lisanna asked the million dollar question "What's a Medjai?" while everyone nodded in agreement. They never heard of a Medjai before. Eclair had to hold back her surprise. But nevertheless she answered "He's a sacred guardian." she said drawing their attention. Erza crossed her arms "Please explain to us just what do you mean by this?" she asked the priestess. Eclair nodded her head and pointed to Naruto's arm "You see that golden Phoenix on his arm? Well it shows that he is labeled a sacred guardian to the Phoenix Priestess, it's a high honor to have that symbol on your body." she said.

Erza was confused "Phoenix Priestess? You'll have to forgive me but I have never heard of the Phoenix Priestess before. Can you explain what you mean as from what I know a Phoenix is a large bird that rebirths itself by burning its old body to ash." she said. Naruto stepped forward as he replaced his cloak "I am a guardian to the sacred treasure the Phoenix Stone." he said bringing the shard out of his shirt "Which just so happens to be sealed inside to small shards. One of which is always around the leader of the Medjai neck. The other is always worn by the Phoenix Priestess herself." he said replacing the necklace back inside his shirt.

By this time the dragon slayers had recovered and stood up and were listening closely to what Naruto was saying. Erza looked to the blonde warrior "Why would you seal such a creature away if you don't mind me asking? And how would she know of this Phoenix Priestess if none of us have heard of her?" she asked. Naruto shrugged "Well if you wanna know so much I'll tell you. The Phoenix is more than just a bird, it is a beast of unparalleled power and can spell doom for all of humanity if allowed to rampage." he told her. "Rampage? Why would a phoenix go on a rampage?" she asked and once again Naruto shrugged "I'll get that one in a moment. You wanna know how she knows of the Phoenix Priestess?" he asked.

Erza nodded her head and Naruto pointed at Eclair "It's because she herself is the Phoenix Priestess. But for the life of me I cannot fathom is why I cannot sense the other half of the Phoenix Stone around your neck." he said looking at Eclair. The exposed Priestess looked down "It i because I was robbed. Someone wanted the Phoenix Stone shard, but what reason remains a mystery to even me. I have been searching for the person who stole it for several months now. Forgive me for failing in my sacred duty." she said with a bow to the warrior. Naruto waved her off "It is ok. As long as I hold this half of the stone no harm shall befall us." he said to Eclair.

-Meanwhile in the city of Veronica-

The man was staring out a window as he spoke "My request is actually quite simple you see." the man said turning around to face the wizards who were kneeling in front of him. He held up the missing half of the Phoenix Stone "If I were to join this half of the mythical Phoenix Stone with its missing sister half something extraordinary will happen." he said placing the shard back where it was before. "I have heard that the missing half to this priceless item has been found around a simpleton's neck." he told the still silent wizards. "My kingdom is soon to celebrate its four hundredth anniversary and I want that other half of the stone." he said.

He turned back to the window "That is my wish. I want to put the two stones together at the sacred ceremony and dazzle the people with the marvel as I claim the prize bestowed upon me by the Phoenix itself." he said as a glimmer of greed entered his eyes. The lead wizard spoke up "We will gladly retrieve the missing half of the Phoenix Stone Duke Cream" the wizard said, "But the question on our mind is but a simple how shall it be done?" he asked. The Duke turned around and pointed at the wizard "You have but one task and as such you have but one chance to help me in this endeavor or I shall have you thrown in a prison for the rest of your lives." he said to them.

"I want you Carbuncle wizards to retrieve the stone from this wretched peasants neck and bring it to me before the ceremony to celebrate the anniversary of this cities founding. I don't care if you have to pry it off this man's cold corpse I want that stone. Bring it to me and I shall reward you with the amount of the number of years which is equivalent of 400,000,000 Jewel and your weight in gold times ten." he told them. The wizards looked up "And if we fail?" he asked. The man scoffed "Then you lose both the money and gold and I will see to it that the lot of you rot in a dungeon for the remainder of your years." he said without a care in the world.

-Three days later-

Naruto sighed as he walked along the road with Eclair and Team Natsu. Naruto wished he could undo the memory seals he had placed, but he knew if he did so she would not only be angry she may never love him like she did in the past. Right now they were headed to the the City of Crocus as Fairy Tail had been issued a order to get to the castle by the king himself. The castle lay before them and Naruto honestly did't know why he and Eclair had opted to stay with the Fairy Tail Guild other than Eclair was to weak to travel such long distances. He had a idea as to why, but he couldn't be sure as it was just a hunch so anything was possible.

Upon reaching the castle they were greeted by the king and his daughter. Naruto introduced himself as the last Medjai and Eclair as the last Priestess of the Phoenix. They were surprised that the king welcomed them with open arms, but hey it wasn't that bad. Now they were sitting around a decent sized meeting table and the king was addressing a missing artifact of great power. The Dragon Cry Staff. "The dragon graveyard as you know houses the skeletons of deceased dragon's from long ago." he said and the Fairy Tail Wizards nodded their heads. Erza had heard of it from the group about what they had seen during the Grand Magic Games and was surprised such a thing existed.

The king sighed "What many don't know is that long ago a wizard crafted a staff that would suck all the rage and sadness the deceased dragon's had accumulated over the years. It was called Dragon Cry." he said. Naruto leaned forward "Your highness. If I may as to be so bold may I request to see this dragon graveyard. I believe I can obtain some much needed information from the deceased dragons with a technique I developed several years ago." Naruto said. The king shrugged and snapped his fingers where a knight stepped forward "Arcadios shall lead you to the graveyard where you may use this technique on the dragon's. I ask that you do not take any bones from their resting place." he said.

-Dragon Graveyard-

THe Fairy Tail wizards looked around at the dragon's with wide eyes. Sure this wasn't the first time they had seen a dragon or a dragon skeleton, but the sight was still amazing nevertheless. Naruto looked at the nearest skeleton and sighed "I hope you can forgive me for disturbing you rest dear friend, but I must know what troubles the world so much." he said as he extended his arms while crossing them. The skeleton rumbled as Arcadios stepped forward "I specifically heard his majesty say you must leave the dragon remains alone and undisturbed." he said as he placed his sword against Naruto's neck preparing to kill the blonde.

Naruto scoffed "I'm not trying to steal the dragon's skeletal remains. I have to move them in such a way that the bones form a perfect skeleton before I can utilize my spell to recall the dragon's soul to a body. My spell is far more dangerous if I call upon a spirit that is unwilling to help and as such I must search the essence from the bones for a proper spirit so that the bones can host the dragon. By doing so I secure not only your safety, by Lady Eclair's as well so don't disturb me." he told the knight. His eyes closed as he searched for a dragon before he spotted a small cluster of bones in several places throughout the large chamber of dragon bones.

Naruto thrust his hands into the air and several skeletons rose up from the ground and made their way towards the group. Naruto clasped his hands together with his fingers intertwined and began chanting _**"Oh spirits that have lost their way come forth and guide me on the right way. I ask that those of the honorable souls to show themselves in flesh and blood for what I must know is as dire as the end. Come forth and reveal yourselves to me."**_ he called out. With that five of the skeletons began to morph and grow muscles and flesh before they were covered by individual scales. four of the dragon's were recognizable, but the last one was a mystery.

The dragon's that had revealed themselves in order were Igneel the Fire Dragon King, Metalicana, Grandeeney, Zirconis, and finally Ishwar. Naruto kneeled before the dragon's as they looked about in confusion. Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy looked at their parents with tears in their eyes. Well Natsu and Wendy did as Gajeel was trying to be strong. Igneel then looked down and saw a kneeling Naruto and his son standing behind him **"So it was you who summoned us from the pure land eh?"** the fire dragon said to Naruto who nodded his head showing Igneel that he was indeed the one who had called him back to speak with him.

Natsu stepped forward "Igneel you're back." he said as he ran up to his father and hugged his leg. Wendy lost her composure as well and ran to Grandeeney and embraced her mother as well. Igneel looked down at Natsu and then back to Naruto **"Human I thank you for reuniting me with my son, but I can assume that we have not been called back to speak pleasantries."** the dragon said and Naruto nodded his head "Yes Igneel-san we are not exchange such pleasantries. I have called upon you all to ask what has become of the Dragon Cry staff as well as the missing half of the Phoenix stone. You five are the ones who can sense such a calamity so I request your wisdom." Naruto spoke.

Grandeeney looked at Naruto **"To know such knowledge means that you hold half of the Phoenix stone."** she said and once again Naruto nodded "Yes ma'am I do as I am the last of the Medjai. The other half of the Phoenix stone was stolen from Lady Eclair and I can only assume that they will come after the half I guard with my life in order to revive the Phoenix." he said. Zirconis hummed in thought while Metalicana leaned forward **"You have also requested knowledge on the Dragon Cry Staff. I can only assume that this weapon was stolen from your possession from someone seeking to destroy the world with either the Phoenix or the wrath of the dragon's."** he said.

Naruto shrugged "That is unclear at the moment. What we know is that two possible parties are seeking to destroy the world." he told the dragon. Zirconis spoke up **"If the Phoenix were to be released countless lives would be lost to the beast's wrath. However the Dragon Cry Staff contains the unadulterated rage from countless dragon's. The amount of anger and sadness contained inside is enough to destroy a common man a thousand times over."** the jade dragon stated Matter of factly. The group of wizards, sans Naruto and Eclair, gasped in shock at what they had heard from the Jade Dragon's mouth.

Igneel cleared his throat gaining their attention **"The Dragon Cry Staff, was originally empowered by the emotions from the deceased Dragons that that damnable Acnologia murdered during the Dragon King Festival. All of the power sealed inside has the sufficient power to destroy the world if released by magic circles that rain down energy beams across any continent even one the size of the continent of Ishgar. However the staff has the** **power to replenish the health and body of a weakened Dragon, or in another case help a Dragon who used the Dragon Soul Technique into a regular human to be released from their body."** he said.

Now they were worried. There were people out to destroy the world with not only the rage of the dragon's, but the power of a mad phoenix. This wasn't good. Naruto cleared his throat "Honorable dragon's I request you to sense where the other half of the Phoenix Stone and the location of the Dragon Cry Staff so that they may be retrieved and locked away and guarded until there is a sufficient time to destroy them." Naruto said to the dragon's. Ishwar looked to Naruto **"If it is a request we shall gladly do it, but what of the world after? Will you seek to destroy the world or will you safeguard it like you do with the Phoenix stone around your neck?"** she asked.

Naruto looked to Ishwar "I seek to protect my home, my people and the world itself." he answered. The dragon's all nodded their heads and began to sense the world around them as a whole. THey then extended their senses out further and further still until their powerful senses had enveloped the world as a whole. Several minutes of patient waiting soon paid off as the dragon's looked down at him **"The other half of the Phoenix Stone is located in the city of Veronica as it is called while the Dragon Cry Staff is locked away in a vault on the Island Kingdom of Stella as it is called. Remember these items must not either be reunited or used."** Grandeeney said.

Metalicana leaned down **"The Phoenix is the harbinger of a new day and age and has the power to raze the world into nothing as it will be the only survivor. While on the other hand the Dragon Cry Staff shall bring the world to its knees with the rage of a thousand dragon's."** the dragon said to the human warrior and the group who nodded their heads. Zirconis and Ishwar began to crumble while Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandeeney stayed put unharmed . Metalicana stood still as he looked at Gajeel **"You who have revived us I request that you let us spend time with our human children."** he said and Naruto nodded as he took the others away to let them have some privacy. Now the search for the Dragon Cry and Phoenix Stone was on...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 _Let the games begin..._

* * *

 **Well that's an official wrap. Tell me what you think and I will see you guys later. Also someone please adopt a story at your leisure.**

 **-Spells and Magic abilities Naruto will know and have throughout the story-**

 **Take Over: Dragon Soul-**

 **-Naruto hasn't shown his full power as a Take-Over wizard and has yet to utilize the full body take over spell which would essentially turn him completely into that of a dragon.**

 **-Take Over: Dragon Soul-Wings; This spell allows for Naruto to sprout a pair of feathery draconic wings which give him the ability to fly as he pleases. This spell is almost an identical spell to that of the magic known as Aera Magic which the Exceed species from Edolas uses to fly around with.**

 **-Take Over: Dragon Soul-Scales; When using this spell Naruto's form is similar to that of a dragon slayer entering the dragon force. As such it enhances his speed, power, magic as well as several other aspects that are beneficial to him in a fight. Surprisingly enough it doesn't consume as much magic as a dragon slayer using the dragon force.**

 **Shapeshift-**

 **-Although he will probably not admit it, Naruto's Take Over Magic is similar to that of Shape Shifting as he also has the ability to freely will his body to shift into a draconian battle form to fight his battle if he wants to.**

 **Dragon Slayer Magic-**

 **-Over his long life Naruto has learned to use the inapt ability to use the powers of the dragon's he has taken over in the form of dragon slayer magic. So far he has demonstrated the ability to use Lightning-Fire-Titanium-Sky Dragon Slayer Magic although he has only eaten two of the four elements so it is unknown if he does in fact know these elements enough to use them in combat. Although he hasn't shown it Naruto has stated he has the ability to combine certain elements to make a more powerful element he can use in battle if he is ever pushed too far that he has to utilize this particular aspect of his Dragon Slayer Magic.**

 **-Dragon's: Roar; Basic breath attack any and all dragons and dragon slayer's know.**

 **-Dragon's: Wing attack; Cover's arms with a dragon element and uses it to fight his enemies.**

 **-Dragon's: Talon; Cover's foot with a dragon element and uses it to fight his enemies.**

 **-Dragon's: Sword Horn; More along the lines of a enhanced headbutt to the enemy.**

 **-Dragon's: Iron/Hard Fist; uses a element wrapped hand to strike a enemy down.**

 **-Dragon's: Crushing Fang; covers hands in dragon slayer magic and swipes at the enemy potentially cutting them.**

 **Memory Manipulation-**

 **-Naruto uses this magic to erase Eclairs mind so she has the potential to continue falling in love with him each time they meet. Although he doesn't like using this branch of magic Naruto states that with each meeting he falls in love with Eclair more and more. Not unlike a stalker who will continuously follow the person of their desire, Naruto genuinely loves Eclair with all his heart and soul and would willingly give his life to ensure Eclairs own survival even if it meant his eventual 'death' at the hands of an enemy.**

 **Telekinesis-**

 **-Naruto has shown to be able to use this magic to lift large items that equal the size of a dragon with ease. He uses this magic primarily to move obstacles out of the way. He can also use it to launch large objects at his opponents or to pick them and hurl them about. He can also use it to repel attacks against him.**

 **Soul Retrieval-**

 **-Much like Wendy Marvell's Milky Way spell Naruto uses this magic to call upon the souls of the dead, to be specific the souls of dead dragons. When shown the Dragon Graveyard Naruto uses this spell to call upon the lost souls of dragons that have died long ago. When speaking to Igneel, Metalicana, Grandeeney, Zirconis, and Ishwar they all relay that the Dragon Cry staff must not be used to bring the earth to its knees much like how the phoenix must not be revived for the world would end.**

 **-Quotes-**

 **(To Natsu Dragneel) "A dragon shall only dance when drops of fire have rained down from the heavens."**

 **(To Eclair) "With each time I wipe your memories and meet with you again I can't help but continue to fall in love with you."**

 **(To Erza Scarlet) "The Phoenix is more than just a bird, it is a beast of unparalleled power and can spell doom for all of humanity if allowed to rampage."**

 **(To Laxus Dreyer) "Well as the metaphorical battery of this group shouldn't you be providing more than just your charismatic looks."**

 **(To Gajeel Redfox) "Looks can be deceiving. The only way to know what is right from wrong is to do what your heart tells you to do."**

 **(To Levy Mcgarden) "Are you sure bolt for brains isn't just that, a bolt for brains?"**


	10. Chapter 10-Copycat of Fairy Tail

**Hey guys I guess this is a sudden thought that popped into my mind. In this story Naruto is the son of August (Who in turn is the son of Mavis and Zeref) and he is left behind. I know it sounds cliché giving Naruto August's magic, but I find it rather cliché, you know like father like son cliché. Anyways Enjoy**

 **Also I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail, (Or Ryujin Jakka which will be Naruto's Blade, no Shinigami spirits will be appearing in the story)**

* * *

 _Summary: Left in the forest alone on his own_ _by his father, unwanted by his mother, he had nowhere to go. However his father had told him to do one thing... go to Fairy Tail, the place his grandmother would have openly welcomed him. Unfortunately he has no idea where Fairy Tail is, who his grandmother is, and what his purpose in life was supposed to be. When he is saved by Makarov he realizes his purpose is to protect those who can't protect themselves. Follow him as he forges his own path in Earthland. Enter the Copycat of Fairy Tail Naruto Vermilion._

 _Strong/OP Naruto, Smart Naruto_

 _Naruto x Erza x Mirajane x Cana x Juvia_

 _Copy Magic Naruto- Types of Magic that he copy(ies/d): Fire/Iron/Sky/White/Shadow/Lightning/Poison Dragon Slayer Magic, Crash Magic, Gravity Magic, Light Magic, Requip: The Knight, Teleportation Magic, Ice Make, Ice Demon Slayer Magic, True Heavenly Body Magic_

* * *

 **Somewhere in the kingdom of Fiore**

 _August didn't like the idea he was about to go through with, and why would he. Well it wasn't like leaving your only son, whom just so happened to also be the son of the Scarlet Despair after getting so drunk they couldn't control themselves, was a ordinary everyday event people did. He was saddned he was doing it, but he and Irene had agreed that they needed to send him to a safer place. Unfortunately Irene didn't like the idea of her beloved son, who didn't know she was his mother as only August had, going over to the enemies. However August had pointed out several key things she neglected to notice before they came up with the plan together._

 _Irene had given birth to Naruto after she and August had gotten so drunk they couldn't see straight, thus led to them finding August in Irene's chambers the next morning. Nine months later would result in the birth of their son Naruto Vermilion, and he was the apple of their eyes. However Irene didn't want him to be called her son, thus she left him to be raised by his father. She hated the thought, but she had come to terms with it. Even though she was over 400 years old she never had any children (1) of her own so she would gladly see her firstborn off to his destination. However a sudden job came up and she was called away before farewells could be exchanged._

 _Now he stood in a forest near the Fairy Tail guild hall, rather close to a pink haired maniacs house to be precise, and August was feeling uneasy. He looked to his son and kneeled down to the blubbering boy "Naruto, look at your papa right quick." he said softly with minor tears forming in his eyes._

 _Naruto did as so, "Yes Papa?" he questioned._

 _August held back the tears "I know that you hate the idea of us parting ways under such circumstances, but you know that it is for the best. Your aunt Irene would have agreed with me, and you know that she adores you." he told his son who nodded in agreement. He took a deep breath to calm his old nerves "Now here is what I want you to do. I want you to find a guild called Fairy Tail, it's the same guild that nana formed when I was a baby and is located in a town called Magnolia. I'm sure that your mo-uh aunt would agree with me if you were to go there. Now listen there are three things you need to abide by when you do go. The first is money, save it up and buy the essentials. Second is alcohol so drink it sparingly unless it is a actual celebration such as a birthday or anniversary or maybe even a holiday. Finally is women. Now this is the tricky thing because I suck at talking to women unless I have consumed alcohol." he stated._

 _This caused Naruto to laugh a bit despite the situation. August smiled when he heard his son laugh, it always made him happy to hear his boy act as a child should, "Now women are tricky fickle beings who are very emotional. Which means if you see one crying you try to cheer them up to the best of your ability. They also get extremely emotional when they experience certain changes in their body which I am sure you will learn about when you are older. Your aunt seems to think that you need a harem to please yourself, I on the other hand believe you should find that one girl that suits you. I really don't care if you get a harem, it's just more pleasure down the line anyways. That is all the knowledge I can leave you with. I hope that when we meet in the future you can forgive your old man for leaving you on your own like this." he said._

 _A thought came to his mind_ _just as he was about to leave. Looking to his son he smiled "Naruto, I know that as you grow the number of enemies you will make will in turn grow as well. I just ask that no matter how many times you get knocked down that you just find the strength and willpower to get back o your feet. You are the son of the Magic King which means you are the Prince of Magic. You already know how to work with my signature Copy Magic so copy what you find necessary, and protect those close to your heart. I love you my son and I hope that we meet again one day." he stated as he stood up and suddenly vanished into thin air._

 _Naruto felt his eyes widen as he heard a whisper flutter through the clearing "Farewell... my son..." before it faded away. Naruto looked around for a moment to see if his dad would come back not understanding his father had just abandoned him right then and there, "Papa. Where did you go?" he asked as he walked over to a tree to peek behind it. He was sure his dad was playing hide and seek. However when he looked behind the tree he couldn't see his father. Oh he must be behind another tree. So with that he walked over to another tree and peered behind it. Naruto got a curious look "Papa... where are you, did you turn invisible with your Magic?" he asked as he looked around him. However... he got no response. So after several hours Naruto hadn't found August he finally understood... he was all alone, and thus he broke down and begun too cry._

* * *

In the kingdom of Fiore the East Forest was located east of the outside of the large town Magnolia and within the forest where the rain fell there is a small child who was crying. He had short light blond hair, large green eyes with no pupils, peachy skin, he was wearing a white shirt with a black vest, necklace made of a gold-colored chain with a green crystal attached to it, grey knee-length trousers and black open-toed sandals.

Just then an extremely short, elderly man who had black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair He also has a thick white mustache. He was wearing a white shirt with a red vest over it and black pants with an casual high collared cape.

"What's wrong my boy" the elderly man ask kindly.

"I don't know where I am" the boy said wiping the tears of his face.

"Your in the east forest just outside Magnolia" the elderly man.

"Magnolia that's where Papa told me to go" said the boy.

"Your father told you to go to Magnolia by yourself where is he" the elderly man ask.

"I don't know he brought me here and said to go to Magnolia and go find the Fairy Tail guild and join up with them before he disappeared" the boy explained.

"Your father wants you to join Fairy Tail who is he" the elderly man ask curiously.

"Papa's name is August Vermilion" said the boy.

 _"Vermilion are they related to Master Mavis perhaps_ " thought the elderly man.

"Do you know where Fairy Tail is" the boy ask curiously.

"Well I just so happen to the guild Master for Fairy Tail my name is Makarov Dreyar and what is your name" Makarov ask.

"It's Naruto Vermilion" said Naruto.

"Naruto huh... what a nice name for you to have my boy. Well then Naruto how about you follow me to Fairy Tail's Guildhall." said Makarov.

"Okay" said Naruto before he followed Makarov.

* * *

For a five year old Naruto's curiousity sure was amusing to Makarov. So far he watched as the young child interacted with some of the members of his guild, surprisingly he was already getting along with his grandson Laxus who never got along with anybody. However what intrigued the elderly man the most was the type of magic he possessed, or had said to possess. Copy Magic, a Magic that allowed one to copy any type of Magic the weilder wished. Unfortunately... he had already copied Gildarts' own Crash and was destroying everything he touched unwillingly, which was making Laxus laugh hard enough to the point he was already purple from the lack of oxygen.

Apparently his father, August had started teaching him how to utilize Magic already, and at such a young age to have gotten so well versed with his magic as well, and was seeing what he could try and copy from his new guild mates. Unfortunately he had only managed to successfully copy one type of magic which just so happened to be one of the worlds most dangerous types of Magic... How could such a thing happen to him, a child barely even five was already trying to fit in with Fairy Tail... unfortunately... he succeeded within half a hour of arriving and joining the guild... Naruto ran past him with Gildarts on his tail yelling for him to stop, only for Naruto to ignore him.

Naruto had told Gildarts that he didn't want to destroy a person, which would be impossible since Crash actually broke them apart if they weren't human as a human only turned into a mini army. Gildarts lunged forward with a faster speed and thus managed to catch the young blonde. However Naruto tried to slap the much larger mans hands off, which made Gildarts cry out suddenly as he glowed, and then dispersed where Naruto fell to the ground with wide eyes filled with horror. Naruto started to sniffle in sadness. Now he wouldn't be welcome in the guild. He had hurt somebody, unwillingly, and now he would be excommunicated for doing so.

Wakaba, Macao, as well as Makarov gave off laughter, with the former two nearly dying from suffocation. Naruto looked at them with saddened, and angered, looks on his face "How could you say that, I just hurt him and you have the gall to laugh at his pain?" he asked sincerely hurt at what they were doing.

Wakaba, and Macao opted to ignore him and continued to laugh "I can't believe, hahahaha, that a kid barely even five, hahahaha, managed to get the drop, hahahaha, on Gildarts, hahaha, man that's priceless." Wakaba laughed as he tried to breath, not that he could do it well as he was a chain smoker.

Macao was leaning on the mans shoulder "Oh lord, hahahaha, and the best part, hahahaha, he wasn't even trying, hahaha, and he still did it, hahaha" he laughed with his friend.

Naruto was getting angry, but a calm hand on his shoulder's caused him to stop before he did something, "Relax my boy they are just laughing." Makarov told Naruto.

The young blonde sniffled a bit more, "But Master I hurt somebody. I didn't mean too, it just happened." he cried in sorrow.

Makarov gave a hearty chuckle "Like I said. Relax, in fact you shouldn't be worried at all. Look up." he said as he looked towards the ceiling.

Naruto did as he was told and felt his eyes widened in shock as several million doll-like Gildarts' fell to the ground and piled up. A glow and popping sound later revealed a normal Gildarts with a smirk on his face, "Not bad kid, I honestly didn't expect you to be able to use my Magic so well given how hard it is to control. How bout I teach you how to use it and then see what else we can find for you to use in a fight." he offered the young blonde.

Naruto couldn't help but nod his head eagerly, "Yeah sure. When do we start?" he asked the man.

Gildarts smirked "How about right now." he said as he felt his smirk widen.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap so leave a comment and review and I will see you later.**

 **1\. I know that Irene is Erza's mother, but in this story she will be Naruto's instead. I will have Erza's parents in this story go missing or die in a fight against Zeref worshippers so I just wanted to clear that up before I begun the next chapter as this will not be a incest type of story.**


End file.
